


Oats We Sow

by PBJellie



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Cannon Stops at Season 4 Episode 16, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Melodrama, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Smut, Wacky Molestation Adventure AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 80,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Omegaverse and an AU where the events of the Wacky Molestation Adventure were never resolved.What could ever go wrong with no parents?Everything.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while, but I went with Interlude instead of this. Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> I haven't read a whole lot of A/B/O fics but it's an interesting idea, for like a terrible dystopian society where everything is sort of awful. 
> 
> Name taken from the Gregory and The Hawk song.

There was a time when we all had parents. Or at least I think there was. 

There was also a time when there were as many girls as boys. This I was sure. I remembered tending to Annie in the clinic before she died. 

She was the first female to fall ill. The rest quickly followed, save for Bebe. Wendy and Heidi recovered, well they didn't die. Kyle thought that the disease made them barren. 

We were twelve at the time, no one to ask for help. Kyle dug around in the guts of the girls after they passed, comparing what he found to pictures from books I held open. He said something about uteruses and ovaries. I was too busy trying not to gag. 

All of them had become pale, refused food and drink, then vomited until they died. A sharp acidity mixed with the rotting smell of the dead bodies. We didn't know what to do with them. After Red, the last sick girl, had passed Eric had ordered Butters, Kevin and I to dump the bodies into Stark's Pond. 

Kyle was upset, saying we had contaminated the drinking water, screaming about virus mutation. I tried to defend us, we were just following Eric's orders, but he said we were traitors and defectors. By thirteen we were banished to Denkin's farm. 

We were not thirteen anymore. 

The boys who died from the water were pale, wouldn't eat, and then got sick, just like the girls. Kevin died, so did Jimmy, Bradley, and Stan. Eric had them left behind the barn. Kyle did not cut them open.

Kenny had mentioned once, when he was watching us, that Eric, Craig and he had gotten sick too. I didn't mention that Butters and I were sick. Kenny didn't really care about our input. We were shunned. Only Kenny ever talked to us, and that was mostly just work related talk. We just grew the food, that was our job. 

“Tweek, whatcha doing?” Kenny's twangy voice broke into my thoughts. He was glaring, standing over me, fists clinched. 

“Sorry, sir.” I said to the dirt as I went back to weeding. If the potatoes didn't grow big enough Eric, the de facto leader last I'd heard, would probably have us executed at the statue in town. Not that it moved anymore. It hadn't moved since before the first girl had died. The provider stopped providing shortly after Scott fainted, never getting back up. The moon hadn't made a full cycle yet. 

“Gee, Kenny sir, I just think he's a little bit distracted by the news, ya know sir?” Butters smiled at me, his blond hair matted with dirt. I had cut it for him when it was still snowing, using a rusty pair of scissors, hoping I didn't hurt him. 

“The news is no real concern to you out here.” Kenny bared his teeth and I went back to weeding. “It's not like your allowed in the town. You just grow the food. Punishment for killing us all.” I heard Butter's sigh. 

“Sir, it's just real exciting that Bebe and Eric are having a baby is all. Cartman got sick and all, so I just thought maybe that the sick, maybe the sick doesn't effect babies. That's all, sir.” I heard a thump. I did not look. I heard a muffled sorry sir. 

“Anything to add?” I saw Kenny's shadow. 

“No sir.” His shadow did not move. 

“You're not happy for our leader?” Shit. I didn't stop weeding, scooting down the row on my knees. 

"Sir. My opinion just isn't important, sir.” I heard a laugh from Kenny. 

“At least one of ya learns, huh?” He snickered. 

“Yes sir.” Just keep weeding. Make sure the food grows. The food has to grow. Kenny didn't used to be this mean. This was a new thing.

When we were too small to pick apples without a ladder he left more food for us at the end of harvest. He grew big, Butters and I did not. I hadn't seen anyone else in a long time. Maybe Butters, Kenny and I were the only ones left alive and Kenny was just putting us on.

He sure took a lot of food for himself then. 

“What's happenin' with your rear end there?” I dug up a little green shoot. It had little yellow fronds so I knew it wasn't a potato. So many weeds.

“I asked you a question, huh?” I trembled as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I felt dizzy. 

“Sir?” This was not the normal summer dizzy after hours of pulling, planting and digging. This was not dehydration. 

“Did you shit yourself?” I tried to focus on his face, on the patches of facial hair, but it couldn't get my eyes to adjust. 

I felt myself hit the dirt. I curled in on myself, protecting my face. 

“Why aren't you answering?” Kenny smelled different. It wasn't the earthy sweat smell that I was used to, it was a musky smell. Like our bedroom did the time I caught Butters touching himself, but stronger. I whimpered. 

“Gee, Ken sir, I think he's sick. Maybe you should take him to Kyle?” 

“Don't tell me what to do!” Kenny shouted. I winced, head buried in my knees. Everything felt too hot. 

“No, sir, never, I just thought that maybe you needed two of us to grow food, you know? A lot of people live in Smiley Town. The eight of you need two people to make sure you get lots of food. You guys are so important.” I moaned on the ground, certain I was dying. At least Butters was here, he's the only person on the planet that would miss me. 

“You carry him. I could never touch the leader of the rebellion.” I heard Kenny spit, maybe it hit me. I felt myself lift into Butter's arm. He cooed in my ear about how it was alright, we're buddies. 

I felt myself press into him, my legs wrapped around his hips after a few adjustments. His thighs jiggled into me as he bounced along. I moaned, pressing harder. It felt good. It made the dizzy feel better. 

“Hey buddy, I don't think you're quite in the place to be doing that right now.” I protested by grinding into him again, my breath heavy on his shoulder. He was so angular but it didn't matter. He let out a small giggle. 

More walking. I needed something more, the pressing wasn't enough. I started to cry, feeling for the first time that something was wrong with my behind. It felt slimy, like slug trails. I swung an arm off of Butters to press into it. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Kenny's voice asked. 

“Sir, I just think something is wrong with him. He's not usually like this.” I sobbed as my finger entered me. It felt nice but not nice enough. I tried to do more, but was dropped on a bed. It was soft. 

“Why are they in town?” Kyle's voice spat.

“Sir, Tweek is very ill sir.” Butters muttered. I pulled down my pants, they were damp. It wasn't comfortable. The air didn't feel any better.

“We need them to grow the food, right?” Kenny said, sounding nice. 

There was a sigh, then someone touching me. Not in the places that I wanted though. I tried to move the hand but was hit. It didn't feel bad though, not really. I whimpered. He pressed on my stomach, his hands were cold, but maybe I was just too hot.

I stripped off my shirt, one we had found in the farm house. I was naked and his hand just pressed and pressed. It was too hot. I mewed as I heard the door open. 

There was a smell like Kenny, but stronger. I pumped my penis up and down as the hands left me. 

“You are supposed to be in your home, until your aggression passes.” I let out a muffled yell, biting what I think was a pillow. It wasn't important. I heard Kenny saying he would lead Butters back.

“Fuck that. I need more drink.” The voice was nasally and moving towards me. 

“You don't. Go back now.” Kyle snapped. I felt hands touching me. They weren't pressing on my stomach, they were touching places I wanted touched. I was flipped onto my stomach, hands pulled away from my crotch, as he placed a finger in me. I screamed. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” There was a panic in Kyle's voice.

His finger was removed and I cried please, please, please. I heard him growl. I wanted to see him, but he had me pinned. 

“He wants me too. I want to.” The voice was rough. 

“Please, it hurts, please, please. Too hot.” The finger was back. Then another. 

“For fuck's sake, he could be dying. It could be contagious.” Kyle screamed. 

“I need him.” The voice grumbled, close to my ear. 

“You don't even have lube! You'll hurt him.” More shouting, but another finger, pumping in and out. I bucked myself upwards and he touched something electric, making my hair stand on end. I was shouting over Kyle. 

“Hurry, please! Please, sir, please!” The words were just leaving my mouth. He smelled so good. I felt him get off the bed, unpinning me, and I flipped over, hands at my crotch. It hurt. I had never hurt like this. I was half lidded when I saw him stepping out of his pants, cock hard. There was a bump mine didn't have. I crawled over on my hands and knees and sucked. 

“No, nope.” I heard Kyle say. “I'm done, fuck this.” And the door shut. His penis hit the back of my throat as he tried to fumble with my butt. I groaned and he pulled away. 

“More, please.” I protested, trying not to cry. Everything felt like too much. He was so tall, like a giant, with well defined muscles and dark skin and hair. 

“This always makes Clyde cry.” He pushed me onto my back, leaning over me, biting on my neck. I moaned. 

“Harder, please harder.” and he did. It hurt but sent sparks through my body. I bit him back, where above where his neck met his shoulders. He hissed, swinging my legs over his shoulders. 

He lined up his dick with my hole, rubbing as I stayed clamped down, my arms wrapped around him, knees resting on on either side of my head. I moaned, trying to press down. 

“It's gonna hurt,” he sounded regretful.

“I need it, please sir, please.” I was a panting mess as he pushed in. 

Fire. 

I screamed out and he was still. 

“It's Craig.” He hummed into my ear as I scratched at his back. I started to wiggle again, feeling an urgency to keep going. 

“Craig, please Craig. Craig.” I groaned, trying to push myself down. 

“Seriously?” He asked sounding surprised. “Not even Heidi could do it, and Heidi has fucked everyone.”

“Craig,” I whimpered, licking at his neck. He thrust upwards, making slick noises. He was still again. “Craig, please.” I kissed his mouth as he started in earnest. 

The room was fuzzy as he went in and out. He grazed that spot and I screamed into his mouth. He slowed. 

“Does it hurt?” I shook my head, licking at his neck again, my tongue making it's way over the bite marks. 

“Good, the best.” I panted. He grazed it again. “Again, again, please.” He grunted in response, going a bit harder. 

I felt like I was floating, like I wasn't attached to the ground. He made a feral noise. 

“We have to stop.” He moaned. He sounded disappointed. 

“We don't.” I pressed down again and he bucked upwards. I licked more, occasionally using my teeth on the spot. “You smell nice.”

“You too,” he said holding my hips still. “Clyde had to be sewn together afterwards. It's not normal.” I bit hard.

He moved again, this time harder and faster. A bump rubbed against me. My legs were falling asleep. I pressed down and he shuddered, I felt it in his chest. 

“Please, I need it.” 

“I want to.” He grunted, bouncing me up and down. 

“Then do it. I dare you.” He growled. 

“You don't tell me what to do.” He bit me again and thrusted, the bump passing and getting caught. It burned but all I saw was white and I felt myself shake. I whimpered into his neck as I came. 

He moved more, harder, as I shook, then stopped. I felt something hot and wet inside of me. He didn't remove himself. He moved my legs to his sides as I lay on his chest. I felt sleepy. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked after a few still moments. 

“Nuh-uh.” I kissed at his chest. His hand was in my hair, moving the long strands behind my ears. 

“That's a first.” He grumbled, wiggling a bit inside me. It felt nice. My cock started twitching again.

“Tired,” I mumbled before passing out on his chest.


	2. A Dustland Fairytale

I was feverish when I woke up. There was someone inside of me, a man, tan with dark hair. 

Craig. 

He was asleep, a little bit of drool hanging out the side of his mouth. I leaned in to kiss it away and he shoot up to life, touching that spot inside of me, making me shout. I felt needy again and kissed into his neck. He seemed surprised. 

“You're really alright?” I nodded, rubbing into his chin. I wiggled a little on him, moaning. “Hot damn,” he muttered pressing upwards. 

“Please,” I called into his ear as I moved again. The angle wasn't as good with my legs down but it still felt nice. I was hard again. I was starting to feel dizzy. 

“You're perfect.” 

“Mm-hm.” The bump was outside of me again. He started to thrust, whispering into my ear how great this was and how we were made for each other. I agreed.

I came before he was in all the way, panting my praises to him, scratching into his back. He stopped. I did not. 

“Not done,” I cooed at him, licking along his neck. I didn't know what my obsession with his neck was but he was the first person that wasn't Butters to show any interest in me at all. 

“That spot,” he groaned as I bit down, “that spot makes it worse.” I stopped, then he thrust again. “Better worse.” I nodded clamping down. 

“Do it again.” I obeyed. “Harder,” he slapped my behind as I bounced up and down. 

“Please, please.” I nuzzled into the spot. I was heavy again, I needed release. 

“Is this a dream?” He asked as the bump pressed into me. 

“Hope not,” I called out in a daze. The sun had come up, I could see it through the partially boarded up window. 

“Bite.” I whimpered into his neck. “For me, please.” He moaned. “Help me.” I felt the knot rub up again. I took a breath, preparing for the sensation, then bit. 

He howled and I followed, stretching and coming in a panting mess on top of him. I kissed him as he shot off, then I was stuck. 

“You really like that huh?” Craig sounded surprised. 

“Mm-hm.” I said fighting off sleep. I had just slept. “Feels nice.”

“Are you always this horny?” I laughed at his question. Butters had propositioned me once, saying we could take turns being the top, and I denied him. Not that Butters wasn't nice. 

“Why is it wet?” His hand touched where we were linked. I shrugged, leaning into his body heat. 

“I thought I was dying.” I said and he laughed. 

“I know the feeling.” He snorted, pulling a blanket onto us. It was softer than the blankets at the farmhouse. The farmhouse had long ago been scavenged for anything useful, leaving the scraps for Butters and I. We slept on the floor of the living room in the winter, the fireplace was close. The house didn't hold heat well. In the summer we slept outside in the backyard with a sheet draped up by sticks. The house was too hot and at least outside there was a breeze. 

“Where do you live?” I asked quietly, curling his chest hair in my fingers. 

“My house.” 

“Alone?” He was nodding. 

“Clyde left after we did this one night. I just had to, you know? I needed it. He said he wanted to. He didn't I don't think.” I groaned in agreement. 

“I need it.” I murmured into his ear. He gripped my ass tightly. I squeaked. 

“A little bit longer, I'm stuck.” He pulled to try to emphasize his point. I shouted, then nodded. “I want to be with you forever.” He said into my hair, palming my dick between us. 

“Me too.” I agreed, licking the spot I had bitten. The mark was dark now.

“I wish I could knock you up.” He pressed inside of me a bit and I felt my toes tingle. “We'd have like ten kids and they'd play in the yard and we'd just keep having more.” It was a nice idea. 

“I'd like that.” 

“I bet you would.” He pulled out, arranging me on my hands and knees. I felt something wet drip out onto my feet. He made a guttural noise as he held my hips. 

“This is the best view.” He pressed in going hard and fast, making my arms give out. “I'm done holding back.” He said as he grabbed my hair in his hands. The pull felt nice, like a too hard massage to work out the kinks in your back. He kept hitting that spot and I thought I was going to pass out. 

“I haven't seen you before. Tell me you're name.” He ordered, letting my head drop back onto the bed. I had a hard time forming coherent sentences, I just moaned, pressing back into him to the best of my ability. 

“You're name.” His voice was so firm and I couldn't help it. 

“Tweek.” I groaned. 

“The murderer?” He pressed more, I sniffled. 

“No, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Cartman told me to.” He was still thrusting, occasionally hitting the spot that made me feel weak, but he wasn't trying to. Or at least I didn't think he was. It still felt nice. I heard the door click open, then squeak out. We kept going.

“Mother fucker.” It was Kyle's voice. “Have you been fucking all night?” Craig growled. The bed was creaking underneath us as I panted. “You're going to kill him!” 

“Nope.” He popped the p on the word before I felt the bump rub against me again. 

“That thing is massive. You're gonna hurt him. I don't like sewing up anuses Craig.” Craig thrusted harder, as if in protest. 

“Took it fine the last two times, didn't you?” I moaned. 

“Please, please.” I whimpered into the mattress. 

“Say my name.” He squeezed my hips, pulling me up. 

“Craig, Craig. Craig, please, Craig.” I was so close. Please please. 

And he was all the way in, hot and wet inside of me again, and underneath me as well. 

Kyle let out a strangled noise. “No way, dude, he's like totally fine.”

“Mm-hm,” I moaned out, falling flat onto the bed with Craig on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me closer to him. I was getting tired again. 

“You alright?” Craig asked, rubbing my stomach. 

“Sort of thirsty, maybe hungry, I don't know. Tired.” He sighed with me. 

“I'm tired too babe.” 

“I literally cannot deal with any new weird sex things.” Kyle said. “So this is a thing like a sex thing?” Why the fuck is this happening?” 

“I dunno,” I muttered sleeply. “I'm not your assistant now, I just grow food.” The sheets were so soft. Craig shifted, putting a pillow under my head. His head was next to mine, his breathing was steady. 

“Fuck off, Tweek.” I saw Kyle sitting at his desk, writing in a notebook. I hadn't written in so long. 

“Already did, like a lot.” I giggled, feeling Craig's breath on my ear. 

“Christ, Tweek what the fuck? Craig has been like this for years, insatiable, and now he's just knocked out.”

“Years?” I questioned. I didn't know how long anything had been. I knew that I was older than thirteen. We were thirteen when we went to live at the farm, and I think we were still thirteen when Kevin died. 

“Yeah, years. I'm probably going to get reprimanded for talking with you.” Fancy words from Kyle like always. I rolled my eyes, snuggling up into Craig, draping his arm over me. “He got sick, and a year later he became a maniac. No one in the whole town will fuck him now. He hurt Clyde, Token, and Heidi.” 

“Is it the water?” I asked, yawning. I didn't want to be talking with Kyle. I wanted to be sleeping. “How old is he?” 

“Nineteen.”

“Hmm.” 

“Did you get sick?” Kyle asked, fiendishly writing while staring at us. 

“Mm-hm. I got better though.” 

“Obviously.” He scoffed. 

“Do you have a bump on yours?” I laughed. 

“Who cares?” 

“I care. And if you don't answer me I'll send you back right now.” I laughed again. 

“Like I wasn't going to have to go back to the farmhouse.” Craig had shrunk and I turned into him, cuddling into his chest. He smelled like me a little. I liked it. I took in a moment of satisfaction that Kyle wasn't going to get his answer. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

 

Butters had dragged me back the house after Kyle shoved me out. I felt bad again, like the air was too thick. “Ken is awfully sore about you not being there this morning. He says he wants us to have three bushels of apples picked by sunset. Each.”

He was bumping his fists together, shivering a little. He had given me his jacket. Kyle kept my clothes because he was an asshole. A little under 400 apples before the sunset seemed impossible. Especially with the neediness coming back. 

“You listenin' Tweek?” I nodded, though I wasn't really. “I miss havin' shoes, don't you?” 

“Mm-hm,” I agreed, thinking about Craig pressed into me, biting his neck, his smell. I stiffled a moan. 

“You alright buddy? Kyle said you were fine, but you seem to be acting a bit strange.” I nodded, trying to think about anything else. 

“You think it'll snow soon?” I asked, rubbing my arms. 

“I sure hope not!” He let out a hollow laugh. “We haven't stored that much food, and we don't have hardly any wood.” We never had wood supplies worth anything. One year we had been on top of it and then Kenny took it all in a cart to Smiley Town. Said the good people there needed it more than us. We nearly froze. 

We picked apples far past the sunset, Butters at the end adding to my bushels, because we're friends as he said. Friends help each other, or at least that's how it used to be. 

The slick feeling between my legs was gone by the time we were done.

“Want me to find some wood?” I asked Butters as we trudged towards the door. He shook his head, grabbing onto me. All of the blankets in the house, so three, were on the floor near the fireplace, which was empty. Little piles of old clothes surrounded the blankets, things that didn't fit us or had holes mostly. That's really all this house had left.

“I don't wanna be by myself,” he whispered, laying down, patting for me to come too. “I was scared you were gonna die. I though I'd die too.” He cried into my chest. I rubbed his back as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Heel Turn 2

Butters had insisted I take his warm flannel shirt. His reasoning had been that I had been awfully sick and my shirt was in Smiley Town. He had a spare, a tee shirt for a 1997 Turkey Trot that was in good shape, and he thought that if he wore his jacket he'd be fine. Besides he had jeans, patched to hell, but still jeans.

He said a sick person shouldn't be outside in just shorts, not with the leaves falling. I didn't fight him as hard as I should have. I was weak on my feet still, having skipped a days of rations, and I had always liked the orange and yellow pattern. 

Butters developed a cough. 

The cough had been around for a week. I traded shirts with him as soon as I heard the first wet rattle while walking to Stark's Pond for water. 

Yesterday it snowed the first snow of the season. 

Last night we frantically harvested all of the remaining crops, going as far as pulling tiny green tomatoes a month from ripeness of the vine. I thought we had another month. 

We finished when the sun was mid sky, directly overhead, peeking through the clouds. I was sopping wet in a mixture of sweat and melted snow, knees knocking together as my teeth chattered with cold. While daydreaming about a fire I heard him wheeze. The sound the Kindergartners made their first winter, back when we were careless. 

Kenny hadn't bothered to show up today, leaving at the first snowflake. He just told us to finish it and walked off with his hands in his pockets. 

“Butters?” I called cautiously. 

He nodded as a wave of coughs made his face red. He was shivering too. 

I grabbed his hand, which felt as cold as mine, and pulled him inside. After quickly stripping off his clothes I searched for wood. 

There was no wood. 

I fought back panic. 

My only option was to take him into town. Even if Kyle's threat that Eric would kill us on sight was true, at least Butters would die quickly. 

I used one blanket to towel him off, and the other two I draped around him. He kept coughing, occasionally dislodging something a putrid yellow-green. 

Silently I picked him up, cradling him in my arms. He didn't even complain when I left the front door open, just coughed. Phlegm stuck to the stupid cartoon turkey on my shirt, mixing with the water. 

I ran. I ran as fast as my numb feet would carry me. I ran stumbling over tree roots and rocks, somehow, by a miracle, never dropping him. 

“Emergency! Kyle! Kyle!” I screamed, kicking at the door with my feet. Butters looked pale. His chest raised and lowered in shallow pants. 

The door popped open, Kyle standing with Wendy, her black hair cut short. She had on a familiar blue and red hat that I couldn't place. I knew that hat though. 

“Tweek,” Kyle rumbled, “you aren't allowed in town.” He glared and shut the door. 

I murmured an apology to Butters as I threw him over my shoulder. Using both hands I beat the door. The door cracked and I could see the side of Wendy's nose. 

“Why are you here?” Her voice hissed. 

“Butters. Wet cough. Snow. No wood.” I panted as I adjusted him back into my arms, pressing him against my chest. He was either too heavy or I was weak. After a glance at my bony calloused fingers I assumed the later.

A few more moments I heard the door squeak open all the way. Looking up I met Kyle's angry eyes. 

“Put him on the bed.” He ordered. “Is that really what you're wearing?” I nodded trying to gently set down Butters. It didn't work and I heard him cough as he hit the bed. 

“Take them off before you're ill.” Wendy chided. I peeled the shirt off while watching Kyle scrutinize Butters. He was quickly propped up on dry towels, letting him breathe a bit easier. The rattle still persisted with each inhale and exhale. 

“Pants.” Kyle clicked his tongue, heaping blankets onto Butters. “Not like I didn't see it all last week.” 

Wendy let out a chuckle as she put a kettle on the fire. I blushed but complied. Kyle pointed me to his chair, the one directly in front of the fireplace. 

“Why are you two out in the cold dressed like this?” Wendy asked as the kettle whirled. 

“It snowed yesterday,” I muttered as she gave me a blanket. It was a scratchy dull brown thing, but it was heavy. Plus it only had a few holes. 

“Don't tell me you're in that stupid cult.” 

“Huh?” 

“The Sixth Graders believed that if they stayed outside, without winter wear, for the entireity of the first snow of the season that Johnny Knoxville would grant them immunity to sickness.” Wendy said, pouring four cups of hot water. 

“Did it work?” I asked, pulling the warm cup close to me. It reminded me of a time before all this. When the house had heat. When I slept in a bed. 

“See any Sixth Graders?” Kyle asked, holding a mug to Butters' lips. “You're talking to much with him Wendy. He is supposed to be banished. Both of them, but especially him.” 

“It's Wendyl.” She glared. “And it's the Hippocratic Oath.” She looked me up and down. 

“Are we still on this? Wendyl?” Kyle sneered, “Also we're not real doctors.” 

“We're close enough to doctors.” She pulled on my arms, taking the cup from me. “And it's not like I have working sex organs. I never grew breasts. I never had a period. If I want to be a boy then why can't I?” I saw Kyle roll his eyes. “Stand up, I need to see you. Now why were you outside?”

“It snowed.” Butters coughed. Kyle immediately silenced him. 

“It snowed.” I repeated. “It snowed so we had to harvest everything.” Wendyl frowned. 

“Is it done?” Kyle asked with a touch of concern in his voice. I nodded. 

“Did you real have sex with Craig?” My eyes widened as she, or he, Wendyl was a he now, started inspecting my crotch. His hands were cold. 

“I told you I saw it. I saw them twice. Second time he was all the way in.” His cold, but gentle hands gripped my hips to turn me.

“Please d-don't.” I stuttered. 

“It's for science. Nothing sexual." His fingers probed and I let out a startled yelp. “No tearing. He doesn't have a knot on his member either.” 

“His abdomen was inflamed last week.” His hands pressed on my lower belly and I growned. 

“Still inflamed.” He pressed again. “It doesn't feel like the effects of malnutrition either. Too localized.” He sat me down with the blanket again.

“Craig went to sleep afterwards. He didn't need his moonshine to end the week.” Kyle was running his fingers through Butters' hair. I think they were friends before all this. 

“Can you answer some questions?” Wendyl asked, grabbing a notebook. 

“You owe us.” Kyle jabbed. I nodded. 

“Did you want to have relations with Craig?” Wendyl asked with a straight face. 

“Yeah, not that I know him. I sort of remembered him though.” I sneezed. “He smelled nice and I felt like I had to.” 

“Had to? Did he threaten you?” 

“I told you he didn't.” Kyle called out. 

“I'm asking him. Hush.” 

“No, like I'd die if I didn't. I needed him to, it made it feel better.” He tapped his pen. 

“Craig said something like that the first time he went crazy, right?” 

“You told me to hush.” Kyle called out. 

“Fuck you dude. Did he?” Wendyl rolled his eyes, handing me back my hot water after refilling it. 

“Yeah, he did. That's not the part I remember though. I remember having to take a needle to Clyde's asshole.” I flinched at the idea. 

“Do you miss him?” Wendyl asked with a sly smile on his face. 

“I guess? Yeah?” I started, looking back at Butters sleeping. “I have other things to worry about though.” I pressed the cup to my lips. 

“Like what?” Kyle snorted. 

“Are we going to get any rations? Is Butter's going to die? How to chop wood without an axe? Is Kenny going to bludgeon us to death if we don't pick enough food? It's not like I have tons of mental energy to fantasize about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.” Wendyl and Kyle chuckled. 

“So you do like him.” Wendyl said biting down a smile. 

“I guess, I mean it was nice of him to help me.” I muttered looking into the empty chipped cup. 

“Token says that he's been talking about you non-stop.” Wendyl said smiling. 

"Really?"

“He stole your clothes and the sheets. Said they smelled nice.” He added. 

“He has my jacket? I need my jacket.” I set the cup down and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, planting the heels of my feet into the chair. 

“He brought it with him hunting, Token says he packed it. Isn't that cute Kyle?” 

“Anything is cute if I don't have to listen to Token complain about their intimate relations.” Wendyl reached over, fingers grazing my neck, eyes wide. 

“Did he do that? Does it hurt?” I put my hand there. It felt like a series of tiny pock marks. 

“I think he bit me? It's a blur sort of.” I whimpered as I rubbed it. “It doesn't hurt but it feels funny. I don't think I should touch it.”

“He has one too. You match.” Wendyl squealed. 

“Stop playing matchmaker, he's a prisoner. They both are, but he's the fucking leader. He killed your precious Stan. It's all his fucking fault. I bet he tricked Butters into it, and now Butters is sick.” Kyle yelled. Wendyl's hands went to his head, fumbling with a red puff ball. 

“I didn't trick him. Cartman told us to.” I mumbled, not looking at either of them. 

“Stop lying. We didn't even see Butters or Kevin doing it. I bet he just said he did so you wouldn't have to live alone. We all saw you pushing Red into the water. It was just you wasn't it?” Kyle was screaming. It rattled the windows of the house we were in, making me shrink in on myself a little more. 

“He told me to. Cartman said.”

“He's the mayor, show some respect. It was just you or Butters goes home.” Kyle sounded so mad. I think my dad used to sound like this. 

“We don't have any heat or food.” I was crying. Wendyl looked horrified. 

“Then you ought to tell the truth.” Kyle said lowly, throwing my wet clothes on me. “Get dressed and leave after you come clean.” 

“Kyle this is inappropriate.” Wendyl said as I stood up. 

“Does he get to stay with you all if I say that? I mean like forever. Does he get to be in Smiley Town and eat food and be warm?” I sniffled, stepping into my wet shorts. 

“Yes.” Kyle said, still glaring as I wiggled into my shirt.

“He doesn't have shoes or a coat and it's snowing. We can't make him go back.” 

“We can Wendy. He doesn't belong here.” I walked towards the door, already missing the fire. I tried to grab the blankets by Butters, but Kyle stepped in front of me. “He's a murderer. Murderers don't deserve medical care.” 

“Can I tell him goodbye?” Kyle shook his head no, and shoved me towards the door. 

“Tell the truth and this can all be over,” he whispered into my ear, his breath hot. “Admit that you were the one who killed Stan and just you. You already wasted so much of Butters life, it'd be greedy to keep him with you.” 

“I did it. Just me.”


	4. Carry This Picture

I had half way resigned myself to freezing to death. Butters would be sad when he realized I died. He'd cry and all of the people in Smiley Town would comfort him, then he'd forget I existed. But he'd be sad for a while. 

I wandered a bit of the path, praying that there would be at least a nights worth of dry sticks. Instead all I found were damp leaves and patches of melting snow. 

And then I the stench of death was everywhere. My heartbeat became frantic and I was immobilized. I was a sitting duck for whatever predator was heading my way, just alone in a clearing. Hopefully I died quickly. 

“It was a great shot.” I knew that voice. It was not his smell but it was his voice. 

“Help! Please!” I screamed, trying to run towards the noise. I tripped, getting a face full of damp earth. “Craig? Please help, I don't want to be eaten.” I pleaded. The noise stopped though. I was too tired, cold, hungry and afraid to care about my wet shorts getting dirty. I curled into myself and cried. The smell was getting closer and I felt the sticky legs of a beetle on my calf. I didn't look. It didn't really matter. 

I was going to die alone. I was going to die here. No one would even look for me. 

The smell was on top of me. I didn't look up, just held my breath, waiting for the first strike. Would I get smacked by an angry bear paw? Would a bobcat bite me? A mountain lion bat at me until I couldn't move? 

“Tweek?” The smell asked, nudging me with what felt like a claw. Talking bear was how I was going to go, apparently. 

“Is he even alive? It's like forty degrees out and he's in shorts.” A different bear asked. Maybe they would lose interest, so I stayed still, trying to quiet my crying.

“Tweek!” The bear sounded like Craig. I whimpered, peeking upwards. 

It was Craig. I exhaled, trying, and failing to scramble to my feet. My face hit the dirt as I landed on my wrist. God, he stunk. 

I heard something heavy drop top the ground with a wet thunk. Then I felt gloved hands on the bare skin on the back of my knees. I was lifted against something warm. The smell underneath the terribleness was Craig. I pressed into his neck with my face, almost instinctively. 

“Nice to see you, too.” He half laughed in a low voice. I opened my eyes to see him smiling. “I missed you.” 

“The fucking deer?” The other voice asked, sounded annoyed. He was slimmer and shorter than Craig, but much taller and wider than me. He was black, with dark eyes, and a bow looped through his arms. 

“God Toke, it's a fawn. Not even a hundred pounds, just carry it.” He just sounded annoyed. 

The smell was just a deer. A fawn that had been struck with an arrow and bled everywhere. Craig was covered in deer blood, and by proximity I was too. I hadn't ever seen a dead deer up close. The eyes were wide open but glassy. It looked a lot like a dead person. 

“Take the deer to the dorms, it's not like they want me there anyway. I'm taking him home.” I shivered in his arms. 

“Dude, you know you're not supposed to be around him. Kyle said.” Token said, staring at me with wide eyes. I tried to wave but my wrist didn't want to move. 

“Fuck Kyle.” He huffed. “Give me his clothes from the bag.” 

Token obliged, dropping them over me, careful not to touch me. 

“He's not contagious.” Craig laughed. 

“He did kill Jimmy and Stan. He is a murderer.” They didn't mention Bradley or Kevin. Maybe they didn't care. 

“Do you honest to God believe anything fatass says?” My coat felt warm and his chest vibrated when he spoke. 

“We're not allowed to call him that.” Token warned, grabbing the deer by the neck. 

“It's not like he is out here doing any work. I bet he takes over half of that.” 

“It's your funeral.” Token said pulling the fawn in the opposite direction, leaving a blood trail as he went. 

Craig walked briskly, rubbing my back. I fell asleep listening to him breathe. 

I woke up naked in a blanket that smelled like mildew. I didn't smell the deer anymore. 

Craig was not there. I was still hungry and cold, plus my wrist was turning a nasty purple color. Butters wasn't here either. Butters would never be here again. 

I was too dehydrated to cry, so I just pulled the blanket tighter around myself. At least Butters was warm. I bet he had already eaten too. Maybe even got some meat. 

I heard footsteps on the creaky floor and smelled Craig. His arms were full of things. A couple of earth tone blankets, a large silver pot that was seemingly full of food, and a bit of firewood. There was a clatter when he sat the pile down next to the fireplace. I struggled to sit up. 

“Stop.” He commanded. “You're sick.” He walked over with the blankets, kneeling next to me. He rolled one and stuck it behind my head. 

“This one is bad.” He muttered pulling the blanket away. I was exposed for a moment, then the replacement was tucked around me. 

“You smell good.” I whispered, trying to keep my eyes open. 

“You too,” he said, getting up to start a fire. After a few minutes with my eyes closed I heard it crack to life. 

“Eat this.” He placed something soft in my lap. It was spongy under my fingers. Bread? I hadn't had bread since before the sickness. Greedily I shoved the piece in my mouth. It was dense but very sweet. 

Christ, I was hungry. My stomach rumbled in agreement. 

“Want more?” I nodded. We repeated that four more times until I finally felt full. He slid down next to me, offering me a silver canteen with the lid removed. I drained it quickly. “Heidi will be so excited to hear someone likes he bread.” 

“I don't get bread.” I mumbled with the cold mental, my fingernails clinking as I tapped. 

“Fatass takes two rations and says it's for the farm. Every week.” He sneered, grabbing the canteen. “Figures he was lying. Figures you wouldn't have a scrap of food in the whole damn house.” 

“There are apples on the ground that fell off after the frost, probably.” I said. “And there are mice that get caught in traps the barn.” Apples and mice wouldn't last the whole winter though. My good hand and wrist roamed to his cheek, rubbing the prickly brown hair on his lower jaw. 

“I don't grow that.” I leaned onto him, my head on his shoulder. 

“It grows fast.” He adjusted himself so he could kiss at my neck. It felt nice. “It makes a smell. Like how you smell but more.” 

“Yeah?” I asked, trying to press on the marks he had. He eventually relented, letting me try. He was right. Earth and sweat, but it was good. 

“I'm going to stay here. Go to sleep.” He ordered, while trying to get up. 

“Okay,” I threw my arm over him. “Stay.” 

He listened. 

I floated in and out of consciousness for at least a week, maybe as many as three. Craig gave me food and water, and kept the fire. I watched half lidded as he put boards over the broken windows. The house was slowly being filled with stuff that wasn't mine. There was even a mattress now. 

I think I even heard him tell Kenny to get fucked. Kenny had left. 

I wasn't so skinny, I realized. My pants felt tighter. It didn't hurt to sit on the ground. Craig said I looked nice. 

I had awoken too hot though. It was too hot and I needed to hide. I pulled the blankets into the old laundry room and arranged the pile on the far side of the old dryer. It was too hot for clothes. 

I laid tucked away from sight feeling lonely. “Craig?” I quietly called. He didn't hear me. 

I think I spent forever calling for him. Slick was running down my legs again. It was less scary since I knew I wasn't dying but it was still frightening. I couldn't do anything I wanted to with my hands. I screamed and cried, trying desperately to quiet the feeling. I saw the sun rise and fall in the window. It happened twice. Two days of this awful too hot feeling. 

Then he was here. I heard him talking with someone. I was screaming. Then he was here. He laid on top of me as I thrashed around, whispering and licking my neck. “Please,” I begged tilting my head. 

He bit as I heard him fumble with his zipper. He kicked his pants off, rubbing against me. 

“Oh your knees, head down.” He directed pushing my back. 

“It hurts,” I mewled trying to press my fingers in. He swatted my hand away. Before I could complain he slid in, immediately thrusting. 

“You were gone,” I cried, my voice feeling stuck in my throat. 

“I'm here,” he rasped, his hands a vice grip on my hips. “Token and I were hunting.” 

“Hurts.” I panted. He slowed. “No, please,” I twisted to grab his hand and guide it to my cock. “Harder,” I moaned. 

“There, there, there.” I writhed as he brushed it. “All the way.” 

“You're noisy. Don't rush me.” He grumbled slowing down. 

“Nngh.” I tried to relax but I heard the door open. I tensed. He let out a strangled noise. 

“I don't know if this is hot or horrifying.” The voice said, letting out a light laugh. 

“Hot.” Craig panted. My knees started to slide back and I was becoming flush with the floor.

“Not gonna tell me to leave? Or even stop?” The voice asked. I him lean against something metal. 

“Nope, you want to watch me fuck his brains out that's on you, Token.” He wrapped one arm around my lower belly, pulling me off the ground and thrusted. 

“Maybe I'm just happy it's not me.” Craig laughed at Token.

“He's so much better than you could ever be.” More laughing. I whimpered beneath him. I felt the knot touch me. I shouted. 

“Might as well give the pervert a show, huh?” He went faster. 

“Fill me.” I groaned. 

“Jesus Christ. I can't believe I ever let you do that to me.”

“Please, please. Everything hurts.” I whimpered as he flipped me so I was looking at him.

“You're gonna break him.” Token mumbled. I bit Craig's neck and it passed. We both came with a shout. He collapsed on top of me, playing with my long hair. 

“Why are we in the laundry room?” Craig asked, fingernails scratching my scalp. 

“Felt right.” I slurred. 

“And he's fine?” Token sounded shocked. “So I never have to fuck you again?” I nuzzled his neck, breathing in the smell. 

“I know you're upset, but I bet Heidi will be able to talk you through it.” His hands roamed to my chest, rubbing my nipples. I let out a little sigh. “You can go now. Maybe bring some water. And dinner.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Token said, tiptoeing out of the room. 

His hands cupped at my chest, gently pulling and kneading. I whimpered. “Not where I thought the weight would go.” 

“Hm?” I asked dazed. He grabbed my hands and brought them underneath where his hand had been. I felt little mounds of flesh. 

“You gain the smallest bit of weight and that happens,” he teased. 

“Oh,” I sighed, face turning red. He kissed me quickly, just a peck. 

“I like it.” He spoke into my ear, making me feel hot. 

“I don't want you to sleep with Token.” I groaned as he kept playing with my chest. My hands were at his back. 

“Neither does Token really. He's just a good friend.” I bit at his neck, wiggling underneath him. “He will bring dinner, that's just how he is.” I bit again, not hard. It smelled nice and felt nice in my mouth. “We should eat first.” He chided. 

I groaned but nodded. “You're warm.” 

“Mm,” his hands were in my hair again.

“I bet it'd look nice if Heidi braided it. She was so sad when Wendy cut her hair off.” 

“Wendyl.” I mumbled, enjoying the feeling of gentle pulling as he untangled the mess. 

“Yeah, Wendyl.” He sighed. “How'd you know about that?”

“He helped Butters. He's gonna stay in town now.” I said quietly, trying to forget that I'd never see him again. 

“Whose gonna help you here?” He asked, sounding worried. 

“I dunno, I guess I'll just do it all. It's just work.” I pressed into his neck. 

“I'll help.” He grumbled, bunching my hair on top of my head. “It's better here than home alone.” 

“I wondered why your mattress was here.” Token joked as he walked into the room. “I'll just leave dinner here for you two lovebirds. Clyde helped so it's all sorts of fucked up.”

I heard Craig snort, the air blowing past my ear. I groaned when he pulled out. 

“Shit, is he hard again?” Token asked. 

“Mm-hm,” I nodded as Craig ladled me a bowl of soup. There was meat in it, a dark stringy substance, but definitely meat. The pot was big and looked mostly full. 

“God, you're perfect for each other.”


	5. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First little part was almost titled Hurt Feelings and it's own chapter. Rappers have feelings too y'all.

He stayed all winter, saying the game was best behind the farm. There were a lot of animals coming through the farmhouse, white-tail deer Token shot, brown rabbits whose long feet had been snagged in an old spring trap, and the occasional unlucky fox. 

It stunk to the high heavens and by two months in I didn't even want to eat any. 

If I was supposed to be sexually insatiable once a month like Craig, then something was wrong with me. I wasn't. December was the second month I wasn't. 

But boy was he. 

“I need a break,” I muttered collapsing onto the floor, my feet pressed against the metal of the dryer. He was on top of me like a dead animal. I gagged at the thought. 

“Mm? Feels nice.” He breathed on the nape of my neck. 

“No shit sticking your dick in me with wild abandon feels nice.” 

“You used to like it.” 

“I do like it,” which was true. “It just fucking hurts and my stomach hurts and you're fucking crushing me dude.” 

“Better?” He flipped us onto our sides. I shouted when the knot pulled back. 

“Careful.” I hissed. 

“And here I thought you were a size queen.” He pulled my hair away from my face. 

“Don't call me a queen.” I swatted his hands away from my chest. “Seriously. I'm a man.” 

“They're so cute though.” They were not. They were horrifying. 

“Ugh, I'm just getting fat is all.” He snorted, pinching the skin on my leg. I yelped, trying unsuccessfully to pull away.

“Nu-uh, you're a twig.” His hands pressed against my chest again. “A twig with boobs.” 

I kicked him in the knee. “Not boobs. I don't have breasts.” He laughed. 

“No, not really. They're like Heidi had at fourteen. I bet I can get you one of her training bras.” He thought he was so funny. 

“Maybe I'm not into it anymore because you're an asshole.” 

“Nah, maybe your dick is about to fall off.” His hands crept down to fondle me. “Seems secure.” 

“Do we have to?” I mumbled, feeling the blood rush downward. “I am thirsty.” He pulled out making me shudder. “Bring bread.” I called as he stood, stretching his arms. 

“Sure thing, size queen.” He muttered walking away. 

We bickered like that through out the winter. We argued when we went to get water, if I need two coats or not. I never won, his over-sized, hand-sewn, blue coat was always on my shoulders.

We fought on the way home about who would carry the water. I was never allowed to do it, and sometimes he ended up carrying me too. He was a show off, saying we should stop for wood because he could still carry more. 

There were disputes about the appropriate places to store animal carcasses. After much debate he agreed that the laundry room, where we fucked, was a bad place for intact deer. 

The snow stopped in late April and I got to go back to work. Kenny never showed up. Craig said Clyde now had the job of transporting the crops to town. By the end of May he was taking away Spinach and Radishes with a disgusted look. 

Craig was more helpful than Butters, even with days off for hunting, which hurt to think about. Soil took a quarter of the time to till. He pruned trees without issue. 

He insisted I wasn't fat, even though I most certainly was. He said there was lots of food and I should just eat if I was hungry. I was always hungry. 

It was nice. Hard work but he was fun to be around. I didn't have a minder. Dinner was always available. 

I cleaned the whole house when June started, even though we had been sleeping on the porch for a month and a half. 

“Craig, we have to go.” Token walked into the gate as I was hanging wet clothes over the railing. 

“Really?” I saw Craig wipe swear from his brow. 

“Kyle's orders. He gave me the list and everything.” 

“Why can't he go get his own medical supplies? Hell's Pass is a bitch to get to.” He snatched the paper from Token, eyes skimming it. “Gauze? Really?” He chuckled. “Diapers? Didn't Heidi sew Bebe a whole set for that stupid fucking mandatory baby shower?” 

“She wants disposable, apparently.” Token was rolling his eyes. “Says Prince is a handful.” 

“Shocker, Satan Spawn is hard to deal with,” he pocketed the list. “I bet he eats constantly just like his fatass Daddy.” 

“Your mouth is gonna get us all in trouble.” Token waved. “See ya in the morning.” 

I had frozen on the porch. He couldn't leave. I needed him here. I felt my stomach flip. 

“Babe, don't worry. It's just a week. Maybe less. We walk fast.” He was rubbing my back. 

I wasn't hungry at dinner. 

I pretended to be asleep when he left. 

Work was lonely. I didn't have much energy to do anything. By day four there were so many weeds. I just wanted to lay down. On the afternoon of day six I gave in. I found myself in the laundry room with a basket of apples and rabbit jerky, clutching a dirty shirt of his. Water filled a pitcher he had brought from his house, a plastic one with faded palm trees. 

It was so hot, but I needed to be under the blankets. I panted, curled into a ball. My stomach hurt, a twisting stabbing kind of pain. I would smell the shirt then look for Craig. I repeated that all night until the sun came up on day seven. 

The blankets were too hot. My clothes were too hot. I drank water and ate an apple I didn't want. I was wet, but I wasn't hard. 

There were footsteps outside and I screamed. 

“Something is wrong. Something is wrong. Something is wrong.” I threw up. 

“Token, get Wendy. Don't make a scene.” He knelt down next to me, brushing my hair out of my face. His hands felt nice. I crawled into his lap. I felt some tension leave as I bit his neck, but then there was a wave of pain. I doubled over. 

“It'll be okay. Wendyl will be here.” He didn't sound convinced. “Do you want to go outside? It's hot here.” I groaned at the stabbing pain, trying to catch my breath. 

“No, stay here.” I struggled to take my wet pants off. Craig helped. 

“There's blood.” He said softly. I fought with my shirt until he grabbed it. I was so sweaty. 

“It's okay. Shh, you're okay.” His hand rubbed up and down my back until the pain came back. I screamed. It felt like I was being torn apart. 

“What hurts?” He asked softly. He sounded afraid. Craig was never afraid. I broke away from him to crouch on my hands and knees. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips, rocking back and forth. 

“I, uh, don't think it's time for this.” 

I hissed. “No shit. Rub my back there.” The pressure of his hands felt nice.

“What's happening?” He asked, still massaging right above my butt. 

“Christ. The fuck is going on?” It was another voice. More pain, more screaming. 

His hands left. “He was like this when we got back.” 

“Stand him up.” Craig pulled me up by my armpits. More wetness fell. It felt nice as I leaned into him. A cool hand was on my forehead. “No fever.” 

“Is that good?” Craig's chest felt nice when he talked. 

“Yeah, no fever is always good.” I felt Wendyl touch my stomach, then my behind. I tried not to yell at him. “Can you walk? It'll be better if you walk. Grab Craig and walk.” I nodded grabbing his shoulders. We walked slowly onto the porch, and then it hurt and I felt my knees buckle. 

Craig caught me whispering into my ear as I moaned. He kept saying it was okay. 

“Obviously it's not.” I bit at his neck. He flinched. 

We walked around the porch until the sun set. Intermittent screaming, biting, and prodding as we shambled. 

“Inside. I need inside.” I panted into Craig's ear. He looked to Wendyl who couldn't hear. “Now. Inside now.” 

I was basically dragged back to the blankets, then set down. I grabbed at Craig to sit in front of me, my head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, even though you're a stubborn idiot.” I told him. “I'm dying, but I love you.” I heard Wendyl giggle. Craig's eyes looked wet. 

“I love you too. You'll be okay, right?” He looked at Wendyl who was still laughing. 

“Man, Bebe just cussed Cartman out the whole time.” 

“I don't give a fuck about those two. He's hurt.” Craig yelled. “Fix him.” More laughter. 

“It should be almost done.” I screamed again rocking on my knees, as she pulled my hair back with an elastic band. “Ready to be done?” 

I nodded, biting Craig hard. He screamed, and then I did. 

“Done with what?” Craig demanded as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“With what?” I echoed quietly. 

“Oh, wow. You didn't even realize that he is obviously pregnant.” The color drained from Craig's face. I let out an sob trying not to fall.

“Serious?” Craig asked as I rocked him back and forth. 

“Do you need to push?” I didn't know, I just whimpered. A hand was in me. It hurt. “You're ready to go.” I froze. 

Craig rubbed my back. I didn't move. “Does it feel better when you bite me?” I nodded, trying not to cry. “Do it the whole time then. As hard as you need to.” 

I bit him until my mouth was wet with blood. Wendyl gave me instructions. Breathe, push, rock, stop, good, breath, good, don't scream. 

“Let him scream.” Craig demanded. “If you want to and it helps do it the whole damn time.” I bit him again, trying to stay still. 

“Now, I need to now.” I said between bites.

“Push then. Do what you need to.” I heard Wendyl move behind me. I bit again, squeezing onto Craig's stomach. He said I was doing so good. 

Then there was fire and stretching and screaming. 

“Stop, be still. Do not push.” Wendyl's voice was serious. 

“The fuck not?” Craig asked. I just screamed. 

“Tearing. Tweek, take a deep breath. Good. Again.” I cried into Craig's chest. 

“Almost done, push when you're ready.” I was so tired. I felt myself slide into Craig's lap. “Three more, tops.” Craig wiped sweat off of my face while Wendyl spoke. 

It was only two more. Wendyl whipped around his bag. There was crying. Not my crying or Craig's crying, a third high squeal. Craig pulled me up and was kissing my mouth, his cheeks wet with tears. 

“You did so good.” He peppered my neck with kisses. “You were so brave.” He wiped the blood, his blood, off my face with the back of his hand. He didn't even complain. 

“She's perfect,” Wendyl cooed. Craig propped me up against the wall before taking her in his arms. 

“We have a baby, how crazy is that?” He asked me, while staring at her. She was so little. She was perfect, a tuft of dark hair and a small nose. She grabbed his finger and we both melted. “Hey there, it's Daddy. It's nice to meet you sunshine.” 

“Am I Mommy?” I asked dazed. Wendyl poured me a cup of water. 

“If you want to be. Or I can be Mommy? Or we're both Daddy.” His eyes were locked on her. 

“Mommy is fine.” I murmured looking at my chest. I guess they were breasts. 

“This part is easy. Hard part is the baby. Push when you need to. Less than an hour left, promise.” Wendyl smiled. 

“Can I lay down?” 

“Anyway you want.” I looked at Craig smiling. I laid in his lap, looking up and him looking down at her. Occasionally he smiled at me. He was crying. 

I tried to keep quiet as Craig told me that it was okay. More stomach cramps, more pushing. Not as bad though. 

“Let's get to the fun part,” Wendyl said as I panted. “What are going to name her?” 

“Tricia,” Craig immediately spoke. “If that's okay with you.” 

“Tricia,” I mumbled smiling. Wendyl took the blankets away and I was happy it was done. 

“Tricia needs to eat.” I looked at him confused. “They probably work.” Wendyl added. 

“And if they don't?” Craig sounded tense. I was trying to stay awake.

“Then we beg Bebe, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it.” Tricia was in my arms, grabbing blindly at my chest. Wendyl guided her to me and it sort of hurt, a gnawing sensation. He was close, watching her swallow. “Seems fine.”

Craig let out an exhale. 

“You're going to the dorms.” Wendyl chided, packing up his bag. Token and Clyde are going to come get you with the cart so I can keep an eye on them. 

“I'm not allowed in the dorms.” Craig started. “And Tweek isn't allowed to leave.” 

“We're making an exception for obvious reasons.”


	6. 14 Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I never mentioned that the chapters are song titles. It's not super important but it's like a fun little bonus if you're into that. 
> 
> Happy reading.

Token came with a cart after Wendyl left. Craig dressed me in one of his button ups, a brown one that fell just above my knees and kept slipping of my shoulders. 

“Is that a baby?” Token asked as Craig put us into the cart. “Did you steal Cartman's kid? I'm out if you stole his kid. He hates me enough already.” 

“We didn't,” I answered, Tricia snug against my chest. 

“Okay,” Token responds cautiously, while Craig gently pulled the cart. “I'll try that again. Craig, why do you two have a human infant?” 

“You see, when two people love each other very much,” I let out a dry laugh at Craig's stupid joke.

“I always thought it went when a mommy and a daddy love each other, that's the version I was taught.” 

“Obviously Mommy and Daddy are right here.” Craig responded. We hit a bump and everything hurt. At least the stars were pretty. 

“No way.” Token looked at me then at Tricia who was still sleeping in my arms. “You two had a kid?” 

“Tweek did all the work.” I meant to laugh but we hit a tree root and I groaned. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, seriously. Which one of us looks like we just popped out a kid?” 

“Well, uh, congrats, I guess.” He said walking along with Craig. “How long did you keep it a secret from me? He was kinda fat.” I scoffed. 

“You weren't fat honey, you were pregnant. Totally different.” I could see Craig's outline elbow Token. “And I didn't keep anything from anyone. Happy surprise.” Token laughed. 

“Well is it a boy or a girl? I mean they're doomed to be with Bebe's kid regardless, but still.” 

“I will murder Cartman before he touches Tricia.” I squeezed her tight, nodding in agreement. No one was looking back at me though. 

“Tricia? Really bro? You named her after your sister?” Token let out a snort and the wagon jolted as he Craig made a move to shove him.

“Felt right. Fuck off Token.” The cart stopped and there was a lit house. Like with light bulbs.

“Why is it bright?” I wondered aloud as Craig scooped us up. 

“Wendyl and Kyle made the solar panels work out back. Science and shit, I dunno.” Token answered, opening the door. 

God, the house was nice. I could hear a few fans whirling and I could smell something baking. The air was not so hot in here, not with all of the windows opened. 

“Lead them upstairs. They'll be in your and Clyde's room.” Wendyl was inside, sitting on a couch that I faintly remembered being a cream color. It had some stains and was starting to fray at the patches, which seemed to be made from denim. 

“Sure thing boss.” Token joked as Craig took the steps behind him. I wanted the laundry room, it felt strange in here. The bed was big though, and there were a lot of blankets. Posters of cartoon characters were plastered on the walls, the paper at the edges curling inward.

“I loved Red Racer.” Craig placed us down, pointing to the poster. 

“I couldn't bring myself to take it down. Clyde says it's childish.” 

“Fuck Clyde.” Craig sat down, grabbing Tricia from me. 

“Oh he complains about when you did at least once a week.” Token sat down at next to Craig. I climbed under the blankets, pulling them up past my head. I fought to hold my eyes open, pressing into Craig's back. “She is cute. That's Tweek's nose.”

“Mhm,” he sounded so enamored. I let out a sigh and I heard her gurgle. “Good morning Tricia. It's Daddy. This is Daddy's friend Token, he's an asshole but a good guy.” Token laughed. “Say hello Token. I told you he was an asshole.”

“Hi there, uh, Tricia. You're so small.” Token's voice was quiet. She started to cry. “What did I do?” He asked. 

“Hurt her feelings because you didn't greet her immediately.” The blankets were pushed down so she could eat. I climbed up to lean on the pillows. It hurt but I was only half awake. I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep. 

“God, I guess you weren't joking.” I pulled her closer to me as they talked. Her eyes were shut as she ate. 

“It'd be a weird thing to joke about.” I muttered as I leaned against Craig. He let my hair loose, running his fingers through it. 

“Bro, we've got an emergency meeting downstairs, Wendyl said.” The door broken open to a pudgy man with shaggy brown hair. He looked young, younger than Craig looked, only a scraggly dusting of a mustache on his top lip. He was talking too loud. 

“You're not supposed to be here. We agreed that this isn't a good place for you.” He was talking so loud, like we couldn't hear him. I pulled the blankets over Tricia and I. Too much noise. 

“Shut the fuck up dude.” Token said, the bed moving. “They're all staying here.” 

“Wendyl wants everyone downstairs. He said everyone.” Clyde slammed the door and Tricia cried. She wouldn't latch again. I groaned. 

“I'll take her.” Token offered. 

“No.” I shouted. “I mean no thank you.” Token chuckled. 

“I got her,” Craig said scooping her into his arms. I stumbled out of bed, everything hurting. I limped down the stairs to sofa. 

“I didn't mean you.” Wendyl frowned. He got up and scrambled to the bathroom, bringing back a dull green towel. Everyone was staring at me. No one said anything. He laid the towel down and told me to sit on it. “Just don't want to scrub blood out of the couch is all.” I nodded, leaning against Craig again. 

“So what the fuck?” Clyde asked. “Seriously. He's not supposed to be allowed in the dorms except for showers, and he isn't allowed in the whole damn town.” 

“Clyde, hush. We're obviously having a meeting to discuss this among the house.” Wendyl patted my arm. 

“Well I vote no. I vote no on whatever this shit storm is.” Clyde added. 

“What's going on?” Heidi asked, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was braided into two braids and she had flour on her shirt. “I knew I was baking late but am I seeing things?” 

“We're going to get in so much trouble. I got in trouble for bringing Butters into the town. I'm going to be ruined after this.” Kyle spoke up, glaring at me from across the room. 

“We all know he didn't kill anyone.” Token added. “Cartman is a big fat fuck who lies all the time.” 

“Tweek was caught dragging dead bodies to our drinking water.” Kyle clarified, pushing up a pair of glasses. “Is that a fucking baby?” 

“He was thirteen, it's not like he was doing anything malicious.” Wendyl said, turning to Kyle who sat crossed legged on the floor.

“Is that a goddamn baby?” Kyle repeated. Tricia cried in Craig's arms. 

“Oh, it is a baby!” Heidi exclaimed, walking over to Craig. “Aw, how tiny. I want a baby.” She pouted, kneeling at Craig's feet. 

“Where the fuck did you get a baby?” Kyle was turning very red. “If that's Bebe and Eric's kid you need to give him to me right now.” 

“Nu-uh, this baby is little. Way littler than Prince.” Heidi called out. “It's not him.” 

“A fucking baby?” Clyde butted in, jumping up. “No shit, that's a baby.” He pushed Heidi out of the way. 

“God, you're so terrible. You shouldn't just push people Clyde.” Heidi shouted, pushing him back. I clung onto Craig.

“How the fuck is there a baby?” Kyle walked up to the crowd. Token let out an audible sigh. 

“You act like I got more out of fourth grade than you Kyle.” Wendyl grabbed my arm. “Are you okay?” He whispered. I nodded slowly. 

“If there's a baby they should get to stay.” Heidi stood up and declared. “And obviously that's Craig's boyfriend so it's not like he's going to break into our rooms and scare the piss out of us anymore.” 

“You had a baby?” Kyle moved to me, staring me in the face. 

“Give him some space. It's been a long day.” Wendyl chided. Kyle did not move. 

“Seriously? First you can have sex with Craig no big deal, and now you're having a baby?” I nodded, looking down. 

“God, you have sex with Craig? That's like the worst experience in the world.” Clyde patted my knee, laughing. 

“Or you're just a little bitch.” Token added, smiling. 

“It was pretty bad but I didn't do it more than once.” Heidi said. “I feel like if you do it ten times you don't get to complain.” I blushed hearing about Craig's previous exploits. He just stared at Tricia, his thumb stroking her cheek. She had drifted back to sleep and her mouth was slightly open. 

“You had a baby?” Kyle asked once more. I nodded again. “Moses has obviously forsaken us.” 

“I was there. He had a baby like four hours ago. You're crowding them, back off.” Wendyl shooed them off with his hands. “I think they need to be in a home with power and with other people. The farmhouse is like a hundred degrees inside during the day.” 

“It only gets up to like ninety.” Kyle correct. 

“Ninety is too hot for a baby. You wouldn't make Eric and Bebe stay there.” Heidi shook her head. “They should stay. I want to make more baby clothes. I still have a bunch that Cartman said were too faggy or something equally shitty. I zoned out by the end of the baby shower.”

“God that was such a shit show. They didn't even like my present.” Clyde added. “He's not going to beg us for sex in the middle of the night?” 

“He seemed pretty into Tweek when I saw them,” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, like he's really flexible, I'm a bit jealous.” Token laughed. 

“I'm flexible!” Heidi exclaimed. 

“Not like him, trust me. You would die if we tried what they do.” My face was red and I heard my stomach growl. When had I eaten last? 

“Can we drop the topic of our sex life?” Craig interrupted, placing Tricia in my arms. She was still asleep. “Where is the food?” He stood up, walking out of the room. 

“Same place it always has been.” Wendyl called. 

“The bread Heidi makes is his favorite.” Heidi's eyes lit up and I nodded. 

“They have to stay, no one ever says anything nice about my cooking.” She slipped onto the couch next to me and started combing her fingers through my hair. After the initial startle it felt nice. “Can I braid it? It won't get in the way if I do.” She started before I even agreed. 

“What happens when Eric finds out?” Kyle asked, smoothing his shirt down.

“We don't let Eric find out.” Wendyl quickly said. 

“We can't hide things from him forever.” Clyde rung his hands together. Craig came back with a piece of bread. I ate it trying not to drop any crumbs on Tricia. He motioned with his head for Wendyl to scoot over, and then slid down next to me. 

“What's he going to do? Kill all of us? Bebe would be pissed. Then he and Kenny would have to do actual work.” Craig said, face neutral. I leaned onto his shoulder. 

“Also one hundred percent sure Butters would stop banging Kenny if Tweek was hurt.” I choked a little bit on my bread when I heard Heidi. “What? I saw them doing it on the couch when I delivered their food. Kenny was getting fucked pretty hard by Butters.” 

“No way.” I said through a mouth full of food. 

“I would fuck Kenny. He's pretty cute after you get past the Eric's right hand man nonsense.” Clyde interjected. Kyle was laughing like this was the funniest thing ever. 

“You'd fuck a tomato Clyde.” Token said, shoving him a little. 

“Only a hot tomato.” 

“What is a hot tomato?” I asked as I was handed a cup of something orange tinted. 

“You know, when it's just the right amount of curvy.” The whole room turned to Clyde who just shrugged. “Like you guys never thought of banging produce before.” A chorus of no's broke out. 

“Not even once.” Craig added as I took a drink. It was sweet. Juice? 

“Whatever, keep lying to yourselves.” I finished the cup as Clyde kept trying to defend himself. “Are they really staying in our room?” Clyde grumbled. “It's Token and I's room.” 

“I don't mind. Craig is our friend.” Token added. “I'm not a shitty friend who is going to make my friend and his boyfriend and baby sleep in the living room.” 

“I'm not a bad friend.” 

“Then they'll stay in our room.” Token slapped Clyde on the back. 

“You two can stay in my bed if you want. It wouldn't be that much different than usual.” Heidi said as she finished my hair. It felt strange but it wasn't in my face which was nice. 

Clyde smiled real big and Token rolled his eyes. 

Tricia started to cry, little squeals of displeasure. The towel became wet. 

“Do you have any diapers left Heidi?” Wendyl asked, leaving the room. 

“Yeah, top drawer of my dresser. Bebe didn't like them. Bitch.” Heidi leaned into me to see Tricia. Her chest was soft against my arm. “So back to the baby, what's it's name?” 

“You shouldn't call people it.” Wendyl called from the stairs his arms full of something cloth. 

“Singular they is weird concept,” Kyle said, leaning to see Tricia. 

“From the guy who won't call me Wendyl consistently.”

“Whatever,” Kyle said. “Apparently there are no genders anymore and the rules don't matter anyway.” 

“The rules never mattered.” Wendyl took Tricia out of my arms and like magic put her in a diaper before I could even complain. 

“So they're staying right?” Heidi asked again, staring at Tricia. “What the baby's name?” 

“Tricia. Her name is Tricia.” Craig said, taking her back from Wendyl. 

“Aw, I wanna make girl clothes and braid her hair and paint her nails. Please they have to stay. I'll teach her to bake and can and we'll have so much fun. If you're not gonna do it for them do it for me. I will stop putting out.” Heidi looked at Clyde at the last part. “I'm dead serious. If you vote against this Clyde, I will only fuck Token and Wendyl from here on out.”

“Jeeze, your baby fever is terrifying.” Clyde muttered. 

“I just want a baby. It's not that weird. Really.”

“Maybe you're just a late bloomer.” Wendyl said softly. “It happens. I mean anything could happen.” 

Heidi nodded, looking at Tricia again. “And if not then there's Tricia. Look how cute she is. Way cuter than Prince.” 

“So they're staying?” Wendyl asked, looking around the room. Kyle finally shrugged. 

“Cartman is going to eventually murder us all anyway.” 

“You're just butt hurt he made you move here after you let Butters stay. We're really not that bad.” Clyde was rolling his eyes at Kyle. “I'm surprised you put up with his bullshit for this long.” 

“Tweek looks about ready to pass out, let them go to sleep.” Token said. “We can talk in the morning.” 

Heidi let out a loud squeal of delight and before I had really thought too much about it Token and Clyde were on either side of me pulling me up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's fun to write them all talking.


	7. You! Me! Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH sterndecorum made art! JFC IT'S SO FUCKING CUTE!!!!!! Like look at this y'all
> 
> http://sterndecorum.tumblr.com/post/168003230753/art-for-fic 
> 
> AWWW THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH!
> 
> This chapter is for you!

They kept talking once we reached the bedroom, reminiscing on old times. Token was kind enough to lay me on the bed, which I didn't want to be on. It was too bright and too open. I didn't feel safe. After a few moments of deliberation I slid off the bed and took a blanket to the closet.

“What is he doing?” Clyde asked, turning to watch me push stored garbage out of the way. It's not they needed size five shoes still or a tennis racket. It was junk and I just wanted to lay down.

“He feels better in a small space. It's hard to explain.” Craig said, drinking something dark. He brought Tricia and tucked her beside me. I tried to bite his neck but he pulled away.

“I think dogs do that with puppies. Maybe you've got like mutant DNA that makes you like a dog. That'd be super cool. Like a super hero or something. Dogs fuck a lot, makes sense.” Clyde took a drink, flopping onto the bed.

“Don't call them dogs, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Apparently I'm not flexible enough, according to you. That's one thing.” Clyde made a huffing noise as I saw him steal a kiss from Token from a crack in the sliding door.

“Dude, I didn't think human beings could even move that way. It was magnificent and a little disturbing. He just took like the whole damn thing.” Token was drinking too.

“For real? God he put that bumpy part in me once and I had to have Kyle's hand in my ass repairing it.”

  
“We know, you keep reminding us. You told him he could.” Token laughed.

“I just thought it would be okay. I thought it was just a normal dick.” Clyde had cuddled up next to Token. Craig brought a pillow to the closet, propping my head up. I bit him this time and he moaned. The smell made me more sleepy.

“You complain a lot when taking a normal dick.”

“Yours is just big. Even Heidi thinks so.” Craig bent over to kiss me as they spoke.

“I'll be here in a minute, okay?” I nodded, my eyes closing. “Can we stop talking about our penises?” Craig left, shutting the door so that just a sliver of light came in.

“Fine. Freaked out about being a parent? That shit is scary.” Clyde's head was in Token's lap as he spoke. I flipped over, careful of Tricia. Was I freaked out? Yeah, I was. I was very freaked out. It would have been different if I had know. I would have had things ready. I would not be sleeping in a strange closet. The farm work would have been done. There would be food stores. I'd have clothes.

“I'm sort of in shock.” Craig said softly. “Like it doesn't feel real.” I heard the bed creak and saw a shadow block the door. “Goodnight.” Then Craig was pressed against me, nuzzling into my neck.

“Careful,” I murmured, half dazed. “Don't crush her.” Craig rubbed my back.

“Mm, I won't.” He was kissing my ear, pushing the braid to the side. “Are you afraid?” I nodded. “I think I can smell it.” His hands wrapped around my stomach.

“Yeah?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah. I think I could smell that you were pregnant too. I dunno, you just smelled like me but you too. I should have told you something. I should have figured it out when you stopped getting into sex.” His hands were on my chest and there was liquid. He moved his hands.

“Sorry.” I pressed into him, eyes closed.

“Do we have a baby?” He asked, sounding a bit confused.

“I think so.” I responded, head lolling to the side so he could bite me. “She's right here.”

“Did you really give birth to my baby?” He asked again, something husky in his voice.

“Mmhmm,” I slurred as he lightly bit at my neck.

“That's so fucking hot. You on your hands and knees giving birth to our baby was the most erotic thing I have ever seen in my life.” I shushed him. “Seriously, it was.”

“I was a hot and sweaty mess. I still stink.”

“You smell great. You look great. If there was any doubt we were meant to be it's gone.” He kissed at my temple.

“Yeah? Even when I hurt you?” My hand pressed at his neck.

“Yeah, even you biting me until I bled. The whole thing. I'm gonna go crazy when we have sex next.” He growled.

“They're so fucking cute, it's not fair Token! Why aren't you and Heidi sweet to me?” A harsh stage whisper broke our moment. We both laughed.

“Shut the hell up Clyde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I like the title song way to much. 
> 
> "And then on the way home, it always seems like a good idea to go paddling in the fountain, and that's because it IS a good idea." Words to live by right there. 
> 
> Check out sterndecorum's art, like for real, it's too fucking cute.


	8. Myriad Harbor

Clyde and Token had left for Heidi's bed in the middle of the night. Tricia had woken up twice in the four hours before the sun rose, little fists in the air screaming as loud as she could. Craig slept like a log, not even a twitch as I held her to my chest. 

I hadn't gotten much sleep by the time the door slid open to call for breakfast. The room was too bright, the sun filtering through broken blinds. I had to pee, wanted to bathe, and was hungry but I was too tired to move. As soon as the sun hit Tricia's face she started screaming again. 

“Rise and shine!” Clyde said loudly. I didn't even bother rolling over to glare at him. “Wendyl says we need to do farm work. Well not Tweek, Tweek gets to take the day off, isn't that lucky?” I turned my head to see him shaking Craig. Craig groaned. 

“Get up! Time to wake up! Good morning!” Tricia was still screaming. She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to be held. I had just changed her an hour ago. I took a deep breath to keep from crying. 

“Get up you lazy asshole! There is stuff to do! We have to tend the fucking farm! Wendyl said it's real overgrown.” I saw Clyde kick Craig in the side. 

“The fuck man?” Craig called out, stretching his arms back. “Don't got to be so loud.” He mumbled, nudging my leg. It hurt. It hurt to be touched. I groaned. “The fuck is that noise? Tweek?” 

He propped himself up on his hands and glanced at me. Tricia had quieted down to a pitiful whimper in my arms, latching on and off. 

“Oh, that was real huh?” He wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me close. I cried out. Tricia followed suit. 

“It hurts to move.” I complained as he released me. 

“Want me to bring you breakfast?” I mumbled an agreement as I tried to calm Tricia again. He touched her hair and she stilled. I drifted back to sleep with her flat on my chest. 

 

 

More crying.

And vomit.

Her vomit. 

I held her close and bolted up, ignoring the pain as I moved. Quickly and carefully I went down the stairs with Craig's shirt unbuttoned, curdled milk dripping down to my navel.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating. I just stood there too terrified to talk. Tricia shrieked. 

“The hell are you nude in the kitchen, dude?” Clyde asked through a mouth full of what I think was apple sauce. It was stuck to his mustache and dribbling out of his mouth as he spoke. “We wear pants in this house. It's a house rule. Wendyl decided that a long time ago.” He let out a hearty laugh wiggling his eyebrows at Heidi who looked away. 

“Yeah, like don't come into the kitchen naked. Gross, there's blood all over the back of your shirt. You should really change and shower.” Kyle said, pushing away from the table with a grimace. Craig smiled at me softly, motioning for me to sit down. Tricia kept screaming.

I started to cry. I clung to Tricia and cried. 

“What's wrong?” Craig asked, as he dropped his food onto the table. Wendyl and Heidi rushed towards me. 

“Give her to me,” Heidi said with her crooked teeth smiling. “She probably just needs to be burped.” I didn't hesitate when she reached for her. She moved to the couch with Tricia against her chest. 

“I'm going to button your shirt okay? It's alright, you're just hormonal everything is fine.” Wendyl said as he buttoned my shirt from the bottom up. “All better.” He wiped the puke from my stomach with the hem of his gray shirt. 

“You weren't that nice to me when I came downstairs naked.” Clyde complained from the table, breaking a muffin into small pieces. 

“You were trying to fuck Heidi on the kitchen table where we all eat.” Wendyl responded, leading me to the table and sitting me next to Craig. I heard a little burp then a laugh from Heidi. 

“Bring a towel maybe?” She called out. I went to stand up but Craig put his hand on my bare knee and shook his head. I sniffled. 

“I just wanted to check plowing someone on a kitchen table off of my bucket list is all.” He shoved more muffin into his mouth, chewing loudly. 

“There are at least thirty abandoned houses within a five minute walk. All of which have kitchen tables.” Kyle rubbed his temples while staring into a cup of water. 

“Not the same. It's gotta be voyeuristic. That's the word right Token? From that book?” Token rolled his eyes as Kyle huffed. 

“Sorry I read you that romance novel.” Token looked dejectedly onto his plate, spoon twirling some applesauce. 

“Nah, it was totally great. I learned lots of stuff. You guys are always saying I should take an active role in learning.” Clyde laughed with his mouth full. “I did plenty of activity afterwards.” Wendyl set a plate in front of me. Muffins and apple sauce. It smelled good.

“Hey, why does he get two muffins? That's not fair. I want two muffins.” Clyde grabbed at my plate. Craig glared at him, pushing his hand away. 

“You can have two when you have a baby. That's when you can have two muffins.” Wendyl scolded him. “Eat and then you can shower and go back to bed.” I nodded. The muffins were warm and soft, dissolving into my mouth as I chewed. They were sweet but also savory. I couldn't place the taste. 

“What's in the muffins?” I asked after swallowing the first. “If you don't mind me asking.” 

“Deer fat.” Heidi came into view with Tricia asleep in her arms. “Also I'm the winner of the game. I saw everyone's penis first.” She chuckled as Clyde made sour face.

“What?” I asked as I heard water running. Heidi was at a sink, a working sink, with a towel wiping Tricia off. 

“I can't believe I lost. When did you see Cartman's thing?” Clyde said, scrapping his chair against the wood floor. 

“Same time I saw Kyle's. Fifteen at Stark's Pond, they were doing the nasty.” Kyle turned a deep red color as he looked at his hands. 

“Nu-uh? Really?” Clyde said loudly as he walked to the entryway. “Who was catching?” He asked as he laced up his shoes. 

“Who do you think? Three hundred pound monster or dainty little Kyle? It's pretty obvious.” Heidi laughed as she shut off the water. 

“This is wildly inappropriate.” Kyle shouted. Craig squeezed my thigh, smiling slyly. 

“Whatever, we all knew you liked it up the butt. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Clyde opened the front door and placed one foot outside. “I mean Token takes a dick on occasion, and I kinda like it. I guess Tweek is sort of the best at it though, right? So you're in good company.” 

“Why do we keep him around again?” Kyle wondered aloud as I just sat there mortified. Craig was gasping for air as he laughed. Wendyl just shook his head as he grabbed plates from the table. 

“Because there are thirteen people in town, two of which are infants.” Token said somberly. “Also his house is full of shoes.” He cracked a smile, and patted Craig on the back before walking out the door after him. 

Tricia was placed in my arms with a fresh diaper, sound asleep. I smiled a Heidi who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Go take a shower. Have Craig help you.” She winked at me. “I'm gonna go look for the little girl clothes I made. She's so cute.” 

“Up we go.” Craig said softly as he took Tricia from me. I limped away from the table, following Craig. He spoke to her at a decibel I couldn't quite make out, hushed and happy tones. 

The bathroom was huge. White marble floor and white tile on the walls. It looked so clean. Craig put Tricia in my arms as he stepped into an over sized shower stall. Rectangle tiles of black and white lined the wall.

“You only get like ten minutes of hot water.” 

“Hot water?” I asked disbelieving. “Like water flows from the top?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded as I gaped at the silver shower head. “Wendyl set up irrigation from Stark's. He read it in a book. It was a while ago. Don't touch the PVC pipes outside of the house.” The water started to run and he took Tricia from me. 

I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, then stepped into the water. I hadn't had a proper shower since before the adults left. There was shampoo and soap. Real soap. I bent over to grab the shampoo off of the floor and hissed. The water was running a ruddy brown at my feet. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and quickly threaded my fingers through the braid. My greasy hair fell past my shoulders and stuck to my back. I took a dollop of green shampoo and scrubbed with my fingernails. A tingle ran down my spine as I rinsed the lather off of my head. My hair smelled nice in the first time I could remember. I had never realized how badly I smelled. 

I took the white washrag and as quickly as I could scrubbed the dirt and grime away from my body. My eyes fell to my stomach. Red angry stretch marks littered my skin. I had never realized that before. Was I just not paying attention?

The water grew cold and I stepped out. Craig frowned at me. 

“You smell bad now.” I let out a laugh. “Seriously, you smell like flowers or some shit. You usually smell like wood. I like it.” He walked towards me and bit at my neck. “That's better. I know it's you now.” He laughed. 

I found a towel that was once white, but now was a dingy color between white and gray. It was soft against my skin. 

“I don't have any clothes.” I mumbled to Craig who was smiling down at Tricia. 

“Hmm?” 

“No clean clothes.” I repeated, folding the towel around myself. 

“Heidi will have something.” He lead me out of the bathroom and up the stairs to our room. He opened the closet door and placed Tricia down on the blankets. “Lay down and sleep. I'll get something for you from Heidi.” I think I was asleep before he left the room. 

 

 

The days passed in a blur. It was summer, then fall. I didn't go back to the farm. I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep the whole time. I took the job of helping Heidi with cooking rations. Cartman still hadn't realized I was here.

Tricia was a little over five months old at the start of December. There was snow on the ground when Craig regained interest in sex.

“Shh, she's sleeping. Do not wake her up.” I mumbled as he scissored me open. We were both naked on the bed we never slept in, Craig already hard. 

“I know, I know.” He mumbled leaning on top of me to bite my neck. I moaned. “Shh,” he mocked. 

“You're not the one who has to deal with her awake.” I whispered into his ear as he thrusted his fingers in and out. “You'll be out cold as soon as you're done. I still have to feed her at least one more time tonight.” He hit my prostate and I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. 

“More of that?” He sultrily laughed pressing further. I nodded as he flipped me face down. “Bite the pillow.” A followed his order and I felt him enter. I bit hard. 

“Still, be still.” I hissed. “Fucking shit.” I groaned as I felt him twitch. 

“Can I go?” I nodded and he was slow. He went to fondle my chest and I started leaking. 

“Stop that. You're making a mess.” He grabbed again. “Seriously.” 

“I like it.” He grumbled as he pushed in and out. It was starting to feel good. My hands traveled to my member as he pushed in far enough to bite my neck. 

“There, there.” I urged him, toes curled. He set an agonizingly slow pace. I still hadn't felt the knot.

“Mm, wanna have another baby?” He moaned in my ear. I clenched around him, he growled. 

“Make it faster,” I whined. “Deeper.” 

“Nu-uh, next time you're wet I'll do it. I'll split you open.” I bit the pillow to stifle the noise as I felt the knot touch me. 

“Flip me over. I wanna see you.” He pulled out, flipping me onto my back. He gave me a few sloppy kisses as he jammed a pillow underneath my back. He pulled my legs up around his lower back. 

“Ready?” He asked. I nodded, placing my mouth open against his neck. He thrusted and he was all the way in. I grimaced, biting harder. He moved a bit then came. 

I was half hard underneath him. I felt generally uninterested in the situation. 

“Want me to give you a handjob?” He asked, laying on top of me. I shook my head. “Sorry,” he mumbled arms around my shoulders. 

“It's okay,” I whispered back, my nails lightly scratching down his back. I heard him sigh. “Don't be sad. I'm just out of practice.” He chuckled. 

“I just wanted you to get off too. I wanted to make you happy.” I leaned up to kiss the stubble on his chin, working my way to his mouth. 

“Stupid, I'm already happy.” He laughed loudly at my response. 

Tricia started babbling from the closet.

“Motherfucker. I told you to be quiet.” I mumbled pinned beneath him. She started to cry. 

“Token!” Craig banged the wall behind the headboard. “Clyde! A little help!” 

After a few minutes of pounding Clyde walked into our room, rubbing his eyes. 

“It's the middle of the night, what the hell do you need?” He fumbled along the wall for the light switch. “The fuck? You could warn a guy!” He shouted in surprise. 

“Warning.” Craig said rolling his eyes and smiling. I smiled back kissing his mouth. 

“Did you just need an audience?” Tricia grew louder. 

“Please grab her.” I said softly. “Craig is too loud and woke her up.”

“And do what with her?” He asked dumbfounded. “Why not get up? You could like stop fucking and take care of your kid.” 

“He's fucking stuck. We're stuck together. Just grab her, for God's sake.” Clyde slid open the closet door and pulled her up to his chest. 

“Clyde's got you because Mommy is too busy being plowed by Daddy.” Tricia cooed at him, grabbing for his face. “Yeah, that's right. Daddy is a pervert. Uh-huh.” 

“Don't say that.” Craig groaned. 

“Oh, Daddy wants me to lie to you Tricia. Do you want me to lie to you?” She gurgled. “No, you don't. Lying is bad. Daddy doesn't want me to say that Mommy and Daddy are bare assed and fucking on the bed. But if I turned around you could see that they were. Uncle Clyde isn't going to lie to you, isn't that right?” 

“Uncle Clyde,” Craig said pensively. “It's sort of terrifying.” I chuckled. 

“No it isn't.” He sing-songed. “Daddy's dick shoved all the way into Mommy is sort of terrifying.” His voice dropped back down to it's regular intonation. “Token was right, it is sort of hot. The titties make it better.”

I pushed Craig off of me, wincing when we came unhinged. I wrapped the blanket around me and grabbed Tricia. “Thanks Clyde. We're done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write Clyde as a monster and sometimes he's just a super chill guy. I think I like oversharer Clyde best.


	9. If You Tolerate This Your Children Will Be Next

The snow was just starting to thaw the day I woke up hot and wet. Tricia was fast asleep beside me and Craig was nowhere to be found. I lifted her into my arms and made my way to the kitchen, wet sopping down my legs. Tricia, a young ten months old was sleeping against my shoulders as I saw Wendyl and Heidi making breakfast. Kyle sat at the table with a thick book on electrical engineering he had stolen from the old library.

“I have a pr-problem.” I stuttered as Tricia stretched her arms upwards. She had tiny white mittens that Heidi had painstakingly sewn after Tricia had clawed her face at night. Her little hands went to her eyes and rubbed.

“Mm-hm?” Heidi said, walking over to hand Tricia a wooden spoon, which she greedily grabbed and swung about, giggling as it cut through the air.

“I'm le-leaking. Tell Craig.” I mumbled as I set her down on the tile floor. She banged the spoon on the floor a few times while Heidi clapped.

“What?” Wendyl asked as Kyle shut the book. I pulled at the collar of the green dress that Heidi had given me, insisting that it was so cute.”

“Craig is in the shower. I will send him up.” Kyle responded. “Please leave before you end up fucking on the table.” His voice even and steady as Heidi laughed.

“No one is allowed to fuck on the table,” she parroted rolling her eyes in Wendyl's direction.

“It's goddamn unsanitary.” Kyle jabbed as he got out of his chair, putting his hand on my shoulder. The touch felt nice and I let out a little moan. Heidi laughed some more while Wendyl turned. Kyle put his hands in the air as I tried to lean into him again.

“Off you go,” Wendyl said. “We'll bring her up when she needs to eat.” I nodded, climbing the stairs slowly, hands gripping the banister until they were white. I could hear Heidi banging on the bathroom door.

“You're lover needs to have sex! He's in your bedroom! Also you've taken way too long in the shower.” I heard a few more beats on the door for good measure as I took the steps slowly.

Then there was a door being swung open and hands on my hips as I was picked up and brought into our room. “About fucking time,” the voice growled as he pinned me to the bed.

“Not here.” I whimpered, taking in the hungry look on Craig's face as he pulled the dress off of my small frame. He scooped me up into the closet, leaving the door partially opened.

“Thank you Heidi,” he moaned as he placed a finger underneath the red lace between my legs. “Thank you god for panties.”

“Take them off.” I grumbled, trying to shift to get comfortable.

“Take them off what?” He said, licking at my neck.

“Please, take them off please.” I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him on top of me.

“Someone is impatient.” He smiled as he finally pulled them off. His hands crept to my backside as I bucked off the ground. “I missed seeing you like this.” He hummed into my ear, sucking gently.

“Please,” I moaned as he slipped a finger in. “I need, need it.”

“Let me work you open.” He bit at my neck as I wiggled beneath him. “Or I can leave and your body can do it.” I pulled him down, scratching his back.

“No, you do it. P-please.” He let out a little laugh.

“I think you had a stutter as a kid, didn't you?” I nodded into his chest as he inserted another finger. I let out a breathy moan as he moved. He was hard against my leg, grinding back and forth.

I struggled beneath him to pull of a white and red polka dot band from my chest. He laughed as he added another finger.

“I can't believe you are wearing a preteen bra.” He chuckled, using his other hand rub my chest.

“Stop that.” I scolded, trying to put an arm in front of him. “It's not like there were,” he hit my prostate and I shouted.

“There were?” He asked again, unstopping.

“There were options.” I squeaked as he brushed it again.

“It's just funny is all.” I pushed up to bite at his neck, sighing as I smelled him.

“Shh.” I murmured as he removed his hands and flipped me over.

“I had half the mind to make you cum before hand, but I'm getting needy.”

“I wanna see,” I protested. “ I wanna see you, Cr-Craig.” He smacked my bottom. I let out a sharp whine.

“Next time. I promise.” He groaned into my ear as he slipped in.

“Mmm, keep going.” I shouted into the pillow when he stilled. “You're not gonna hurt m-me.” I felt slick drip down my legs as he moved in and out. “Harder.” He slowed down, leaning in to nuzzle my neck again.

“Harder what?” He was moving excruciatingly slow.

“Please! Please!” I screamed as he started to move again. I felt my knees go weak underneath me and started to slip. “Close.” I tried to keep my voice down as he kept thrusting in and out.

“I'm gonna fuck you even if you fall asleep.” And I came all over the blankets, panting and writhing as he kept moving. He slowed down.

“Want me to stop?” He asked cautiously as I felt the knot brush against me ever so slightly.

“No!” I said loudly, feeling myself get hard again. “You said you wouldn't.” I mumbled as he kept slowly moving.

“Dirty talk is one thing, babe.” He said as he leaned into me. “I want you to like it.” He pulled on the braid in my hair, letting a few strands of hair loose and into my face.

“I do like it. I like it.” I complained as he barely moved.

“Yeah?” He asked pulling out all of the way. I nodded into the pillow and he slid back in, causing me to clench around him in surprise. “Jesus fuck,” he panted. We rocked back and forth for a good while, until he started pushing harder.

“Fill me, please,” I cried, my cock feeling heavy.

“Oh?” He asked coyly, going faster. “You want me to fill you?” I felt his knot brush against me again and I screamed. “Is that a yes?” I collapsed into the blankets as he moved. He lifted me up by my knees and entered me fully. I screamed and panted as we both came again.

I was too tired to stay awake for cuddling.

 

 

 

Two weeks later Token and Craig were sent off on an expedition to grab supplies from the hospital. I cried in bed with him the night before he was supposed to leave. He smoothed my hair down and promised it would be okay and I wanted to believe him.

The second day they were gone Cartman came by for a surprise visit.

“Ay!” He shouted, bursting in through the front door. I grabbed Tricia and ran into the pantry. She babbled her happy noises and grabbed for my braid. I tried to hush her.

“Eric,” Kyle's voice said calmly, “What a surprise. So glad you could just barge in.”

“Shut your Jew mouth.” His words were sharp and loud, like a drill sergeant. “Where's the little twitchy fuck whose supposed to be on the farm. He wasn't there and neither was his corpse, but somehow the work was done.”

“What do you mean?” Clyde called out, voice unsteady.

“I mean the blond boy that was getting his ass pounded by Craig last Kenny told me. Where the hell is he?” There was a bang and the sound of breaking glass.

“Dude, don't just go breaking glasses.” Heidi said, sounding annoyed.

“Don't call me dude, you pathetic excuse for a female. Get your period yet? Didn't think so.” Cartman was laughing like he had just heard the best joke. I could just make out the hushed tones of Wendyl saying Heidi was a girl and it's okay.

“Where is he?” More yelling. Tricia had fallen asleep in my lap. Then there was a loud bang followed by screaming.

“Fucking hell, in the pantry. He's in the pantry. Put the gun down.” Kyle frantically said. The door opened before I could hide further.

“The fuck is this?” Cartman had gotten larger, blocking out most of the light in the doorway. His stomach jiggled as he stepped towards me. I wrapped my arms around Tricia as he kept walking.

“Hello Eric.” I mumbled not making eye contact.

“Who the fuck said he could stay here!” There was silence. “Goddamn it! Tell me.”

“I did. He had an infant and the farmhouse was unsafe.” Wendyl spoke up. Cartman stepped out of the pantry motioning for me to follow.

“An infant?” He looked back to Tricia on the floor. “Are you fucking serious?” I nodded sheepishly. His hands grabbed at my chest. “Those are fucking boobs! I thought you had a dick Twitch.” I tried to remember why he called me that. I fought to stay still as he groped me.

“Get your hands off of him.” Clyde spat, pushing Cartman. “You can't just fucking grab people you fuckwad.”

“You can't just steal murderers.” Cartman said pushing him back. “It's coming back. With or without the kid. Your choice.” I looked at Wendyl and Heidi.

I knew the farmhouse would be too hot and too cold and I wouldn't be able to take care of her. I looked back at her sleeping. She was big enough for food almost. She ate applesauce and muffins. Heidi nodded at me. I let out a sigh.

“Get moving prisoner.” He scowled.

“Two minutes to say goodbye, please.” He nodded, a sick smile spreading across his face. My eyes fell to Tricia sleeping in the pantry. I sighed, looking upward to stop from crying. She looked so small in her red jacket, covered in a light pink blanket Heidi had made her.

I scooped up Tricia and held her close to my chest. My hand brushed through her thick black hair. I looked down at her forehead as her white mittens pressed into my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“It's okay honey. It's okay. Momma is gonna be back soon, okay? You'll spend some time with Daddy and Heidi and everyone else here. You'll have lots of fun.” I took another breath. “I love you. It's going to be okay.”

I let her linger in my arms for a few minutes until I heard Cartman clear his throat. His fat fingers were curled around his elbows as he scowled. “You could take your freak baby with you if you want. I'm not making you leave her, I'm not a monster.” I heard Clyde let out a laugh.

“You're pretty much a monster dude.” There was a flash of silver then a bang followed by a smokey smell. Clyde crumpled to the ground grasping his knee.

“You can't just shoot people!” Kyle called out as he rushed to Clyde. He ripped off his green coat and tied it well above the wound. I quickly gave a crying Tricia to Heidi whose eyes were wide with horror.

“Seems that if I have a gun I can Kahl.”

“Take care of Tricia and tell Craig I love him.” I muttered as I turned away.

“Grab the other fruitcake, queermo.” He pointed at Clyde. “Want to talk shit then he can work the farm too.”

“He's going into shock, you can't take him.” Kyle protested as I grabbed for Clyde.

“The hell I can't. Where the fuck did you get the balls to disrespect me?” He pointed the gun at him. “Come with us or take a bullet, those are your two choices.”

“Just fucking go,” I could hear Wendyl hiss. “Just fucking go and take care of Clyde and we can figure this out later.”

“Hey buddy,” I leaned down over him. “I'm going to pick you up, okay?” He didn't nod. He wasn't even screaming. Kyle pulled the jacket tighter, picking up a black bag, as he helped me hoist him onto my back.

We walked solemnly through the woods with Cartman following. The air felt cold on my legs as I tried to avoid stepping in patches of snow. I was bent over, arms making a seat for Clyde. He had started to snivel.

“Shh, it's okay. We're going to make it better. Just hold onto my shoulders.” I whispered as he cried. He gripped me tightly.

“This is a death march Eric. Clyde will die on the farm and you fucking know it.” Kyle shouted as the farm came into view.

“Shut up. Don't antagonize him or he'll shoot you too.” I scolded under my breath. Kyle scoffed but was otherwise silent. “It'll be alright,” I mumbled to a now hysterical Clyde. “Kyle and I will fix it. You'll be fine.”

“Home sweet home, huh?” Cartman laughed. “I'll let you rest tonight but someone will be here tomorrow to make sure you work.” I nodded as he made eye contact with me. “At least one of you knows how to respect authoritah.” He slammed the gate as we hobbled into the house.

“I have some medicine in my bag.” Kyle had frantically dumped out his black dufflebag onto the floor as I placed a screaming Clyde onto the bare mattress.

Clyde did not make a joke.

“Go get some water. Quickly.” Kyle told me as he held a flask up to Clyde's lips. “Go!”

I stumbled out of the farmhouse and to the back of the property where I squeezed out of a whole in the fence with a deflated plastic cube that we had pilfered from Jimbo's shop when the water first stopped working. I ran over railroad tracks and then past a string of empty houses before making a right at the old school to dunk the container in the lake. It filled up in five slow minutes and I struggled to quickly make my way back.

When I returned Clyde was tied to an old chair with a new flask to his lips. Kyle slipped him a few yellow pills as I dropped the water at his side. Clyde had stopped crying so loudly, just the occasional hiccup while he trembled.

Kyle was pouring something sour smelling over a hatchet, using a rag to scrub the wood debris away. He pulled out a pair of purple nylon gloves and slipped them on his hands, then placed a needle and thread on a tray.

“Grab his shoulders and hold him tight.” I followed orders, pulling him back to the chair. “Hug him from the front so you're not watching.” Kyle put a rag in his mouth. I moved, wrapping my arms around him, making quiet hush noises. Then there was quiet for a moment, “Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, Sarah, Rebecca,” he started chanting. Then there was a swoosh followed by a crunch as I felt Clyde fight against me and let out a muffled scream. And another, and another. Then a thump as I heard the hatchet clang to the ground. Clyde was thrashing in his seat.

“Hold him still.” Kyle said sternly. “Just have to stitch him up a bit.” There was only the sound of Clyde screaming into the gag, then dripping water and unfurling cloth bandages. “All done. Let him go.” He immediately slumped forward as I turned back around.

Kyle had blood all over his gray sweater, and there was a puddle by his knees. I looked further down to see Clyde's knee, calf, and left foot still in his shoe on the floor, laying in a pool of blood. I swallowed back vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you thought I was wasting the graphic violence tag?
> 
> Also sorry Sterndecorum for using your art in a sad moment.


	10. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS MORE ART Y'ALL NSFW ART 
> 
> I'm super stoked, thanks towards. (Also if you don't want me to share this then comment and I'll take it down. 
> 
> https://nsfb.tumblr.com/post/168108245225

“Let us stay. Please.” I stopped tilling soil and looked at the gate where Cartman was leaning. Craig was holding Tricia with Token behind him.   
  
“You fags want to be with your boyfriends, huh?” Cartman took a few steps back, swinging open the gate.   
  
Craig's knees were bent with his shoulders hunched around Tricia. He did not make eye contact, just nodded into the top of Tricia's head. Craig looked so much smaller than Cartman, like a scared child asking for permission.   
  
“Fine. Those three,” He pointed at me, glaring, and I immediately went back to work. “Those three are not allowed out of the fence, mmkay?” I could hear Tricia let out a fussy wine, the noise she made when she was hungry, and my heart sank. We had been here for three days. Had she not eaten in three days?   
  
“Not that the cripple is going anywhere.” Cartman cackled, letting out a few snorts, then gasping for air. A thank you was mumbled by Craig, then quick steps towards me, an arm around my waist, then a quick kiss on my mouth. I stared at the ground, fiddling with the tool used to break frozen earth. I felt myself relax at his scent.   
  
His free hand pried the tool from my hands as he placed Tricia to my chest. “Feed her.” He sounded tense. I glanced up to see Cartman watching as I unbuttoned the top of my dirty green dress, the same one Heidi had insisted looked so cute.   
  
“Fucking gross.” Cartman called. “I'm leaving before I have to see you fuck a hermaphrodite.” The gate swung closed and I heard the lock and chain rattle before a high pitched click.   
  
“Where's Clyde?” Craig asked as Tricia greedily ate.   
  
“Inside, hopefully asleep.” I mumbled while I coaxed Tricia into eating.   
  
“Is that blood on your back?” I nodded. “Your blood?”   
  
“No. Clyde.” I tried to distance myself from the memory of his leg on the ground. Craig looped an arm around my waist and led me inside.   
  
“Where is Wendyl? And Heidi?” Kyle was struggling to keep his voice down as he interrogated Token.

 

“The dorms.” Token was quiet as he helped Kyle change a dirty bandage. 

  
“With Cartman? You left them with him?” Token stiffly nodded as I looked away from the raw stump. Craig was silent.   
  
“Why would you ever leave them? Who has the baby?” I peaked behind me to see Kyle wrapping a long white bandage.   
  
“We do.” Craig said softly, stepping away to look at Clyde. I sunk to the floor in front of the defunct stove.   
  
“You brought a baby here?” Kyle hissed standing up, blood still smeared on his sweater.   
  
“She wouldn't eat. Wendyl said to.” Kyle walked toward me, shoes scrapping the ground. He had hardly slept.   
  
I had hardly slept.  
  
“You should leave from the hole in the fence, now. Before Eric puts you on death row.” Kyle's voice was somber.  
  
“It's just work,” I muttered rocking Tricia in my arms. I didn't believe it but it felt nice to say aloud.   
  
“He shot Clyde in the knee.” Kyle sat down next to me, leaning against the cabinets. There were several heavy moments of Token at Clyde's bedside and Craig standing silently in the center of the room.   
  
“Tweek smells different.” Craig slid into the stop on my left.   
  
“There is no shower.” Kyle mumbled through his hands, pulling the skin back on his face. Craig tapped my leg, then made eye contact and nodded.  
  
“Goddamnit!” I leaned against his chest as I bit back more curses.   
  
“I love you.” His hand was musing my loose hair. “It'll work out.”   
  
“Or not and Cartman will execute me.” I snapped back at him, springing upright.   
  
“It was fine before.”  
  
I let out a bitter laugh. “Before you brought me food. You did my work. Jesus Christ, you were the one to drag me home after he sent me back in wet clothes. I didn't work for three months afterwards.”   
  
Craig shushed me. I felt my face grow hot.  
  
“Don't fucking shush me.” I stood up, leaning Tricia on my shoulder.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Token asked, leaving Clyde's side.  
  
“Lover's quarrel, I guess. Beats me. I don't have the mental capacity for this bullshit.” Kyle was slumped over, eyes half closed.  
  
“I'm going to lay down.” I felt unsteady on my feet and wet trails snaked down my checks.   
  
“Babe,” the stove let out a creak as he got up, “I promise it'll be okay.”   
  
“You don't get to promise that shit.” How dare he even try to. “Clyde's leg was removed by a hatchet after he was shot by a maniac. I held him while Kyle hacked his leg off. You don't get to pretend that another baby is good news.” I heard Kyle whisper something under his breath.   
  
I stalked into the laundry room, digging through the pile by the washer before finding a mostly clean blanket. The door was slowly shut as I settled in with Tricia. I turned to the wall, squeezing my eyes shut in a futile effort to keep from crying.   
  
“Honey?”   
  
“Don't touch me.” I barked as his fingers grazed my shoulder. I felt him settle down next to me, his breath uneven.   
  
“Okay.” The door clicked open. “Want to talk about it?”   
  
“No.” I took a gasp of air to try to suck my tears back into my eyes. I stared at the dirty drywall trying to steel myself. “Are you sure?” I whispered.   
  
He bit me without warning, stroking my arm as I cried out. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. “Smells like before, when we didn't know about her.” Tricia snored with her mouth open as she rolled into my stomach.   
  
A second set of footsteps were heard as I tried to fold in on myself. I told myself that crying was a waste of valuable energy, but it didn't help. “I don't want to.”   
  
“You don't have to be afraid.” His head was in my hair. I very much had to be afraid. If we made it through the summer season alive we'd surely starve in winter. “It's okay.”   
  
“Stop saying that.”  
  
“It'll be okay.”   
  
“It won't!” Tricia startled awake at my shouting. “We get rations when we work. No work in the winter means no food.”   
  
“Rations were always set aside for you two. Kenny picked them up twice a week.” Kyle's voice was calm. “No one is going to starve. Shot to death, maybe, but not starve.”   
  
“He was real thin when we found him outside.” Token hummed.   
  
“He ate a whole loaf of that bread Heidi fucked up after that.” I turned back to hide in Craig's chest.   
  
“The time she eyeballed the beet syrup?” A smattering of laughter then noises in agreement.   
  
“Yeah, he ate all ten loaves that week.”   
  
“That shit was heinous.” I remembered liking it. I remembered feeling full and falling asleep. “I can't believe you fed that to him. I just assumed who ever took it burned it.” Token laughed.  
  
“I stole a lot of food.” He pulled me in tighter. “He was going to die. Kyle sent him home to die.” Craig snarled.  
  
“Butters was actually dying." Kyle huffed. It felt nice to be held, strong arms circling around my back.  
  
“Sure,” was Craig's sarcastic retort.  
  
“He was. I went back so Butters would be okay. He loaned me his warm shirt after we,” I trailed off. “After Kyle sent me home the first time.”   
  
“After you had sex half a dozen times with a stranger in what was supposed to be a sterile environment?”   
  
“You sent him home? You told me he left. That he hated me.” Craig unwrapped himself from me and stood up.   
  
“He was, is, he is a prisoner. You get fixated on things. I wanted to skip the mess. This mess. The mess where I am a prisoner, Clyde is a missing a fucking leg, and apparently Tweek is still stuck here but is pregnant for a second time.”   
  
“He would have died.” Craig growled, shoving Kyle a little.  
  
“And we would have lived.”   
  
“We have to kill Eric.” I said too loudly as the room grew still.

 


	11. Dramamine 1

“Take it or don't.” Kyle said in a hushed voice. 

“How do I choose?” I looked at the open door to the laundry room where Craig and Tricia slept. Kyle handed my a pill in a large blister packet. 

“Not my problem.” He muttered, looking away. Clyde let out a groan in his sleep. 

“Where did you get this?” I asked, hands trembling. 

“Token got it today, per my request.” I crinkled the foil. 

“Craig told me not to.” 

“Yeah, but he's not held prisoner by a madman. You get to make your own choices.” No noise from Craig. 

“I'm afraid.” I mumbled. 

“Welcome to the club. I took off Clyde's leg last week. We do shit we don't want to for the greater good.” There was dirt underneath his fingernails. I trembled.

“Water.” 

“Do you one better.” He handed me a flask, dark green with a silver rim. “There's a second one you need to take after sunrise.” I took a swig and it burned. I fumbled with the packet, before pushing the white pill into my hand. I stuck it on my tongue before finishing the flask. 

“And if it doesn't work?” My voice was soft as I looked at him in the moonlight from the kitchen windows. 

“I've got a few of 'em. We do it again.” I nodded, then retreated to bed, wedging myself behind Craig. I stared at the dark ceiling as I tried to drift off to sleep.


	12. Dramamine 2

Craig was shaking me when I woke in the morning. Hard. Too hard. I opened my eyes and my stomach hurt. The light filtered into the room from the high window above the washer, his face was twisted into a scowl. 

“What did you do?” He roared as I blinked myself awake. 

“What?” I mumbled, looking for Tricia. 

“I saw the packaging on the kitchen counter. What did you do?” Shit. I took a deep breath, trying to go boneless as he shook me. 

“You're hurting me.” I rasped as he continued to shake me. 

“I'm hurting you?” He asked snidely as he dropped me onto the bedding. “You can't even follow simple instructions. I told you not to do that.” He wasn't yelling now but it felt worse. It was easier when he was shaking me. 

“The greater good,” I spoke to the wall, not making eye contact with his angry face. 

“This was the greater good?” His voice was soft, but fierce. I nodded. “The greater good was you independently deciding not to be pregnant anymore? Not gonna say anything?” He shoved me once more. “Fucking say something!” 

“Sorry.” I clutched at my knees, curling into a ball. It was an instinctive response, protect your internal organs from getting damaged. 

“You sure are.” He left the room slamming the door. 

I laid in that ball crying until Kyle brought me a mug and another pill. Tricia was crawling at his feet. 

“Kenny's watching us today, so you can stay in bed.” His voice was detached, like reading a math book aloud. I nodded, sipping the water and downing the last pill. “Clyde is awake though. He requested your company.” 

I scooped Tricia into my arms and went to sit at the foot of the mattress where Clyde was propped up. He looked sickly, but was smiling. The bed groaned as I rested. 

“That was some argument, huh?” I nodded solemnly, tasting blood in my mouth. I must have bit my cheek in the ordeal. I swallowed, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. “Haven't heard Craig get so mad since we made him move out of the dorms, huh Kyle?” 

Kyle made a noncommittal grunt while looking at three jars of applesauce, a loaf of bread, and two partially rotten potatoes on the counter trying to figure out two days worth of meals from it. We were fucked. Kyle hadn't fully accepted that we were doomed and that we would surely starve to death. 

“Mice.” I called out as he stared blankly. 

“Excuse me?”

“There are mouse traps in the barn. We eat the mice.” He looked horrified. “It's the only way we live. We eat the mice.” Clyde gagged a little. 

“We eat mice?” Kyle repeated. 

“We eat mice. Or we have someone steal us food, which won't happen because Craig hates me.” Clyde let out a little laugh.

“He wouldn't let Tricia starve.” Clyde sounded serious. I thought about it, Tricia could always reattempt weaning, then if I died of starvation in the winter it wouldn't matter. She climbed out of my hands and onto Clyde's chest. 

“Cly!” She shouted, clapping her hands. 

“Yeah, it's Uncle Clyde, the one and only.” He pinched at her cheek as she giggled at him. I stood up and walked to Kyle who was still in front of the food. 

“Scapegoat me,” I whispered. “Say it was all my fault so you and Clyde can go home.” In two months we'd be sleeping outside. If they couldn't handle eating mice then they couldn't handle being eaten by bugs. 

“Tweek,” his voice was low, “it wasn't your fault.” I shrugged. 

“Never stopped anyone from lying before,” I mumbled. “Clyde needs to be in a real house, and you need to care for Clyde.” My stomach started to ache. I let out a high whine. 

“How do I do that?” He questioned, turning to lock eyes.

“Say I threatened the house. I made you let me stay. That you were afraid of me and that you're thankful I'm here.” My fingers griped the counter, knuckles white. I took in a deep breath as I tried to block it out. 

“Go lay down.” I listened. My job was to follow orders.


	13. Little Talks

It worked.

Kenny and Cartman alternated watching me from the gate as I worked. By month two Kenny was frowning when he saw me. On month three he was helping me work.

Craig showed up during month three, rabid. He looked drunk, staggering up to the gate as Kenny and I picked apples. Tricia played on the porch, hitting a spoon against the railing. Giggles and smiles from a nearly one year old.

“We need to fuck, now.” His arms were around me, pulling me off of the ladder. I felt myself grow wet with slick. Kenny stared as he dragged me inside the house that was too hot.

“Stop it.” I wasn't stronger than him. I tried to pry myself out of his grip but it was hopeless.

“I have a backpack full of food. It's a trade.” His breath was sour. “No strings attached sex in exchange for like two weeks of rations.” He pulled my shirt off. “I won't even be mad when you kill it this time. Not really.” His voice was bitter as he pressed me onto the bedding.

“I love you.” I whimpered as he unzipped my pants, fumbling with the button. I did. I loved him. He had been so nice to me. I missed him being nice to me.

“Token won't screw anymore,” he panted, fingering me. “And the others don't want me in town a drunk angry mess, so we're just going to do this. Okay?” I nodded, trying to kiss his face. He pushed me away.

“Tricia misses you.”

“Flip over, I don't want to see your face.” He shoved me onto the ground. “Glad to see your stuff still works, or whatever. After that.”

“I love you. I'm sorry.”

“I know.” And he thrust into me.

It was a miserable three days, but he brought food and spent a little time with Tricia. I wasn't in a position to complain.

 

 

“I've been taking your rations. Some of them.” Kenny was holding the ladder as I tried to prune the trees.

“Seriously? If this is a joke it isn't funny.” I couldn't get the branch I wanted. I stood on my toes at the top, while the ladder teetered. Just a little bit higher and I would reach it. Tricia screamed and I lost my balance, landing on the ground with a crack.

“Holy shit, dude!” Kenny was at my side, trying to straighten my arm. “Fuck, I'll go get Kyle, okay?” I nodded, pulling myself up to a sitting position. I looked to see Tricia screaming at a toad. I sighed as I sat against the tree, with my arm noticeably crooked.

It seemed to soon for Kyle and Kenny to be back when the gate swung open, but I didn't think too much of it. Maybe I was just lucky for once. Then I smelled the booze.

“Not right now.” I called. The steps didn't stop. I could see Tricia running towards him, arms up.

“Dada!” She shrieked. He ignored her, coming instead to see me. My arm was starting to throb.

“I see you didn't kill it this time.” His hands were under my shirt. “Makes me want to forgive you.

“What are you talking about? My arm is probably broken, don't touch me, please.” He dropped a bag at my feet.

“We have an agreement. No strings. I need it.” I sighed as he pulled at my pants.

“I want strings. I miss you. Not this you, but when you were nice.” I hissed as his fingers were moving.

  
“I want you to be five months pregnant but you aren't. You don't always get what you want.” He didn't even bother to take us inside.

 

Kyle set my arm after, sticking it into a sling, while Craig slept behind me. He gave instructions to take it easy that we both knew I wouldn't be able to follow.

 

 

The next time I saw him he wasn't drunk, which was nice. It hurt to move my arm but it was hardly the end of the world. Not during harvest anyway. Another bag of food, this time tucked inside was a new outfit for Tricia. A gift, he said.

We still didn't kiss and he still wouldn't look at me, but he was gentle. He whispered that I was delicate as he came.

 

 

“You shouldn't let him do that to you.” Kenny said as we cleared rows of tomatoes. It was almost winter, October according to Kenny, I never really kept track. “You're three months pregnant with his second kid and he isn't even nice to you. Reminds me of my folks.” He let out a dry laugh as he plucked tomatoes from the vine.

“He brings me food. And he likes Tricia.” I mumbled into the basket.

“Yeah, but he doesn't like you. Not really.” He grabbed the basket and put it on the ground. “I used to fuck Cartman. He was like that. It wasn't as complicated but he didn't really care about me. He just cared about fucking. It's how he is.”

“Craig isn't like Cartman. He's nice. He's just upset.” Tricia ran around the field, spinning in circles then falling to the ground in a fit of giggles. “I didn't listen to him and he's just angry is all. He'll get over it and everything will be fine.”

“Okay Tweek.” He dumped the basket into the bushels and brought it back. He gave me an easy smile as we continued working. “Did you know I have a sister?”

“Yeah, I remember her. She died with the other kindergartners, didn't she? Sorry about that.” Kenny barked out a laugh, doubling over, hands on his knees.

“Nah, she lives with Cartman. Can't see worth shit. Doesn't work so she doesn't get fed.”

“Well it's nice she is still alive.” I hummed watching Tricia dig up empty plants. She looked like him, dark hair and eyes.

“Yeah, Karen is the world to me.” His voice dropped down low. “I stole your food and gave it to Karen. I used too. Sorry.” I shrugged.

“It's not a big deal, I guess. I mean I'm alive, right?” Kenny was still frowning as I dragged another basket to empty.

“This kind of shit you're supposed to get angry at.” I just shrugged. “I was just telling you that Karen and I are leaving. Thinking about grabbing some other folks too, seeing if you wanted to go. Figured I owed it to ya.”

“No one owes me shit. I'd like to leave though.”

“Talk about it with your boyfriend next time he comes this way, which if my calendar is correct,” it always was, “will be two days.”

 

“Kenny wants me to leave with him.” I panted as he moved. “I want to go.”

“I need you to stay.” He mumbled as he kept pushing himself inward.

“I want to go. I'm leaving.” His grip on my hips tightened and I squealed.

“Who will I have sex with?” He groaned as he came.

“I'm three months pregnant and you only care about that?” I huffed as he laid us down.

“Not like I can trust you with a baby.” He snidely remarked.

“That's not fucking fair and you know it.” And he was snoring as I stared at the dirty wall.


	14. Nothing Better

“This is insane. Cartman will kill you and we both know it.” The December air made my lungs sting as I held Tricia close to my chest, a bag full of our belongings on our back. Karen held my free hand, pressing herself into my side. 

“He'll kill them if we stay.” Kenny's teeth were chattering as he stood in front of us in his threadbare coat. Kyle's face was drawn in a tight line, eyes cast downward. Wendyl, Heidi, Token, and Craig just watched, faces blank, the idea of leaving Smiley Town for the woods not fully absorbed. 

“You will freeze!” Kyle's face was red, but I couldn't tell if it was from the wind or anger. Maybe both. Tricia rubbed her face into the coat Kenny had found me. He said he ripped it from Stoley's house, that Kevin's mom was short. It fit okay, a bit snug around the middle but it couldn't be helped. 

“Tweek and Tricia will freeze at the farm. Not like Craig is going to bring arms full of firewood for his pregnant beau.” Kenny snorted, then coughed, presumably from the freezing air. I hoped he wasn't stupid enough to leave with a cold. 

I scooted closer to Karen, hoping to absorb some of her body heat.

“I don't want to stay here.” Clyde spoke up, leaning onto Heidi. Heidi had an arm wrapped around his middle, steadying him as he wavered. “I'm going to be starved too.” He smiled at me for a moment, his face was sunken but he seemed cheerful. Clyde was always cheerful. 

“If Clyde goes I'm going.” Heidi adjusted his arm around her shoulders as she spoke, her eyes dead set on Kenny. “Can we come?” 

“I said everybody.” Craig wasn't looking at me. Kenny moved to my other side, wrapping a scarf around my neck. “I mean anyone who wants to come, let's get going.” He looked out over the group again as Heidi and Clyde hobbled into the dorms. 

“I'm staying. This is suicide.” Token was shaking his head. “Your group is stupid, and I don't trust you.” Kenny just shrugged as he looked at Kyle. Kyle was frowning, a green hat pushing his wild red hair into his face.

Karen squeezed my hand as they spoke. Craig's eyes were on the snow at his feet. 

“Craig doesn't get to stay if Tweek leaves.” Wendyl was turned towards Kyle, grabbing for his gloved hand. “He will be a nightmare without someone to have sex with. We will have to kill him.” 

“Fuck you, too.” Craig didn't look up, instead opted to shove his hands in his pockets. 

“I don't want him to come.” I was quiet. Tricia wiggled as Craig glared at me. 

“We have a deal. We have sex and I feed you. You don't get to leave.” I caught a grimace from Token before I looked away from the group. It was too cold to cry, but it didn't stop me. 

“He can leave if he wants to. You don't own him.” Wendyl said. 

“I'm not going. He doesn't get to just take Tricia and leave.” Tricia who he had cared so much for up until this point. “He's five months along with my kid. He can't leave.” 

“You don't even care.” I kicked at the snow until the toe of my shoe hit dirt. I bit my lip, feeling their eyes on me. Tricia was grabbing to eat. “I think you want us to die.”

“Alright, so Heidi and Clyde are comin'? No on Token. Wendyl? Kyle?” They were shaking their heads, the red poof ball bounced.

“Craig is going.” Kyle said, voice steady. “It's not an option. Craig leaves.” 

“This is ridiculous.” He stomped towards Kenny then pushed him out of the way to stand next to me. “I blame you for this bullshit.” I nodded. Of course he did, only logical, right? Blame everything in the town on Tweek. It had been the pattern thus far, why change?

“You don't get to do that to him.” Kenny's hands pushed against his chest. He gripped him by the collar of his blue coat, standing on his toes to make direct eye contact. “You don't get to be a dick to Tweek. You're nice to him or we will leave your ass in the woods alone.” 

Craig just scoffed, pushing Kenny away. 

“Kenny? Please don't fight.” Karen's voice was small, and she gripped my hand tighter when she spoke. 

“No worries Kare-Bear. It's gonna be totally peachy, ain't it Craig?” He returned a grunt before stepping away from me. “Why don't ya go get your stuff?” 

“Don't have any stuff.” Kenny let out a laugh. 

“Wendyl go get him a backpack full of food. Non perishables please.” Kenny smiled, eyes bunching up around the corners. Wendyl just nodded and disappeared inside. Kyle walked towards me, eyes wide. 

“Are you going to be okay if you go into labor in the woods? None of them know what to do. If this group Kenny thinks he knows is not there, are you going to be okay?” I nodded as he patted me on the shoulder. I mouthed thanks as he stepped back to whisper with Kenny. 

Craig was sulking next to me when I removed my hand from Karen's. I whispered that I was just going to take care of Tricia and I was still right here. She nodded, uneven pigtails bouncing and eyes glassy. They were always glassy blue, pretty but not focusing anywhere, just blankly looking ahead. 

“Can you block the wind?” I murmured to him as I unzipped my coat. He didn't move. “Tricia needs to eat.” I gave up after a few silent seconds, deciding to turn away from the group instead. I could hear them chattering but I didn't listen. Not really. Something about food stocks, traveling conditions. Kenny laughing, Kyle fretting, Wendyl humming and hawing. 

“We're ready.” Heidi chirped. I turned to see them hugging Wendyl, giving chaste pecks on his cheeks, assuring him they'd be safe and they'd come back. Kenny was holding Karen's hand, whispering something I couldn't make out. 

“I guess we leave, huh?” Kenny was pulling Karen off into the woods as the group shambled behind him with full backpacks. I tried handing Tricia to Craig but he ignored me. 

Not even an hour in and my feet hurt. Tricia was sleeping, her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't want to be the first to ask for a break so I trudged on until we found a building.

“Mi casa es tu casa!” Kenny called out, kicking in a door to an old shack. The ceiling looked like it was missing patches, and a lot of the windows were broken. The paint was a dull green color with parts of the plank peeling off the siding. 

“No fucking way.” Craig huffed as Heidi and Clyde followed him inside. Karen trailed dutifully behind Kenny, clutching his hand like a life preserver. I waited outside with Craig, a shallow sign of solidarity. 

“Yeah, it'll be great. Like a sleepover, or something.” Kenny threw his head back as he laughed. “Come in or sleep outside.” 

“We should go in,” I grabbed his arm. He didn't immediately push me away.

He didn't acknowledge me, either. 

“Babe, please let's go inside. It's cold.” I sniffed as I spoke, trying to dry my runny noise. “I don't want to leave you out here.” He didn't even look at me. I pulled him inside to the best of my ability, he let me guide him after some hesitation. 

Inside was decent enough, a green suede couch sat in the middle of the living room, next to a fireplace. A wooden dinette with four chairs was next to a long defunct refrigerator. There seemed to be rooms down a hallway, but Kenny was ransacking the place for bedding and things to burn. 

“You live here?” I asked as I sat down next to Clyde. He waved enthusiastically at Tricia, then stopped suddenly when he realized she was out cold. A blush dusted his face as he put his hand in his lap. 

“I do now.” He smiled wryly, pulling curtains off of a window and laying them on the floor. “Craig, break the table, will ya?” Craig rolled his eyes, grunted, and then kicked a spiral carved leg. I watched as he broke the table into manageable pieces, snapping the legs in his hands, kicking through the thick top, stepping on the remaining bits. He brought the kindling to Kenny who gave him a pat on the back. 

“Wow.” I said as he sat down next to me, legs open, arms draped over the back of the couch. He didn't wrap an arm around me though, not even when I scooted closer to him. “That was, uh, cool.” 

“Glad you thought so. I really value your opinion.” His voice was flat as he stared ahead. I let myself sink into the couch, maybe it would swallow me whole. Anything could happen.

Kenny manipulated the kindling to get a fire going and laid Karen down on the blankets. After a few quiet minutes the fire was cracking. I looked over to see Heidi and Clyde asleep sitting upright. Craig was still just staring straight ahead.

“Want to lay down?” I asked him, timidly standing. I wanted to lay down. My back hurt and my feet felt like they had swollen out of my shoes. He didn't even blink.

“Come next to me Tweek, I'll treat ya right.” Kenny patted the makeshift bed next to him. I was grabbed by the arm and dragged away with a curse. “What not takin' me up on my offer?” He let out a giggle as Craig grabbed Tricia. 

“Lay down.” Craig ordered, glaring at the far end of the bedding. He placed Tricia near my stomach and pressed himself into my back, arms looped protectively around my stomach.

“Like I'd let Kenny touch you.”


	15. Gimmie Sympathy

It was snowing as we trudged along. Two months of walking in snow, wind biting at our faces and limbs. Tricia spent most of her time zipped inside my coat. 

“Tweekers, ya doing okay?” I nodded even though my feet felt raw and I was nauseous. I didn't want to be the reason we didn't get to where we were going. Kenny had stopped, Karen's arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. Her eyes were closed, maybe she was asleep, it was hard to tell. 

“Ass face just admit you got us lost.” Craig had resorted to carrying Clyde so we could move faster. His eyes were narrowed at the back Kenny's head. Angry little slits that hardly ever looked my way. 

“Nah, I just need to get us some directions.” Kenny's jovial voice called. “I think there's a Walmart up ahead a little ways. Clyde can you walk with Heidi?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I was doing just fine carrying him, not even tired.” Craig huffed as Heidi rushed over to steady Clyde on his feet, well foot. One leg of his pants just flattened to nothing when the wind blew. 

“I got him.” Heidi told Kenny with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss as she situated his hands.

“Craig, carry Tweek. He looks sick.” Craig squared his shoulders as he listened to Kenny. He glared at me from across the group, head shaking in a quick no. 

“It's okay Ken, I'll be fine.” I shifted Tricia a little, trying to pop my shoulders. He didn't want to touch me then he didn't have to. 

“Just fucking carry him.” Heidi shrieked. “I'm tired of you two fighting. Clyde lost his leg because of your stupid little fling.” Clyde sheepishly smiled at me, eyes cast downward. 

“You don't mean that.” Clyde chided, arm around her shoulder as we continued moving. It felt like we were walking in circles. I couldn't tell one tree from another. We were on a road though, I think underneath all the snow. Kenny said we were walking on a road.

“Oh, I mean it,” she wasn't screaming anymore. “We're lost in the woods with Kenny because Craig stuck his dick in Tweek.” 

“Cartman shot Clyde, not me. You can't blame me for shit other people do.” Craig walked ahead of the group, trying to outpace Kenny.

“I'm blaming you. Both of you.” Heidi was yelling again. “Clyde has one leg and you two are the reason.” 

The rest of the walk was silent, until we found the Walmart. 

The building looked mostly intact, no broken windows, but it was dark inside. Kenny picked up a rock from the field next door and threw it into a plate glass window. He stepped through it, setting Karen down inside, then helped Heidi get Clyde through. Craig went on without me. He didn't even look back.

I tried to get over the jagged glass, waddling to the best of my ability. “Mother fucker,” I hissed when I felt a piece rip through my pants at my calf. I looked down for a moment, seeing something wet blossom through the light denim. Tricia started screaming and I felt my feet trip over something. Kenny grabbed me, his hands tight around my hips. 

“Christ, his emo kid routine is gettin' on my last nerve.” He said under his breath. 

“Can't be helped, I guess.” He helped me inside, laying my down on a couch that was once a display. 

“It could. He could act like a fucking adult, not a angsty teenager.” I shrugged, unzipping my coat to let Tricia down. 

“Cly!” She screamed when she saw Heidi and Clyde sitting at a table. She teetered over to them, stumbling a few times before Clyde smiled at her. Heidi was frowning at me, she looked tired.

“Want to rest?” I asked Heidi, sitting up on the couch. My stomach growled as I stood. I flinched putting pressure on my leg. “You seem tired. The couch is free.” She didn't move. 

“Get your ass back here.” Kenny pulled be back onto the couch. “I'm going to find a first aid kit, you fucked your leg up. Don't move.” Tricia was showing Clyde how good she was at spinning in circles. Her black hair shook around her face as she fell to the ground. 

I laid down on the couch, while Heidi found candles to light. The furniture department was a dull yellow with Clyde talking to Tricia. I stared at the ceiling wishing that the sharp pain in my chest would stop. I closed my eyes and could hear Tricia laughing and screaming. Something about Dada and yay. 

 

 

I woke up to Kenny wrapping my leg. The rubbing alcohol burned as he wiped away the dried blood. He smiled at me when I sat up. 

“Mornin' sleepin' beauty.” Karen was sitting at his feet, back resting on the couch. Clyde and Heidi were laying on a futon. I couldn't see Tricia. 

“Where's Tricia?” I asked panicked. Kenny patted my leg as he wrapped a orange ace bandage around it. 

“Craig has her. They are looking at toys.” I relaxed a smidgen, letting my head fall back onto the arm rest. “Your legs are really swollen, we're gonna wait here for a bit until I can get some directions.”

“They're going to be mad at me. I can walk just fine.” I couldn't, but I didn't need Heidi to be mad at me again. 

“Nah, everyone else thinks we should stay. There's food and places to sleep. It makes sense.” He bent over to hand me a opened can of ravioli. “I ate a can already, it's still good.” I dug into it, shoving forkfuls into my mouth faster than I could chew. 

“Good.” I said through a mouth full of processed beef, sweet tomato sauce, and soggy noodles. I scraped the bottom of the can, licking the sauce off the tins of the fork. Kenny laughed, handing me another. 

“Don't make yourself sick.” I pulled the pop top and continued eating. “There's peaches too.” I nodded, taking a second to breath. It felt good to be full. 

“Mama. Mama!” Tricia was toddling towards me with a small blue ball in her hand. “Ball.”

“Wow! What did you find?” I exclaimed, sitting upright. Craig was walking behind her with a large box in his arms. She placed the ball in my lap and smiled. 

“She wants you to throw it.” Craig was looking at the ground. I threw it and she ran after it, squealing. He dropped a the box, ripping it open without much fanfare. I was picking out slimy peaches with my fingers when I heard Tricia come back. They were sweet, if not too soft.

“Tricia!” Craig called. “It's time you learned about Legos.” Kenny perked up at the mere mention. 

“I fucking loved Legos!” Kenny walked over to the table and crumpled when he got there. “Aw, it's Duplo. Duplo isn't even fun.” There was a clatter of plastic onto the table. 

“Duplo is fun when you're little.” Craig scoffed as he pulled Tricia into his lap. “Look, it's blocks. Want to play?” She nodded her head. 

I went back to laying down, trying to position myself in way that doesn't hurt. “Daddy loves you, did you know that?” His voice was high and happy as he bounced from word to word. “Just because Daddy is mad at Mommy doesn't mean he doesn't love you.” She cooed as he spoke, her hands grabbing for the neon blocks. 

“Dude, just let it go. He's walked in the snow for two months and been nothing but nice to you.” Craig let out a sigh, glancing towards me. I didn't hold the eye contact. His eyes felt like lasers. 

“It's complicated. I can't just not be upset.” His hands helped Tricia make a tower, then knocked it down, blocks scattering all over the vinyl floor. They both cheered.

“That's your kid ain't it?” Kenny pointed at me. I didn't want to be listening to this conversation. “Like he's carrying this kid, even if your upset about before, this kid is still your kid.” 

“He didn't even talk to me first. He just did it.” I pulled the hood of my coat up over my ears, trying to disappear. 

“It's not like you have to be madly in love with him to be nice to him.” Kenny shrugged, pushing away from the table. 

“I am nice to him.” Craig called as Kenny left. I turned away and waited to fall asleep. 

 

 

Kenny went missing the next morning. Karen said he left specific instructions to not leave the Walmart until he was back. We all had agreed by the time the sun was in the middle of the sky that we didn't want to wander blindly into the forest. 

“Push me!” Clyde shouted at Craig from a shopping cart. Craig was at the helm, bent over, kicking his feet like a bull ready to charge. Clyde's fingers gripped the metal on the far side, weaving themselves into the grid, his head rested on the edge. I hadn't seen him smile so widely in a long time. 

“You're both going to get hurt!” Heidi called as she chuckled. Karen pulled on my sleeve. 

“What's going on?” I bent down to whisper to her about how the daredevil stunt they had decided to pull. She smiled. “If they crash it'll make a cool sound.” 

And they were off, Craig racing down the aisles, steering in and out of old displays of long rotten fruit. Clyde hollered about how he was Red Racer and Craig said he was only cool enough to be Green Racer as they took a hard turn. They looked so young running down the front of the canned good department. They went on for a good five minutes, wind blowing through Clyde's hair, until they crashed into a rack of chips. 

There was a metallic clatter and a small popping noises as the bags burst., then uncontrollable laughter from Clyde and Craig. Heidi sighed as she went to dig them out of the mess. The cart had tipped to the side and Clyde was underneath Craig who had flipped over the handle. 

“Told you the noise would be cool.” Karen was rarely wrong with her predictions.

 

After a month I started to get nervous. What if Kenny didn't come back? What if we ran out of water? There wasn't a lake or river near here and it's not like there would be snow forever. I took care of Karen and Tricia. Heidi made sure that Clyde was okay. Not that they were stressed, they spent their days building every Lego set from the toy department and staging complicated NERF wars. 

Karen was nice company. Usually cheerful, didn't ask for much, just food and water, and help outside to go to the bathroom. I read her the first four Harry Potter books while we were here. It was a nice way to pass the time and she didn't even complain when I stumbled over the big words. The back cover of The Goblet of Fire had said to be on the lookout for book five, but I didn't think we were ever going to get it.

The others were in the middle of what they called an active war zone, where they snuck around corners with loaded weapons, waiting to shoot foam darts at each other. Heidi was the best by far, taking the time to climb to the top of displays and wait for hours. Clyde hadn't realized that the squeaking of the wheelchair they had found gave him away. 

It was in the middle of one of these fights that I felt a cramp. 

I immediately tried to push it from my mind and instead focus on the fighting. Who had been shot the most times, who had made the shots, who was the best at dodging, that sort of thing. I was jolted from my concentration by Kenny screaming. 

I had never been so happy to hear him call someone a piece of shit in my life. 

“Kenny!” Karen called out from the couch. Tricia was working with the Legos, trying her best to click them together like Craig did. She's build them five high and then tip if over, then repeat. The group rushed over to the furniture department as Kenny wrapped Karen in a hug. 

“Told you I'd be back Karen. I never lie.” She smiled, nodding as they broke apart. “I got the directions, we're only like a day off. Grab some supplies for the trip you three, and we'll head out.” Tricia chased after Craig as he went off towards the home goods. 

Kenny sank down next to me on the couch, grabbing my hands. The contact made me feel a little uncomfortable, but it was a sweet gesture I guess. Kenny was weird. He'd touch everyone if he could. 

“Yo, Tweek glad to see you're alright.” I nodded as he looked me up and down. “The camp is like five miles north of here. Think you can make it? I'm gonna see if Craig will carry you and I'll grab Clyde. We'll make a fast go of it, hopefully getting there before dark.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk.” He laughed with his mouth closed as I finished, patting me on the shoulder. 

“That's what I missed, your overestimation of your abilities.” Within a few minutes the group was back with supplies for a trip, sleeping bags, some canned food and bottles of water. 

We were off within thirty minutes, trying to make the most of the daylight, according to Kenny. I had forgotten how cold it was outside. It was snowing as we trudged along. Craig did not carry me.

“Halfway done,” Kenny called out to the group. I pushed Tricia into Craig's arms. 

“I can't carry her. Please.” He nodded and wrapped both arms around her. She batted at his face with her mittens, smiling and babbling as we continued. My back started to hurt. I tried to block it out again. 

“Can we stop?” I asked softly. Craig peeked over at me, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Like two hours left and we can sleep somewhere warm.” Kenny called, slowing to the back of the group. I nodded, trying to keep up. It hurt to walk. It hurt to breath. It hurt to exist.

I could swear it had been two hours when I threw up into the snow. Kenny shouted for the group to make camp. Craig zipped our sleeping bags together, making one large pocket.

“It's for Tricia, so she can be between us.” He looked worried as I laid down. I shifted at least a dozen times, and by the time I fell into a fitful sleep the snow had mostly stopped.


	16. Karma Police

“Zhe fuck are zhey doing 'ere?” The voice was quiet so I continued to pretend to be asleep, ignoring the developing stomach ache that had kept me up the bulk of the night. 

“It appears they are sleeping. Your powers of deduction are lacking.” 

“My father will have his way with you after you are dead. I will see to it that you are put in the lakes of fire.” I tried to stay invested in their conversation, not focusing on how my pants were growing wet. I held back a groan.

“Zhe best zhat I could hope for. I have killed a man with my bare 'ands. What 'ave you done, pussy?” 

“Kitten, it isn't nice to say mean things to Cristophe, we talked about this.” 

“We talked about not calling me kitten, I am the Dark Lord. Treat me with some respect you peon.” 

“Of course, honey. I respect you.” I shifted, grabbing for Craig's hand. He let me hold it, he must have been asleep. 

“That is Kenneth.” Leaves crunched underneath their feet. 

“The one who dies?” 

“Zhe one zhat God doesn't not even let die, zhat bastard?” 

“They have three girls, which is fortuitous. There are hardly any girls left, just Pip.” I squeezed Craig's hand, careful not to wake him. I just wanted a distraction. 

“I am not a girl! We are fellow Englishmen, chap.” 

“I would rather be French than share that with you.” 

“Prick.” 

“Wanker.” 

“Zhat is un babe. Between zhe big one and zhe little one.” 

“They are holding hands, that's so cute. Pumpkin, why don't we hold hands?”

“Pip, hush!” 

“I still want to hold your hand.” 

“Kenny, wake your lazy ass up! I'm gonna bang your gimp sister.” 

“Shut the fuck up, douchebag. I had to blow my brains out so I could get directions.” I peeked my eyes open to see Kenny rise out of his orange sleeping bag. He zipped up his jacket and walked towards them. There were four of them. One with a shovel covered in dirt, one short with chin length blond hair, one tall with red eyes, and one that had golden hair that looked like he styled it.

“How nice of you to join us Kenneth. I do believe I said you and your sister could join us. Not you and half the damn town.” The one with the red eyes smiled. Kenny just nodded. 

“Yeah, desperate times. Makes sense to travel as a group anyways.” He looked over us and smiled. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut when he looked at me. “Get up Tweek, you're not fooling anyone.” I let out a sigh, struggling to get off of the ground. Tricia rolled closer to Craig, her hands gripping his shirt. 

“This is Damien, Satan's kid.” I looked down at the ground. Damien, I guess, the one with the dark hair and creepy eyes stepped closer to me, sniffing my neck. He was tall and wide, like a bear. I froze as the short blonde smiled, waving with three kids at his ankles and another in his arms. The children were silent, mouths open in big coats. 

“This one is owned by the big one.” He smelled again, his breath hot on my neck. “Pregnant and apparently terrified.” He laughed, grabbing my shoulder. 

“Does that mean they're like us, kitten? Oh, it would be so nice to have play dates.” The group stirred behind us. I tried to push away the sour feeling in my stomach. There was a wave of pain but I didn't flinch, just let out the breath I was holding.

“Don't call me kitten, Pip! I am the Prince of motherfucking Darkness not your pet!” His hair stood on end as he shouted. He smelled me again, heat radiating off of him. “You're almost ready to pop, aren't you?” His hand was on my face, I shuddered. “You're in labor. I can tell.” He whispered before kissing my ear.

I nodded as he smirked at me. He looked back to the blonde boy and nodded. His blue eyes lit up as he smiled. 

“Back the fuck off.” Craig called from sleeping bag. 

“There's the alpha.” The one with the shovel, pulled Damien away from me, cursing. There were harsh words in a foreign language and threats to beat him back to his dad. I watched Craig pick up Tricia, her head drooping on his shoulder. He walked towards me and I grabbed for him as my stomach cramped. He pushed my hand away.

“Did you go to school with us?” I asked as the other group huddled together once the pain had passed. Pip peaked his head out of the group again, smiling at me. 

“By golly, Damien, Gregory, and I did. You're Tweek, aren't you? You didn't grow much taller. Oh, we'll be great friends, the lot of us.” He walked towards me with just a baby in his arms, the other three children huddling around Damien. He took my hand. His hands were small. He wasn't much taller than me, just a few inches. 

“Yeah, that's Pip, the British prick from Garrison's class. We kicked him out of Smiley Town ages ago.” Kenny walked towards their group, a hand clasped on Damien's back. “The shovel fucker is Cristophe or ze Mole, whatever the hell he is calling himself, and then Gregory of getting into Wendy's pants.” 

“Why are you sleeping in zhe snow? Your group is not well.” Kenny flashed him a gapped tooth smile before shrugging. I wrenched Pip's hand when everything started to hurt. He didn't yell at me when I looked at him, just gave me a soft smile.

“Prince O' Darkness offered me a bed once when I was staying with his daddy.” Kenny laughed. “They went with me. Looking for somewhere else to live. Been looking for a few months.” Surely it had been more than a few months, it had felt like an eternity. 

“Kenny? Where are you?” 

“Kare-bear, no worries, I'm right here.” Kenny shouted as he turned to walk towards her. “Didn't leave ya, just had to talk with some company.” 

“Is zhat zhe blind girl?” Christophe was talking with Damien. “Zhe one zhat is dead weight?” 

“We talked about this. It's called etiquette.” Gregory shoved him. I tried to pull my hand away when I felt the need to double over, but Pip held it tight. Craig wasn't even looking towards us. I let out a whimper.

“Who gives a fuck about your etiquette? Zhe world has ended. Zhese are zhe first people we have seen since camping 'ere. Etiquette is for zhe same sniveling cowards who believe in zhat God who 'as left us!” I tried to scoot closer to Craig, but he moved. 

“So, can we crash with you guys?” Kenny was back, holding Karen's hand as he walked over Heidi and Clyde. “You can invade Smiley Town later, if you want, we just need to rest.” He coughed. “For obvious reasons.” 

“You 'ave a lot of weak links in your group.” I bit my coat sleeve, muffling a moan. 

“Tweek knows how to grow stuff, Craig can sort of hunt, Heidi cooks, and I'm just charming.” 

“Zhe other man, what does he do?” 

“Clyde tells bad jokes.” I murmured under my breath. “And watches kids.” The tallest child waved at me, a moss green hat flattening his dark hair. I waved back, smiling a touch. He walked over to me, he couldn't have been older than five, and grabbed my free hand, pulling me towards the group. 

“Arthur, we don't talk to strangers.” Pip scolded as I was dragged towards the other three. “Did Daddy say you could?” The boy shrugged. I was starting to feel nauseous. “Oh dear, you don't look well.” Pip leaned in close to me. “Do you need to go lay down? You three can borrow a room in our cabin.” 

“I didn't agree to this! The whole house will stink like another omega if you let him give birth there.” Craig was at my side with Tricia, but still not looking in my direction. 

“But sweetie-” I groaned as I tried to lean on Pip for balance. 

“Dark Lord!” 

“Damien, if I was in labor and outside in the cold you would want someone to help me, wouldn't you pookey?” A sly smile from Pip. “Besides we can always mark it again. Even if it takes a dozen times.” Damien glared, looking me up and down, then nodded. 

“It will take at least two dozen times.” He gruffly said as he lead us down a path. Pip laughed, handing the baby to Damien. His face softened as he looked down. Pip wrapped my arm around his shoulders. 

“Lean on me, it's okay. We're going to be just fine.” I hissed in response as I kept trying to walk with the group. 

“I guess the others can stay with us, but it'll be a tight squeeze.” Gregory huffed. “Get inside before you all freeze.” The last thing I heard from the group were shouts at Clyde to wake the fuck up from Kenny. 

“Sweetie, do you feel okay?” I shook my head as Pip slowed down. 

“I can't fucking believe you are so incompetent that you let your omega go into labor in the fucking snow. Amateur. You didn't even mark him recently, are you stupid?” I was already tired of walking. “Keep up kids, this is important.” The small group hurried behind us, occasionally laughing.

“Are you in labor?” Craig asked, letting Tricia down to waddle in the snow. I groaned trying to ignore the flipping in my stomach.

“Yes, he is in labor. Can't you smell it? Don't you know anything?” There was a log cabin in front of us. It didn't appear to be very big, but it seemed sturdy. 

“They probably don't. You had your father explain it to us, remember?” Damien shook his head as Pip spoke. 

“I would still have figured out you were in labor, especially for the second time. It's intuitive. Father designed it to be intuitive. And our relationship isn't garbage. You would have told me.” I let out a small cry. My feet stopped moving and I kneeled in the snow as Pip kept walking. “Oh for fucks sake, carry him before I do.” I could feel something wet between my legs. I gulped.

“What?” Craig called as I sniffled. Before I was sure what was happening I was in Damien's arms. He pulled me to his chest as he swung open the front door. 

“Get some blankets. Ones you don't like.” Craig was stumbling behind us and I could just see Tricia with the other kids. “Put Persephone in our bedroom and come fucking help me, you shitty bleeding heart.” He put me down to pull toys out of a closet, throwing them across the floor.

“You've done this before, right?” Damien was frowning as he looked back. I nodded, squeezing my hands together. “I take it you want to be in there?” I nodded again, holding my breath as my stomach cramped. 

“Ow.” I groaned as Craig stared at me. Pip stormed into the room, eyes just peeking over a pile of blankets. He dropped them by Damien and started stroking my hair. 

“Honey, you have to breath. I know it hurts. Do you want me to help you?” 

“Yes.” I panted with my eyes closed. 

“For fuck's sake, mark him already.” I could hear Craig's frantic breathing to my right. 

“What? I don't understand.” Craig's voice was too high, like something was hurting him. 

“Bit his damn neck. Do you need a tutorial?” I watched him grab Pip from behind, spin him around, then sink his teeth into him. Pip let out little whines but was smiling. 

“We aren't a couple.” I said, as Pip started fixing a nest of blankets in the closet. “He was going to let me starve to death.” 

“I wasn't. That's not fair. I was never going to let you starve to death.” I moved to lay down in the closet while Pip was fixing it. He gave me a sad smile. 

“I was going starve to death. And Wendyl made you come.” Craig let out a huff as I turned away from him.

“The two who were holding hands in their sleep are not a couple?” Pip laid next to me, one hand petting my hair and the other pressing into my neck.

“Then I want Tweek. If you don't want him, then I do. I always wanted a harem.”

“Not the time to talk about this.” Pip stated as he slid the door shut. I let out a whimper at a contraction. I forgot how much this fucking hurt. “I'm going to take your clothes off. Is that okay? I never like to have my clothes on during this part.” 

“Yeah.” I said through gritted teeth. A few zippers later and I was exposed. “I'm going to die. This is how I die. This is too much. I don't want to do this.” Pip was kissing my face when the door slid open. 

“Fucking mark him like an alpha before the stress kills him.” Craig laid down near me as Pip left. It didn't hurt this bad last time.

“Honey, go get Gregory and Cristophe.”

“It's fine, we have at least a few more hours.” I cried out, curling into Craig. 

“I don't think he does. Please?” I could feel him staring at me as he pushed me away. 

“You wanted another baby.” I cried as I tried to grab him. He held me hand at arms length. I squeezed as I grunted through a contraction. 

“Mark him now. You're going to kill him.” The door slammed and I could hear stomping. Craig's breath was even. I tried to copy it.

“Just make it stop.” I could feel the world spinning. Craig's mouth didn't touch me. I whimpered.

The door opened a fraction and I could see Pip's blonde hair. It was down around his face, stopping at his chin.“Do you need to get up, sweetie?” His hands were wringing together. 

“I want to stay here, like this.” More pain. I squeezed Craig's hand. “I hate you for this.” 

“Hey, don't say that.” Pip was still watching us. “You love each other so much you made a baby. It's almost done.” He was smiling but his eyes looked sad. 

“And then I'll have to do it again, then again and again. I hate this.” I screamed at Craig. “I hate you. I hate you for getting mad about something so fucking stupid.” I grunted. God the room was hot, I could feel my hair sticking to my face and the back of my neck. 

“It wasn't stupid. You killed our kid and didn't even talk with me.” Craig was hissing through closed teeth as he pulled our hands apart.

“Tricia is almost two and very much alive.” I pushed him away from me as he rolled his eyes. “It was stupid to keep this one. I kept this one so you'd love me because I'm apparently a moron.” I was up off of the ground, scooting further away from him.

“I would tell you to get fucked before I did zhat for you.” The duo laughed. 

“I'm inclined to agree. He has a smashing ass though.” A hand was touching me and Craig was telling them to stop. “Dilated.” Gregory sounded disgusted. “God, let me wipe my hand on your pants. What? It's not like they're clean anyways.” I collapsed onto the ground and Damien grabbed me. 

““Zhis is a 'undred times more disgusting zhan dirt, you prissy son of a bitch. What is 'e waiting for? A sign from zhe big assmunch in zhe sky?” 

“I hate him.” I told Damien as he held me up by my armpits.

“Everyone heard you. Pip, get those two out of here. Have them wait in the living room.” His hair gave off the same scent as an extinguished camp fire as he licked my neck. 

“You heard the boss. Cheerio, goodbye.” Then Pip was at my side, pressing my lower back and combing my hair with his fingers. 

“I can't believe Father wants us to make a pack with these two idiots.” I rested my head on his shoulder as he talked. “He thinks we'd be strong. He's as dumb as they are.” I could feel the room fading around me. 

“No, no, no. Don't pass out.” Pip was pulling my hair, jerking my head up. “You need to push. You are ready to have a baby.” I let out a sob. 

“I don't want to.” Damien was frowning, his hair standing on end.

“Go get Craig's shirt and pull him back into the room.” Damien laid me on the ground as he peeled his clothes off. Pip returned after an eternity of writhing on the ground. “That what you were looking for?” I buried my face into his chest after he slipped the shirt on. I hiccuped. Pip was back behind me, touching and pressing. 

“I don't feel good. Everything hurts.” Pip kissed my cheek. 

“I want my shirt back. He just pulled it off of me and told me to sit here.” There was crying. 

“Am I done?” I questioned, grabbing the shirt in my hands. 

“That's just Percy crying. You're almost done though.” Pip was still touching me. “You're doing so good. This is really scary and you're doing so good. Just need to push and it'll be over.” I shook my head.

“I want Craig. I can't. I want to be done. Craig. Please.” Damien pressed my neck again with his mouth, gumming it. 

“I'm the son of Satan and this is pretty shitty of you.” Craig didn't respond. 

“I think I'm going to faint.” I mumbled into Damien's ear. He shook me.

“Have Gregory grab the forceps. Now.” And Pip's hands were off of me, his footsteps made a nice pattern as he ran out of the room. “Don't faint. I will take you if he doesn't want you, just don't faint.” 

“I didn't say I didn't want him.” I heard Craig. I turned to see him frowning at me.

“Then help him. That's your job. You protect him and help him. That's it. That's the whole damn job.” Pip squeaked. “Get your arse over there and tell him nice things as he gives birth to your kid.” 

“I'm scared.” I cried into Damien's shoulder. 

“Shh, just try to push okay?” Pip was playing with my hair again. “One, two, three.” And I tried. 

“It hurts.” I weakly mumbled, then clenched my teeth. Pip was pressing on my lower back, rubbing circles as I whimpered. “I don't want to. Craig? Please?” I called out, looking for him. I couldn't see him. Damien hushed me. 

“Pip?” Damien's voice wavered. “I'm going to have him bite me.” 

“I always knew you were a nice guy, kitten.” Pip moved my mouth to the other side of Damien's neck. “When you bite him push, okay?” I nodded, sniffling. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He didn't feel like Craig.

“Bite me. I am giving you an order.” I inhaled something smokey and listened. “You're not going to hurt me. As hard as you need to.” I groaned. It felt like I was being shocked to death. I stopped, panting into his chest. “Want me to bite you? You can join Pip and I until we get this figured out, okay?” I nodded, baring my neck. He titled my head further. 

“We'll be a good team. It'll be fun.” Pip added, pressing on my back again. I cried out as teeth tore into my flesh.

“So good. You are so strong, it's going to be right as rain in just a little bit.” Pip was behind me, still, hands grabbing my hips. “Do it again, huh?” I screamed and the door opened. 

“Stop, stop, stop. Shit!” It felt like my insides were being seared. Pip was rubbing my back still, hushing and shushing me. I didn't quiet down. 

“Gregory,” Damien's tone was tense as he licked my throat. “He's going to pass out.” He nudged me, guiding my mouth to his throat again. I could feel myself tremble underneath him. I tasted metal. “You're not going to hurt me.”

Pip was near my face, pushing my hair back. “You're doing so good. You're doing a good job. One more time.” There wasn't any crying but the pain lessened. “See all done. You did it, it's over.”

“It hurts.” I mumbled to Damien. “Don't drop me.”

“I'm not going to. I have you.” He was whispering to me. I nodded, trying not to cry.

“I want to lay down.” Pip smoothed my hair as I clung to Damien. There was a small sound that sounded like it was coming from far away. Gregory tsked behind me. 

“Right-o.” Damien let me down onto blankets. Pip was behind me, spooning me and kissing on my neck. “I always like kisses. Do you like kisses?” I nodded. 

“Get to know each other,” Damien called as he stood up. “I'm going to have a chat with Craig.” His eyes were glowing as he shut the door. Gregory left after him with a tiny bundle in his arms. 

“I always like it dark too.” I nodded as Pip spoke. “Are you cold?” I shook my head as my stomach cramped again.

“It hurts still.” He hummed into my neck as I bit my hand. 

“Damien loves babies.” Pip was petting my hair as he spoke. “He's always so excited when there is a new baby. He's really just a softie. His papa is too.” He giggled. “He'll take good care of you. I promise. He's quite nice.”

“Satan is nice?” I asked as I curled my legs up. I wanted to take a nap. Everything hurt. 

“Yeah, he is such a nice chap. Damien doesn't like to let other people know he's nice, he has a reputation to uphold, he says. He's really committed to being the Dark Lord.” 

“Pip, hush.” Damien slid the door open and it hurt my eyes. “Tweek?” His voice was low as he sat down next to us. “I have your baby, do you want to hold him?”

“Not really.” Pip sighed as I spoke. Damien looked upset. 

“Give him to me and lay down. He isn't feeling well.” Pip kissed my cheek before grabbing the infant from him and closing the door.

Damien held me as I cried. “Pip runs his mouth a lot.” Damien started, his breath was hot near my ear. “He's a good person, if not overly affectionate.” I hiccuped. “He's going to watch your son for a little bit, okay?” I nodded. “And we'll talk about what to do when you've calmed down. All four of us.” 

“Are you really Satan's son?” I asked, pressed against his chest. His hands rubbed up and down my back. 

“Does it matter?” I shook my head. “I am. Hell's not so bad. Father will want to meet you, but I'll keep him away until you feel better.”

“Thanks.” I sleepily said as I drifted off. I felt his arms around me whenever I stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post because I've been waiting to post this chapter for like three days.


	17. Nothing Better

I woke up in a bed that smelled like burning charcoal. I could feel myself spooning a warm body, one that smelled like smoke. I groaned. 

“You bled a lot, try not to move.” A soft voice warned. I opened my eyes to see Pip sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning back on a gray pillow. He pushed up on his hands, making the bed creak. I shut my eyes again and I felt him snuggle into my back. He wasn't as warm but brought a blanket up to my shoulders.

“Feed your son.” I heard Damien mumble as he shifted in the bed. “Then we need to have a talk with Craig.” I nodded, trying to situate myself. Pip pulled me upright as Damien placed a small baby into my arms.

He looked so helpless. He was so much smaller than Tricia, little eyes squeezed shut as he fussed. She had so much hair, while he just had a thin blonde patch. Pip was leaning against me, turning on a bedside lamp. 

“You have power?” I numbly asked. I tried not to look down at him too much. 

“Father gifted us some solar blueprints before Arthur was born, something about modern conveniences.” Damien stood up, stretching his arms to the ceiling. His neck was a dark purple color on one side, the other looked like a tattoo of bite marks. “Craig is waiting anxiously in the living room.” I saw him roll his eyes as he pulled on the door. 

The room was small, a large bed fitted with dark red curtains around three sides and two bedside tables. There wasn't room for much else, just two nondescript doors painted black, one leading to the living quarters and I suppose the other was a closet or bathroom. The walls were made of the same wooden logs as the house.

Pip was hugging me, arms wrapped around my shoulders as I held the new baby. His face was so bright, he didn't fit very well in this dark room. Pip was kissing my face, whispering about how happy he was that I was okay, how he was worried. He chattered on to the baby, talking about how it was nice to meet him and he hoped he liked it here okay. 

Or maybe he was talking to me.

“I'm so happy you've joined us.” He was helping me lay down, arms snaked around my middle, still chattering away. “I think your hair is really nice. You smell nice, too.” I sniffed as he licked at my neck. It didn't hurt when he pressed over the bite mark. 

“I do?”

“Mhm, you smell like grass and Damien. It's quiet a splendid smell.” I fought to keep my eyes open as he ran his fingers through my hair. “How did your hair get so long? Can I braid it? I used to love playing with hair but then Damien cut all of his off, and Gregory is too much of a tosser to let me touch his.” 

“Leave him alone for two seconds.” Damien's voice rang around the room as the door opened again. Craig hung his head as he sat at the far end of the bed. 

“I'm just excited is all.” Pip meekly replied, opting to just lay his head on my shoulder. The contact felt nice. 

“I want my boyfriend back.” Craig spoke after some silence. Damien started to laugh. 

“No.” Pip said flatly, gripping my free hand. He kissed my check and I saw Craig grow red. 

“You don't get to touch him. He's mine.” Damien sat next to me, taking the baby from my arms. “Your son is here, by the way. Gregory thinks he's got even odds for survival.” I frowned at the idea he would die, reaching back for him. Shock colored Damien's face as he returned him to my arms. 

“I told you he didn't hate his son. He was just not feeling good.” I couldn't hate someone so little. Pip was touching the baby's face. “I've never seen someone so teeny tiny.”

“What am I supposed to do? You two assholes just fucking stole him.” Craig crossed his arms, looking away from us. Pip was playing my my hair again, twisting it and gently pulling. 

“I'm going to make us some tea and check on the little ones.” Pip snuck off of the bed after placing a kiss on my forehead. I was cold in his absence. 

“You can stay here, or go live with Gregory and Christophe, if they'll let you.” Craig was frowning as he stared at me. 

“I want to see him. The baby.” His voice broke as he spoke, eyes darting around the room, trying not to look at any one place for too long. I patted the bed where Pip had been, inviting him over. He didn't look. 

“Sit by Tweek. Shit, I mean two kids and you won't even sit by him?” Damien placed a hand on my arm.

“It's complicated.” Craig mumbled as he slid in next to me. “He's really little.” His voice was quiet. Hesitantly, he brushed fingers against his face.

“I brought cookies, if anyone wants some.” Pip called out, balancing a tray of teacups on his hand. There was a decorative plate, white with a lace imprint with plain looking cookies. I took a few. They tasted like butter and flour and crumbled into powder in my mouth. 

“I'm sorry.” I offered, handing the baby to Craig.

“I will work harder on forgiving you.” I just nodded, looking down. 

“Tweek should rest.” Pip took the tray away. “You are more than welcome to stay next to him.” 

Craig grunted as I feel asleep curled into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this for sex scenes and there's a surprising lack of them currently. Whoops :/


	18. Comes and Goes (In Waves)

Three days was apparently longer than Gregory expected. 

Everyone around me was crying. Pip kept kissing my face, offering me condolences. Damien told me that his father would take good care of the baby, as a favor. We hadn't even decided on a name. 

Craig laid next to me in bed, sometimes with Tricia tucked into his side, sometimes alone, always wiping his face on the blanket. Apparently there was a strict no weaned children rule in the bedroom. Damien said it was fine for now, something about grief. 

I felt relieved. 

And then horrified.

 

…

 

I spent two months in bed, alternating between crying and staring at the wall. Neither of us spoke to each other.

“I think it might be time to do something, okay? Let's just get out of bed for a minute. It's really nice outside.” I hoped that Pip was talking to Craig, but Craig had left with Damien earlier in the morning. Craig wasn't the one who cried in bed all day. 

Pip led me to the garden, blathering on. Something about Damien imports all the food, but Kenny said that my old job was to garden. Kenny left out that I was a prisoner, or Pip did. The garden was sorry. Mostly weeds and three apple trees that had never seen the clippers. 

“Damien brought you some supplies, seedlings and such, if you're interested.” I nodded. “Lovely!” He ran off, returning with a wooden basket and Tricia. She followed behind him like a duckling. 

“Mama! Dig!” She waved a spade in the air. Her blue tennis shoes threw up dirt as she jumped into my arms. “Hug. Tricia hug.” 

“Yes, you give good hugs. Are you going to help me with the garden?” Her tongue was trapped between her teeth as she looked at me expectantly. 

“Uh-huh. Help.” And we did our best to fix the mess. Tricia mostly dug in the dirt, but everything was dead anyway. It's not like she could hurt anything. 

It was nice to focus on something concrete. Pull the weeds, till the dirt, respond to Tricia. There wasn't any guess work involved, no questioning the universe. I stood up to grab some water, the apple trees needed something if we had any hope of having a harvest. 

I wandered around with the watering can, Tricia hanging around my legs. I stumbled across a small mound of dirt marked with a small, hand painted, white cross. It was flipped upside down, and there was a mostly dead bunch of wildflowers on the top.

Craig was sitting on the ground, talking to himself. 

“Brother.” Tricia pointed to the flowers. 

“Didn't expect to see you here.” My feet were frozen as Tricia ran into Craig's arms. I didn't respond. We hadn't been talking. “I didn't think you cared.” 

I walked back into the house, holding back tears. 

 

...

 

“Damien, help me, please.” Pip was mewing on all fours, stretched out on top of a lump under the blankets. “I want you in me.” 

Craig bolted up, springing over me to grab at Pip. Craig pulled off Pip's pants, then pinned him to the bed. Pip seemed receptive, neck stretched out, trembling underneath Craig as he slip a hand into his pants. 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Damien's eyes were glowing. The room grew hot. It was too early for this shit. 

Craig whimpered, which was strange, bowing his head as he left Pip. He started trying to kiss me, hands running through my hair. 

“Go away,” I hoarsely replied. I was not in the mood for his bullshit, not after the stunt he pulled yesterday. Kenny was right, I was too nice to him. 

“Please.” He groaned, pressing into me. The idea that I didn't care rang around my head. I shoved him away, only for him to return. A flash of anger passed through me, making me strike him with my fist.

Then again. 

Then I was pounding my fists on his face. How dare he tell me I didn't care. He didn't care. He never cared. He never cared about me. 

“Fucking hell, cut it out.” Craig swung at my chest, knocking me back on to the bed. I banged my head on the headboard, letting out a curse when I bit my tongue. I thrashed about, trying to knee him in the crotch. I was so tired of his shit.

He didn't love me. He didn't want to have sex because he loved me. He just wanted a warm place to stick his dick. I felt his hand collide with my shoulder. I hurt to swing back, but I did. Fuck him. 

And before I knew what was happening Damien was pulling Craig off of me, snarling as Craig tried to wiggle away. 

“You two go to the closet, I'll take care of him.” And in a flash Craig was being carried out of the room and I was being pulled through the door on the opposite side.

I tried to catch my bearings, but Pip was tugging my hand towards his behind as he laid on the floor. “It hurts, help.” He sounded so pathetic. Did I sound this pathetic? 

I was done being pathetic, anyways. 

“Please?” He was kissing my face as he rolled his pants off. I could see the wetness sliding down his legs as he forced his ass into the air. 

“Okay, for you.” It was hard to try to do this to someone else. My hands fumbled as I leaned over Pip, trying to get a good grasp of his legs. He wrapped himself around me, kissing my neck and face. It hurt when he bit me, but I tried to keep calm. He pulled me onto the ground, fervently rubbing himself up and down my body.

Nimbly he took off my pajamas, his hand stroking me up and down. Once I was half hard he positioned himself in front of me. “Just until Damien comes back, he won't be mad.” He let out little whines and moans as he waited for me to move. 

“Pip, what do I do?” It sounded stupid as soon as I said it. 

“Fuck me, please, please, please. I need it.” He said in breathy pants. 

“So any penis will do?” Damien was in the room. Gently he moved me aside as he pulled Pip onto his feet. He smelled like fire. I stumbled as I stepped back. 

“Damien,” he squealed, peppering his the large man's neck with bites and kisses. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Damien's face was red as he responded. Why the fuck was I even here? 

“Damien, I need it.” Pip pulled Damien's clothes off, immediately dropping to suck his penis. 

It was kind of hot. 

“Of course you do. You're a slut, aren't you?” Pip hummed around him. “My slut. Only mine.” Damien glanced back at me, flashing me a smile. My legs felt like jelly. 

“Bend over.” He wasn't talking to me, I knew it. I still stretched to reach for my toes. I watched while Damien thrust into Pip. The smell was making me lightheaded. Pip moaned as Damien looped an arm around his hips, picking him off of the ground. “Tweek, come here.” 

My feet carried me across the small room without second thought. Damien didn't stop to talk to me. “Kneel in front,” he paused to clamp down on Pip's neck, “and suck him off.” The floor was soft beneath my knees and Pip's penis was hard and hot in my mouth.

“You're doing such a good job, aren't you Tweek?” I moaned as Pip's hands scrambled for my hair. He pulled it in large clumps while Damien pounded in and out. “Pip needs to be punished.” 

“I'm close, knot me.” Pip sounded like he was crying as he spoke, little hiccups breaking through his request. 

“No,” Damien gruffly responded as I ran my tongue underneath Pip. He screamed Damien's name, shuddered, then exploded. 

“I'm sorry,” He panted, his penis still sliding in and out of my mouth as Damien moved him. Semen and spit dribbled onto the floor. 

“Swallow.” I gulped. “Good boy. Give Pip a kiss.” Damien's voice was tense as he stared at me from behind Pip, who was a rag doll in Damien's strong arms. I rose to give Pip a quick peck, but his arms were around me, pulling me in for a deep kiss.

He licked at the roof of my mouth, grabbing my ass as Damien continued. Pip pulled away after running a hand over my asshole. I moved closer, trying to get him to do it again. 

“He's wet.” Pip moaned. 

“The pheromones did it. You spurred him into heat.” I could hear Damien slap Pip's ass, causing Pip to squeak out an apology. “Go lay in the corner, Tweek. I'll be with you shortly.” I didn't want to go lay down, I wanted to be with them. I grabbed for Pip's cock. 

“Listen to instructions.” Damien barked, red eyes glaring at me. Begrudgingly I went to lay alone, turning to face the wall. “Don't touch yourself,” he disciplined as my hand went to give myself some relief. “It won't help anyway,” he added, voice softer. 

“Damien, I'm close again.” Pip's voice sounded small. I turned to look as Damien gave one final thrust. Pip screamed out as Damien mentioned something under his breath. I couldn't stand to watch as they cuddled together on the floor, whispering about how much they loved each other. Damien gave soft apologies for saying nasty things about Pip. It felt like an intrusion on a personal moment. 

The wall wasn't interesting, but at least it didn't feel like a breach of privacy. I wove my hands through my hair, trying to forget that I was hard. I thought about how Craig was an awful idiot, which led my mind to think about the baby. I did care. I had cared after the initial feeling of relief, hadn't I? I had spent months in bed crying. I had been upset. 

I was upset. 

“Honey, he's crying.” Pip's voice was soft. I wiped my face on the carpet, trying to will the tears away. 

“I know this is your favorite, but I'm going to pull out, okay?” The floor was not a good tissue. “Shh, it's okay. You're okay.” Damien untangled my fingers from my hair. I had pulled long strands out when I wrenched my hands in frustration. He smelled nice. It felt safe. 

“Come here, we'll cuddle.” Pip chimed in, pulling us away from the wall into the center of the room. “Damien will be gentle, won't you?” I buried my face in Pip's chest as I sobbed. 

“I will.” He pulled me away, gently placing his teeth along the bite mark. He didn't bite hard. He offered his neck to me and I reciprocated, trying to not get snot in his hair. “Do you want to look at Pip?” I shifted away to rest in Pip's arms again. 

I moaned as a finger slowly worked me open. Pip kissed at my face whispering sweet things. “I love you so much. We make a great team.” I didn't think we did. I had spent two months crying in bed. I wasn't an asset. “Shh, you're okay.” 

“I'm adding another finger. Do you like that?” He asked as he pressed forward. I moaned in response.

“You're really good at giving blow jobs, did you know that?” Pip giggled as Damien spread his fingers apart. I didn't know that. I felt something slick dripping down my legs as I pressed into the fingers. He added another and I shouted. 

“Please,” I whispered into Pip's ear. I could hear Damien panting behind me, his fingers moving at a steady pace. Pip moved, setting me up onto my hands and knees. 

“No,” Damien's voice was quiet but stern. He removed his fingers, causing me to whine. “Patience.” 

“I want you to look at me, okay?” I nodded. He grabbed me beneath my knees, hoisting me up to his navel. He gave me a few slow wet kisses before I let out breathy little complaints. 

“Please, Damien,” I purred. He nodded. 

“Squeeze your legs and grab my shoulders.” His fingers were massaging my insides again. “You are important and we care about you.” Pip agreed from the ground, a soft yes. 

“You are too nice to me,” I mumbled as he shifted me. “There. There again, please.” I bit onto his shoulder as he pressed against my prostate. 

“We aren't too nice to you.” Pip called from the floor. “You're a perfectly sweet young man whom people just don't seem to like. We like you, old chap.” 

“Yeah, but less British.” Damien pounded the spot with his fingers. “Bite my neck, not my collarbone.” I obliged, licking and nibbling at the mark I had made two months earlier. I rutted up against him, pulling myself up by my arms. Damien removed his fingers.

“Please, don't stop.” My voice was loud as he lifted me a little bit higher. His hands were off of me as I leaned in to kiss him. The smokey smell filled my nose as something teased my entrance.

His teeth sunk into my neck as he slowly pressed upward. The head of his penis stretched me as I slid down. He pushed me down, large hands pressing on my shoulders. I felt like I was going to burst and I couldn't even feel the knot.

“Relax,” he whispered stroking my hair. “It's big you have to relax.” I could feel a second set of hands running up and down my back. Damien kissed me mouth as I tried to loosen up. “Does it feel good?” I nodded, pressing into his chest. “Do you want to feel better?” 

“God, please.” I moaned as he tilted his hips up ever so slightly. 

“I'm not God.” He chuckled, moving his hips again. “Do you know who I am?” He tugged me off of his dick, then slammed into me.

“Damien,” I half sobbed from pleasure. “There. There. Please.” He kept thrusting, tilting my head up to make eye contact. 

“You're so tight. Did you know that?” I shook my head. “Isn't he pretty, Pip?”

“He sure is,” Pip sounded far away. There weren't hands on my back anymore, just Damien going in and out, and me holding back shouts. 

“I'm gonna cum,” I choked out as I felt a knot graze me. “Please let me.” He grunted, bouncing me up and down. He hadn't touched my cock this whole time, it was red and leaking on his stomach. 

“Say my name.” He taunted, bringing the knot partially in.

“Damien! Damien! Please! I need it!” I frantically clawed at his back. His hands once again fell to my shoulders, roughly he smashed by body into his pelvis. I screamed when I felt the knot, fumbling for words to describe the pain and pleasure. Damien's penis twitched inside of me as he marked my neck, once again.

He let out a gruff “Tweek,” as I ejaculated between us. His hand wiped at my face after a few moments of stupor, asking if he hurt me, if I was okay. I sleepily nodded. 

Pip had made a small nest of blankets and pillows by Damien's feet. Damien held me close as he sat on the floor. Pip was alternating between kissing me and kissing Damien.

“Next time don't exclude me,” he complained stretching out in the blankets.

“Tweek need it to see me. It's an important bonding experience for an Alpha and Omega.” Damien rested his head on a pillow, moving my legs so that they straddled him, my head on his chest. Pip pressed into our side, throwing a gray comforter over the lot of us. 

“I know, I just want to help. I like Tweek too.” I wanted to tell him he helped a lot. That he was very nice to me when we came here. That it was helping to bring me food in bed and let me cry in his arms. 

Instead I just grabbed for his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feels real weird to write the word dick from Tweek's perspective, not even gonna lie.


	19. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for the kiddos, just fyi.

I woke to kisses on my lips. Hair tickled my nose. 

“Pip?” I questioned, guiding down the body to me. It smelled like Pip. 

How could I even smell Pip?

“Mhm, did you have a nice sleep?” My eyes fluttered open as he tried to flip me onto my stomach. His chin length blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat. “Damien is getting us some food, he'll be back in a minute.” 

I obliged, half asleep. Damien came back, sandwiches and a pitcher of water in hand. He demanded we eat, even as Pip tried to climb him. I didn't want to eat, I wanted to have sex.

I was positioned in Pip's lap as Damien had me rise to my knees. “I want to go first.” Pip whined, voice high, as Damien fingered me. 

“Don't complain. You know better than to complain.” Damien's voice was loud. Pip visible recoiled. His fingers felt good, I moaned. “Is that nice?” I nodded, bumping into Pip's dick. I wiggled in Damien's grip to suck Pip. 

“Oh,” Pip let out a breathy gasp as I ran my tongue up and down. 

“Did you tell him to do that, Pip?” I pressed into the fingers, ready for something more. My head felt dizzy. 

“I don't have ESP. You know that.” Pip's voice broke when I bobbed my head. 

“No backtalk.” The fingers were gone. 

“Are you going to punish me?” Pip's tone was playful. I looked up to see him licking his lips. Damien emitted a gruff noise. “Am I a cheeky little bastard?” 

“Stop, you're going to make me hurt him.” His tone shifted to something gentle as I felt his hands on my back, rubbing in little circles. “I'm going to be gentle, okay? Slow.”

It was slow. Painfully slow. I whimpered around Pip's cock. Pip grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pressing me further onto him. I was gagging by the time Damien was mostly in. I pressed into him when he went still, pulling Pip forward. 

“Damien, this feels really good.” Pip whined as I tried to grind myself closer. “It might even be better than your big dick.” I looked up to see Pip throwing his head backwards. Damien roughly jammed himself forward. I shouted, the sound muffled in Pip's lap.

“Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?” He was still as the pain died down. “Pip, fucking stop it. Save the dirty talk for your turn.” The sting faded away. I just wanted him to move. “Make yourself useful and jack him off, or suck him off. Do something.” 

I was lifted out of Pip's lap, given a kiss on the cheek, and then he slid underneath me. “Sorry, I like it to hurt.” I felt a hot breath on my penis. 

“No one has ever done that,” I mumbled as Damien inched in and out. Something wet ran up and down my length. “Nnn, that.” I trembled, falling onto my forearms, resting on Pip's navel. 

“A blow job?” Damien asked, sounding confused. 

“Yeah, this is the first, ngh, time.” I could hardly think with the sensations. I could feel Pip humming, my knees went weak.

“Is it good?” Yes, God, yes. It was good. “Do you want to come?” Pip kept humming and licking as Damien spoke. “Are you close?” I let out a half sob, drooling onto Pip's stomach. Pip's hands reached to pet my hair. 

The thrusting sped up. He never hit my prostate, but I felt him knot me as I came into Pip's mouth. “I love you,” I mumbled dazed into Pip's stomach. 

“Which one?” Pip asked coyly. 

“Both,” I panted as Damien adjusted us to lay spooning. “Both of you.”

“I love you too!” Pip rubbed against my face, laying in front of me. He gave quick kisses as he guided my hand to his dick. 

“I could love you.” Damien's voice was quiet. “I love this.” He nipped at my neck from behind, his hands rubbing my stomach. “Pip, stop it. You'll get your turn.” 

Pip whined, removing my hand as he continued to kiss me. His body was hot as he wrapped his arms around me. 

 

…

 

Christ, they were loud. I could hear Pip's body bang into the wall with a loud thunk, over and over. Pip's neck was bleeding, his eyes screwed shut as Damien slammed him back. 

“Oh God, that feels heavenly.” A smirk passed across Pip's face. My hands wandered to my cock. I wasn't dripping with slick anymore. 

“Don't talk about him.” Blood dripped from Damien's mouth as he spoke. 

“Jesus Christ!” Pip screamed as Damien pinned his wrists to the wall. 

“Stop it.” His voice was gruff. “We don't say those names.” Pip fought to nuzzle Damien's neck as he let out harsh cries. 

“Nnggg, Damien I feel it. Fill me.” A sharp sound of a hand hitting skin. “Harder.” A raspy gasp from Pip as I heard another strike. 

“Beg me. Beg for it you little cock whore. Beg me for my knot.” Pip was starting to cry when Damien released his hands. Immediately this arms were wrapped around Damien's shoulders as he bit at Damien's neck. 

“Please!” He screamed, voice raw. “I need you! Harder!” Pip was leaving red marks down Damien's back. “Close. Close.” He panted. 

“This isn't about you is it?” Their faces were close together, I could see Damien bite on Pip's bottom lip, pulling it between his sharp teeth.

“No! You!” Pip mewed before screaming a flurry of curses. “Holy Hell, you're so big.” He slouched against the wall as Damien kissed him gently. 

“Gonna have another baby?” Damien asked softly, licking at his neck. Pip groaned as they got comfortable on the floor. I stayed on the opposite side of the room. I did not want to have another baby. I tried to push the thought from my head.

“I hope so.” He hummed into Damien's chest. 

“Me too.” I watched them exchange slow, sweet kisses until I fell back asleep. 

 

…

 

Craig sat in the corner of the room, legs spread open, head down as Damien yelled. 

“You want to have sex that badly? I'll have sex with you. Those two aren't doing it.” Pip was holding my hand as he watched, mouth agape. 

“You mean, like...” Craig's dick was red, leaking at the tip. It looked painful. Pip pulled my hand as I tried to move towards them. He shook his head, giving me a clear message to not get involved.

“I top. Want to act like a bitch, then I will treat you like a bitch.” Damien growled, leaning over his form. Damien had at least three inches height wise on Craig. “Or no sex. Your choice.” 

Craig looked up, eyes wide. 

“I'm the dominate one here, not you. This is my group, not yours.” Damien barked, pushing Craig's head into the ground. 

“I'm afraid,” he whimpered ass in the air.

“You think they don't get afraid?” Damien's voice was harsh. “You picked a fight while your omega had a baby. Do you think that was scary?” A bottle squirted something clear onto Damien's fingers. 

“I don't know,” he shuddered as a finger entered him. “He's even not mine now. This feels strange.”

“At least he's fingering you,” I shot off, rising to my knees as Damien looked back. “At least your not pregnant. At least there's lube.” Pip pulled me back to the ground. 

“You didn't even use lube when he was pregnant?” Pip squeezed my hand as he spoke. “Chap, that's cruel.” I nodded. 

“It hurt. It wasn't about me. It was about him. It's always about him.” I watched as another finger entered Craig. He groaned. 

“I bet you like that, don't you? I bet you're eager for my cock.” Damien bit at his neck. “I could mark you. Everyone would know that you're mine.” Craig whimpered, tilting his head. “What kind of alpha lets another alpha mark him? A weak one.” 

Craig let out sharp moans as Damien added another finger, ramming in and out. “You want me to take you, don't you?”

“Uh-huh.” Craig pressed his ass upwards as Damien pulled his fingers away. Damien positioned himself at his entrance as he waved us closer. I could smell Craig's fear as I sat down by his head. I licked at his neck, trying to comfort him. He didn't deserve it, but I did it anyway. 

“I'm going to bite you. Everyone will know.” Craig shuddered, then screamed as Damien leaned over to rip into his neck, plunging into him. 

“It's too big. You're too big.” He screamed, thrashing around under Damien. Instinctively I kissed at his face, while Pip ran a hand through his hair. 

“They're too nice to you. You don't deserve their kindness.” Damien growled as he rocked back and forth. “I'm not all the way in yet, either.” Pip peeked, shaking his head at me while Craig writhed. I licked the angry mark Damien had left, wiping the blood away with my hand first. 

“Don't you dare mark him,” Damien warned when my mouth rested on Craig's throat. “He doesn't deserve for you to mark him. Do you, Craig?” 

“I don't. I don't,” he jumbled. “It, ahh, it hurts. Feels good. Nghh.” He kissed my mouth, spewing apologies. “I was bad. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. God, there, there. Again!” 

“You going to be a good alpha?” Damien pulled his hair, hissing into his ear. “Tell us.” 

“I will. Shit, I, I will.” He panted, letting out high pitched sighs, grabbing at my knees to steady himself. He stiffened, yelping. “What was that?” 

“Gonna knot you,” Damien's eyes were half closed. “Tell me how bad you want it?” 

“Please, I want, I want it. Please.” Craig was pressing back as Damien teased him. 

“What's my name?” Damien groaned, pulling all the way out, then pushing back in. 

“Daddy. Daddy, please.” Craig whimpered, falling off of his hands, face first into the floor. 

“Daddy, huh?” Damien chuckled, as I held back a laugh. Pip made eye contact, biting his lip in a smile. “Close enough.” 

“The fuck is this! Nggh, make it stop.” Craig quieted to a soft whimper once Damien stopped moving.

“That's what it feels like to be knotted. Sucks, doesn't it?” Craig mumbled a yes through tears. “You better be fucking nice to them. That doesn't even hurt as bad as having kids, does it Pip?” 

“I like your knot,” Pip purred, helping roll the two into a seated position where Craig seemed uncomfortably perched in Damien's lap. 

“I know you do.” They kissed as Craig frowned at me. He had cum on his stomach, and a little on the floor. His penis was slowly shrinking. I leaned over to help clean him up, wiping him with my hand, then wiping my hand on the floor. 

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” He kept repeating as he pulled my head into his lap. “I'll be better. I fucking swear.” 

I pulled away as he ran his hand over my cheek. "Fucking prove it."


	20. Love Love Love

Tricia and I worked, planting tiny tomato plants into damp soil. I did most of the work, letting my hands blister from the tools. 

“Can I help?” Craig asked as Tricia smashed a fistful of dirt into my back. She giggled as I tried to shake the mess away. Her laugh made me smile, bubbly and boisterous. 

Craig obviously misread my smile, taking it as an invitation to limp through the ramshackle wooden gate. He tumbled backwards as he tried to squat next to me, letting out a sharp hiss as he hit the ground. 

“Christ, that motherfucking hurts,” he grumbled. 

“Dada fall!” Tricia climbed on top of him. Dusting his face with leftover earth. She gave him sloppy kisses on the cheek as she squeezed his face with both hands, leaving dirty hand prints. 

“Hello Tricia. Are you having a good morning?” She eagerly nodded, the ponytail Pip hastily tied at the breakfast table swung back and forth. 

“Good morning!” She repeated, climbing off of Craig. He rose, wincing. 

“Can you believe she's almost two?”

“I have a firm understanding of time.” I spit out a “motherfucker” under my breath as I tore a nail with the trowel. 

“Uh, okay,” Craig mumbled watching me transplant the tiny green shoots. He brushed the dirt off of my back, letting out a quiet laugh. “Does being the bottom always hurt so much?” 

“Damien's dick is bigger than yours. You topping isn't a good point of reference.” I glanced at the angry red bite mark on his neck. I fought the urge to touch it. 

“Oh, wow, okay,” he stuttered in a faux bored tone as Tricia threw dirt at a nearby apple tree. “Didn't realize our sex was so bad. Sorry my penis doesn't, uh, hurt you? I could hurt you if that's what you wanted. Do you just want me to wreck you when we screw and you'd be good?”

“No. I want you to be a decent fucking boyfriend and Dad. That's fucking it. There's lots of things you don't realize. Anyway, I'm with Damien.” I was too angry to think of running my hands through his dark hair. I could hardly imagine my mouth on his throat as he clawed at my back, for how enraged I was.

“I'm fucking sorry. Do I need to say it again? I'm goddamn sorry!” He was yelling. I brushed the wound Damien gave me, instead of reaching out to straddle him. His eyebrows knitted together, washing away the frustration from his face. “What the hell happened to your hands?” 

He yanked my hands towards him, twisting my palms to the sky. I turned to look at Tricia uprooting flowers from the front of the house. I was not going to look at his eyes pitying me if I didn't have to. 

“Honey, don't tear up the flowers. Those are Pip's special flowers.” They were just pansies, and Pip had never mentioned them to me in particular, but they were intentionally planted. They had mostly dead vegetable garden and someone had the mind to keep up the flowers. 

“Brother. Flowers for brother.” She walked over with five red flowers, roots dropping clumps of dirt as she moved. 

“Thank you. He will love them, I'm sure.” Craig's eyes were glossy as Tricia handed him the untrimmed flowers. I just froze in place trying to forget that he had stopped breathing in my arms. That I hadn't be able to help him. That I had stayed inside for two months, refusing to leave the bed, while Tricia was very much alive. 

“Go tell Pip that we are going to see brother. We'll give him these and say they are from his very sweet big sister.” His voice ripped me from my thoughts. 

“Okay. Momma and Dada see brother.” She ran towards the front door where Pip was, hopefully, at the kitchen table having tea. Craig was crying when I finally looked back, rubbing his face with a flannel shirt he had pilfered from Damien. The red and black button up was too big, sagging at his shoulders, pooling at his wrists, and hanging off of his chest. 

“Let's go, we shouldn't lie to her.” I didn't want to go. He reached out his hand, but I decided that walking silently behind him was a fair middle ground. That way either of us were happy. 

If he had touched me, I would have burst into tears.

“Damien says Satan takes care of him. Calls him Peter, something about Hell deserving a gate keeper, even if he's just three days old.” Craig swallowed as he placed the red flowers, removing a long dead bunch. “His Dad doesn't torture him or anything, just keeps him in a bassinet in his house.” 

“Oh,” I sat down, looking at the flowers. “Peter is nice, I guess. It's not like he'll ever get to grow up or I'll get to hold him again. But yeah, it's nice to know that he's living, not living, a nice life without me.” I squared my shoulders as Craig rubbed my back. I didn't tell him he could touch me. 

“It's okay,” he weakly offered, still touching me.

“It's not okay,” I screamed. “He died. I wasn't good enough and he died. I'm being punished. This is all my fault for dumping the girls' bodies in the pond. I should have known not to listen to Cartman! Now he's dead and you keep fucking touching me!” 

“Honey, stop, please.” His voice was soft as he tried to lean in front of me. I moved away. 

“No, don't tell me to stop! If I had stayed like Kyle said, stayed at the fucking farm, then Tricia would have at least been able to live at the dorms after I starved to death. Why couldn't I have starved to death?” I pushed his hands off of my shoulders, not meeting his eyes. 

“You don't mean that,” Craig rose his voice to meet mine, towering over me, lips curled into a snarl. 

“I do. I do mean that! I wish I was dead. I wish I had died before this could happen!” I took a deep shaky breath as I felt his glare burn holes into my skin. “I want you to kill me. You already hate me so much for killing two of your kids, so you should just do it!” I pulled his hands to my neck, feeling tears running down my face. “Just snap my fucking neck and put me in the ground right next to him. You don't even have to bring me flowers.” 

He ripped his hands away, taking four big steps away from me. “Something is wrong with you. I don't want to kill you. I'm not a murderer.” 

“I'm the only one right? Just me. I'm the murderer! You'll fuck me into the ground with a broken arm while your kid plays nearby, but you won't put me out of my misery?” Someone picked me up as I screamed at Craig, wrapping strong arms around me. I inhaled a forest fire as I took a breath to scream again. 

“Stop it, you're just hormonal. You shouldn't have had another heat so soon.” I bit at Damien's neck trying to channel my rage somewhere else. I had lost the energy to scream after being picked up. “Also fucked him into the ground with a broken arm?” 

“I was upset,” Craig choked out, voice wavering. I took another deep breath, drawing up the energy to clarify. 

“It was after I killed his kid. The first time, not the one here. Not Peter.” Damien's shirt was rough on my cheeks, like sandpaper rubbing back and forth as we moved.

“I was excited, you don't understand. Shit, are your eyes glowing? Look, he was pregnant after killing the first one. I was happy while still angry. Stop looking at me like that, please, it's fucking scary. I gave him food. We had a deal.” I continued to bite Damien as Craig spoke. 

“Stop fucking talking.” Damien barked. “Are you too stupid to smell him? Smell him now. Memorize that smell, halfwit.”

“It makes my stomach hurt.” I couldn't smell anything as Craig meekly answered. 

“That smell is an omega in distress. Your stomach hurts because he's having a panic attack. I could smell him from the goddamn woods, you peon. I left my good ax wedged into a pine tree so I could fix your fuck up, you pissy imbecile.”

“An omega?” Craig's voice was soft as I tried to take deep breaths. 

“All my Dad's stupid idea because I didn't want to have sex with a woman. And then you fuckwits lied to the police so there were no adults in your town. So then God got fucking pissed, that damn mouse-monkey-bird creature said Dad could do whatever he wanted to your town of heathens. So he fucked up everyone so he would have grand kids. So it's all your fault that I am here, not balls deep in Pip in front of a lake of fire. An omega exists because the prissy pussies of South Park didn't like having bedtimes.” Damien's chest rumbled as he roared, his skin was hot, like the concrete streets in the summer. 

“Where are our parents? Can I see my mom? I miss her.” 

“Obviously that's not fucking important right now.” I bit his neck harder. “Did the smell go away? No, it goddamn got worse. Go get my ax, you can't even comfort your ex mate correctly.” I peeked over Damien's shoulder to see Craig looking at the ground. 

“I never said he was my ex.” He spoke quietly, never looking up, shoulders hunched over.

“I don't really fucking care, just follow my instructions. I make the rules. You don't even deserve to stay in this shitty camp with us if you can't listen when I speak.” I unwrapped my arms from Damien, dropping to the dirt as Craig sulked away. 

“I don't deserve to be here,” I whispered to the ground as Damien shuffled to pick me back up. 

“Hush, I wasn't talking to you.” We walked through the front door. “Keep biting me if it makes you feel better.” I didn't think it helped anything. I hadn't been paying attention. 

“Oh dear, I'll get the blankets and pillows,” Pip called out as the ground kept moving beneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw all the kids at the table. They were staring at me, little eyes wide. 

“Get Christophe to watch the kids, then come join us.” 

“Christophe taught Arthur how to murder an adult male with his bare hands when asked for a bedtime story.” Damien was petting my hair as Pip talked. I whimpered in his grip. 

“Whoever, shit! I just need to scent him before this smell makes me vomit.” He dropped me on the ground in the bedroom, pulling all the linens off of the bed. He dragged me by my collar to the closet, throwing the pillows and blankets to my feet. 

“Are you going to kill me?” I asked softly after a few silent minutes. 

“No one is going to kill you. You're safe.” Pip set more blankets on the ground as his voice broke through another uncomfortable silence. 

“Please just end it,” I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. “Just kill me. I don't want to do this anymore.” 

“Sweetie, what don't you want to do anymore? What happened? We were having such a great morning. We made pancakes.” He knelt beside me, pulling the hair that stuck to my wet cheeks. “What's that smell?” 

“He's panicking. Remember?” They made eye contact and there was a series of nods. 

“When I was pregnant? It's making me dizzy. Do I smell like that?” 

“Similar, not exactly. You smell different. It's fucking terrible, too.” Damien breathed through his mouth as I hugged my knees.

“What happened, kitten?” Damien and Pip were ignoring me, talking by the open doorway as I sat still. 

“Craig happened. He's a hormonal and emotional wreck and Craig thought it would be smart to catch up, that fucking idiot.” Damien growled, moving back towards me to unbutton a shirt Pip had given me. A pretty green one that Pip claimed never quiet fit him right, he claimed it would be perfect for me. Nothing felt perfect. 

“Do you want to be under the blankets?” Pip was arranging the pile into a low fort in the corner.

“I want to die.” Pip frowned at me as Damien huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you want anything else?” Pip asked from what looked like a blanket cave? 

“My son,” Damien pressed himself against me, rubbing his face on my neck. 

“How about cuddling in here with Damien? That could be lovely.” All I could smell was fire. It was hard to think through the haziness that over took my brain. “Are you doing that on purpose? You shouldn't push him intentionally into a heat, just so you can have a good time.” 

“I'm just trying to fix it,” his hands pulled off my pants. “This is what Dad said to do. He said if you ever get upset I should scent you.” His arms were taut as he lifted me towards Pip. I groaned when his teeth pierced my skin. 

“How is having sex going to fix it?” Pip sounded angry. I spread my legs as I was put into the blankets. It was dark underneath the makeshift canopy. 

“Do I look like Satan? This whole thing is poorly planned out, you know Dad.” His eyes glowed as he spoke. “If you don't want to do this then leave. I won't hold a grudge.” Pip gave me a peck on the lips, rubbing his thumb over my damp cheek.

“And if fucking him happy doesn't work, I can try some more conventional ways for handling grief?” Pip's voice questioned Damien, as he pulled in for a long kiss. 

“Sure, fine. If my father's advice is bad, then we can try your thing.” Damien shooed Pip out, leaning back over me. 

“Make whatever judgments you think are best. I'm going to finish cooking dinner and think about it. I'll bring you each a plate after I feed the kids. I love you.” Pip walked out of the room, rolling his eyes once. 

“Love you, Phillip ,” Damien chimed as Pip shut the door. “Do you feel better?” Damien's voice purred in my ear, climbing into the fort.

“I just want to die. It's only fair. You're all about fair. I'm the reason Clyde lost his leg.” The fire smell grew stronger, I tried to cover my nose but he pulled my hand away, opting to kiss me. He had black hair all over his body, more than I had anyway. 

“Clyde got shot because he's stupid. I need you to relax, okay?” How could I relax? 

“I killed Stan, Jimmy, and Kevin too! Isn't Satan supposed to be about retribution?” He bit me, then rubbed his neck. 

“Dad killed them because he didn't calculate nutrition. I'm not Satan.” His voice was an even calm. “And Dad is more about bad decisions in order to achieve his goals than hurting anyone. Can you keep breathing?” I tried to. I felt like I was suffocating. “You didn't kill anymore. I need you to just breathe.”   
“I did too.” I choked out, hyperventilating. Damien was rubbing at my throat, his hands very warm. 

“You were understandably scared and had an abortion. Keep breathing. I'm not mad at you. No one is mad at you, not even Craig. You did your best. You made your best judgment call.” He kissed my mouth, hands rubbing my shoulders. “Can you smell me?” 

“Smoke. You smell like smoke.” I panted. I was getting a warm sensation in my stomach looking at him. 

“That's what Pip says too. Want to see Pip's favorite trick?” He didn't wait for my answer. “Pip had Arthur at fourteen. He was so scared the whole time. I'd do this,” he sat up, holding out both hands, a flame appeared in his left palm, then jumped to his right. “It always made him less anxious. Does it make you feel better?” 

“I feel better?” I questioned, trying to pull Damien on top of me. As soon as he laid back down, I sat on his lap, feeling his penis soft underneath me. “Am I sick? I can't think.” Damien let out a chuckle as I wiggled on top of him. 

“Just tell me whatever you want me to do.” I nuzzled into his chest.

“I want to have sex? I think? I also want to die. Maybe kill me while fucking?” He pushed me off of him, grabbing my hands as I tried to stroke him. 

“No, we're not dying. That's not what's happening.” He pulled me upright, mumbling about my hands. 

“I want it.” I leaned forward, trying to smash my face into his. He wasn't interested. I sat there dazed as he opened the door and called for Pip. Pip appeared in the doorway, sweater over his nose, holding a washcloth. 

“Not working out like you hoped?” Pip wiped at my forehead, as I tried to take his pants off. He didn't let me. 

“He wants me to fuck him to death.” Damien's face was red. I tried to touch him again and he slapped my hand away. It stung. I tried again, hoping to recreate the feeling. Maybe being slapped was close to dying. “Is Christophe with the kids?” I felt something wet puddle beneath me as he smacked my hand again. 

“Stop hitting him. He's trying to get you to hit him.” Pip stood in the doorway, voice muffled. “Heidi and Clyde are. They know that we are not to be disturbed. That is if you want me to join, of course.” 

“I want you here. I always want you here.” Damien's voice was loud as he moved away from me. He pulled off Pip's brown sweater and kissed him. They were touching. They just didn't want to touch me. 

“Do you still want to die, sweetie?” Pip's voice was gentle as Damien pulled off his pants. I couldn't watch, 

“Yes,” I murmured, retreating to the fort. 

“He feels guilty,” Damien's voice was soft when he laid next to me. I gave up on them touching me and whimpered as I fingered myself. Pip snuggled next to Damien, passing chaste kissed back and forth. My fingers didn't feel nice. They felt hollow. 

I felt hollow. 

I tried to hide towards the back of the tent as their kisses deepened. Why were they so happy together? What did they do to deserve happiness? What didn't I do? 

“Damien, I am too tired to go again.” Pip sighed as I watched Damien rut against him. “I don't feel it. Just take care of Tweek.” 

“He's not well. You can't just fuck someone who wants you to kill them.” I tried to bend myself in a way that I could get a better angle. 

“Well you shouldn't have done this then, should you? It's cruel to leave him like this.” I whimpered realizing that the best I could do was on my hands and knees, occasionally losing my balance and collapsing onto the ground. “I'm going to tuck the kids in, just knot him once or twice and call me to put him in our bed, okay?” Pip kissed at Damien, then put his clothes back on. 

“Whatever you say, I guess. I'll make it quick.” Damien sounded disgusted as he glanced over at me. 

“He's cute enough, you shouldn't have a problem keeping it up.” Pip sighed as he buttoned up his jeans.

“He wants me to fuck him to death.” Damien wasn't looking at me. I didn't dare get up and touch him. 

“I like when you are rough, maybe Tweek will too. Maybe he's a masochist.” Pip pulled his sweater over his face. I tumbled to the floor, struggling to get back up. 

“That's not a fucking healthy way to deal with his emotions!” Damien was yelling as Pip shuffled towards the door. “Sorry, just holy hell, this is stressful.” 

“You're the one that thought you could bone him happy.” I heard the door close. Why were my hands so small? I fumbled again, hitting the ground. I was making a mess on the floor. 

“Tweek, do you want to have sex?” He sounded reluctant but I decided to take what I could get. I climbed on top of him as he laid on the floor, lowering myself onto his cock. I hummed, letting my eyes roll back. “I didn't mean immediately.” He pulled me off, pinning me to the carpet. “I'm making the decisions. Me.” 

“Make them, please.” I pleaded as he scratched at my chest, lowering himself into me.

“I made a stupid decision so now we're going to have fast sex.” He didn't wait to me to agree, just pumped in and out of me, leaving bite marks on my shoulders. “I'm sorry you feel bad. Pip is going to fix it. I don't do emotional problems. Not really.” I moaned underneath him. 

“I want to see you.” I mewed into the carpet. He sighed, pulling all the way out, flipping me over and pushing my legs up. I screamed when he reentered. “Harder!” 

He pressed on at the same speed and same strength. I wiggled underneath him, hips hitching upwards as he looked bored. He occasionally would brush my sweet spot and I'd scream. He bit at my neck and pressed fully in, his knot getting stuck when he tried to pull back out.

“Damien, please.” I whimpered, my dick hard. He pulled my hands away when I tried to touch myself.

“No, you don't get to associate begging for death with sexual satisfaction. I didn't want you to be miserable and alone for three days. That's the only reason we did this. It was me being merciful.” I whined underneath him. “Stop complaining. Pip! Come get him.” 

He pulled off of me and I yelped. The room felt too big without him holding me. I scrambled towards him, trying to get him to hold me close. He pushed me back, a frown forming as I started to cry. He didn't let me come closer. 

“Damien, hold him you prick.” Pip pressed himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. 

“I don't want to reinforce bad behavior. We read that parenting book.” Damien laid flat on his back as Pip spooned me, kissing my neck softly. 

“That's for children. He needs you to reinforce that you care for him, not refuse to let him touch you.” Pip rubbed circles into my hips, making his way to my penis.

“God please, please.” I panted as he ran his hand up and down me. “Let me come, please.” 

“You can't just deny orgasm when someone is upset, either. Are you sure you're not Craig?” Damien, visibly stiffened, face growing red as Pip spoke. 

“Don't call me his name. Don't you dare.” Pip kept his hand moving as he shivered behind me. “I'm better than him. I'm not like him at all. He's an emotionally stunted nympho. I'm not like that.” He stormed out of the room. 

“It's okay. We fight sometimes, everyone fights sometimes. He loves us, don't worry about that, okay?” I nodded, whimpering at his touches. “I love you. And that's not because he tells me to. I loved you first.” 

“I love you.” I parroted, voice raspy. 

“We're going to lay down as soon as you come, okay? So go ahead and do it, it's okay.” His hand started moving faster as I moaned. “Whenever,” he was kissing my throat when I finally came. A flash of white and then the muscles in my body relaxed. 

“The floor isn't as comfortable as the fort, is it?” I shook my head as he helped me towards the little cave. Once we were covered by a thick blanket, the door opened. 

“I don't want to fight, Damien. Not in front of Tweek.” Pip squeezed my hand and I let out an involuntary noise. He pulled my hand up, looking at the blisters. “Oh honey, let me go get your hands cleaned. That must hurt. We'll get you some gloves for gardening.” He walked past Damien, not bothering to further acknowledge him. 

“Sit up, lean against the wall.” Damien's voice was hushed. “Put your arms out, good.” Something warm was placed in my arms. He climbed in, sliding down next to me. The room was too dark to see clearly, but the bundle of blankets had a face. A baby. 

“It's Persephone. She's bigger than Peter, but you could rock her back and forth if you wanted. She likes to be held.” I nodded, looking down at her sleeping face. She looked more like Damien than Pip, her teeth too sharp in her mouth. “I know it's not the same, I'm not stupid, before you say that. I just thought, maybe, if you were lonesome for him, you could hold her for a little bit.”

“None of our kids ever died. They can't, not really. I don't know what it feels like to grieve. I'm not used to caring about mortals. It's confusing. I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to know what to do.”

“Oh, kitten, that's so sweet.” Pip exclaimed from the doorway. “His hands need to be bandaged though, hold her while I take care of him.” Pip knelt in front of me, ducking under the low ceiling. Damien took the baby, mumbling about how it was all Pip's fault he was like this. The antiseptic stung as he patted my hands.

“Do you want her back? I can put her back in her crib, if you'd rather.” Pip's voice was soft as he took the baby from Damien. “Percy is so sweet; she could make anyone happy.” 

“I'll hold her. Please?” My eyes squinted to see her chest rising and falling and she slept. The little movements made me cry as I held her to my chest.


	21. Middle Distance Runner

“Honey, let's go make breakfast,” Pip gently pushed my shoulder. My arms were empty. My eyes shot open looking for the baby, my baby. No, Pip's baby. That had been Percy, not Peter.

My son was in the ground. 

I rose to my feet, flinching as I moved. Pip just gave me a gentle smile. He was already dressed for the day and I was stark naked in front of him. I couldn't find the energy to care. I didn't bother to bathe, I just slipped my clothes back on under Pip's weary gaze. 

“The kids want eggs. Do you want to go grab those out of the fridge for me? Just pull both cartons, I'm sure Damien and Craig will want some.” I was a zombie. I pulled out two dozen eggs, trying not to trip over my feet and smash them into the ground. 

The butter sizzled in the pan as Pip hummed. He swirled around a wooden spatula, swishing his hips back and forth. He cracked eggs two at a time into the pan. He didn't drop a single one. By the time the eggs were on eight separate plates, my big contribution had been opening and closing the fridge. 

Damien walked in through the front door, holding an ax, as Craig, shirtless and covered in black ticks, trailed behind him. My hands were on Craig before I had realized it, pulling him into the bedroom. How did he manage to get so thoroughly bitten? Did he sleep outside? 

“I'll get the tweezers, fucking idiot,” Damien mumbled as I slid off Craig's cargo shorts. There were a few more stuck around his knees. 

“I couldn't find the ax. I was supposed to find the ax.” Craig said, picking at a tick on his right arm. I grabbed his hand, shaking my head. 

“I'll take care of them, just sit still.” There had to be at least a hundred of those little bugs all over him. Butters and I used to pull ticks off of each other when we worked on the farm. Usually just one or two, just squeeze their head and pull them right out. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't find it. You told me to find it.” Craig was looking at Damien's feet as he handed me a pair of tweezers. It was hard to grip them through the gauze. He sat a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washrag on the nightstand, and a trashcan by Craig's feet. 

“I don't care about the damn ax. You're not supposed to get yourself hurt listening to my orders. It's not obedient for me to find you half asleep in a field three miles away. Got it?” Damien's eyes glowed as Craig trembled. 

“Just be still and I'll get them off. I was always good at this,” I whispered to Craig as Damien turned on the rarely used fluorescent light and slammed the door. 

“I didn't mean to. I just had to find it.” Craig babbled as I secured the tweezers around a tick's head, careful to avoid it's stomach. I yanked upward, freeing the tick from his skin. He yelped, digging his nails into my arm. 

“I know it hurts,” I cooed, moving on to the next tick. “They'll make you sick if they stay.” I worked my way up his right arm in relative silence, just the occasional yelp. Once the whole arm was done, I grabbed for the rubbing alcohol. I tried not to flinch away from the smeared strings of blood running up and down his arm. “Sorry.” 

“Holy Shit! Tweek, that hurts so fucking bad!” Craig screamed as I ran the wet rag up and down his arm. I ignored how it stung through my bandages. He writhed when I went over the individual spots, trying to wipe away all of the blood. 

“I'm so sorry,” I added, moving to the other arm. There were a mass of bugs on his chest and back that I skipped over, to move to his left arm. I began working with the tweezers again, pulling a bug out, dropping it in the basket, then repeating. 

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. You, uh, you smell better now, not that I ever thought you didn't smell good. You're not like dirty- ah, or anything.” I just kept removing the ticks, unsure of what to say. “That didn't come out right. I'm not good at this.” 

I nodded, meeting his eyes for a split second. Surely, he was only crying because of the pain. I remember these bites hurting during the removal. Butters used to swear, and he didn't swear very often. 

“I know you miss him. We both miss him.” I prickled as Craig spoke. “No, don't make that smell. Please don't. I, uh, I'm sorry.” He cast his eyes down as I readied the rubbing alcohol again. “Thanks for taking care of me, you didn't have to. Obviously.” 

I nodded, cleaning at the little wounds. He hissed, biting his lip as I scrubbed. “I wanted to.” I added quietly, climbing onto the bed to pick at the bugs on his back. “You used to take care of me, before Tricia.” I smiled ghosted my face as I thought of him bringing me bread, changing those blankets, not letting me carry the water. He used to be nice. 

“I liked taking care of you. It made my insides feel bubbly.” His voice was shaking as I tried to pull out a stubborn tick. Underneath all the alcohol, Craig smelled like a freshly cut pine tree. It was a good smell with all the fire in the room. My face lingered a little too long on the unmarked side of his neck as I fumbled with the Tweezers to remove a lone tick that had wedged itself into that side of his shoulder. 

“Glad to see he doesn't hate you,” Damien's voice made me jerk, biting my tongue as I oriented myself upright. “Calm down, so you want to mark your baby daddy, it's normal. I already marked him.” 

“I don't understand,” Craig's nasally voice interrupted our eye contact. Damien glared in his direction, eyes ablaze. “What is mark?” 

“No one said you could talk, did they tick boy?” I went back to work pulling them as Damien yelled. “You need to learn when it's time for you to keep your mouth shut, do you understand?” Damien put his hands on Craig's left arm, covering his forearms with both hands. 

“Ow!” Craig cried as I smelled burning flesh. “Stop, it hurts.” Damien didn't stop, he just went up and down each arm. When his hands had left there were angry burns, but the wounds had closed. 

“You don't tell me what to do, understand?” Damien pushed me aside, pouring the rubbing alcohol down his back. “I just cauterized your wounds. You ought to thank me.” The wounds didn't need cauterization, but Craig didn't know that. 

“Thank you,” Craig stuttered out as Damien burned the alcohol off of his back. Craig was crying. I watched Damien with an open mouth, my eyes wide at the horror of the burns on his back.

“I'm just going to get the ones at your legs, okay?” I asked him softly as Damien loomed behind him. “We're over halfway done, just your legs, chest, then I'll check you all over for the rest. You're doing a good job.”

“A good job? I found him covered in ticks, because he couldn't find a lousy ax. I had to deal with you crying to me, wishing you were dead, because he was a terrible alpha and now you're comforting him? Did he comfort you at all when you were pregnant with Peter? Even once?” I felt my stomach drop at the mention of Peter.

“I didn't.” He let out a long, shaky sigh as I tried to busy myself with the task at hand. “I should have. You are right, Damien.” 

“Of course I'm right. I've been right this whole damn time.” Damien's voice softened a tad as he spoke at a normal volume. I checked behind Craig's knees for any remainders, plucking one out of the folds of his skin. 

“Honey, being covered with ticks is punishment enough. Get me the burn cream, please.” Pip's voice was shrill, his eyes wide as he looked at me pulling the bugs off of Craig's chest. I nodded slowly, meeting Pip's gaze, as Damien stormed out of the room. 

“Did he do that? He has a temper, and you're not his favorite person right now. Not after what you did to Tweek.” Pip fretted rubbing down Craig's legs. My knees were on either side of Craig as I laid him back on the bed. It wasn't like I had remembered.

“I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry.” Craig cried as I went to work. I nuzzled him a little, leaning into his neck, kissing him on the cheek. He had been nice to me once. 

Damien returned once I had checked Craig's hair. “Go ahead and check his crotch. Those angry mother fuckers are always there.” I nodded, pulling off his underwear as I held the tweezers. I hoped this wasn't a trick. 

It wasn't. There had been two ticks hiding, one lodged behind his balls and another in his pubes. I felt guilty having to pull them. It only intensified when I had to disinfect the area.

“You two, go back to bed. The closet. Pip and I will wash the sheets and vacuum.” Damien frowned, opening the door as Craig walked by. “Go ahead and mark him. He'll never hurt you again, I promise.” He whispered.

I turned to look at Damien, whose mouth was turned in a mischievous smile. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I saw you. You love that fucking idiot, who knows why.” His smile dropped. “You are loyal to me first. Always remember that.” I nodded following behind Craig. 

Craig was in the fort, covering himself with a thin sheet. He gasped when it touched his skin. I hurried to dim the lights, then slipped out of my clothes and joined him. 

“Is it okay if I come in?” I asked, already halfway under the makeshift awning. 

“If you want to, I guess.” His voice was pensive. “It smells like sex in here. Like a lot.” I chuckled. 

“I think this is like the designated sex room.” I mumbled, trying to slide underneath the sheet. 

“It smells like you in here. And them too, but the you part is my favorite.” I could see the dusting of a blush on his cheeks in the dim light. Is you smell good a compliment? Is he trying to be sweet? 

“Uh, thanks?” I moved towards him, resting my head near the unmarked side of his neck. I gave a few tentative licks, running my tongue quickly around the spot. 

“That feels nice. Why are you doing that for me?” It tasted like alcohol. 

“Because I love you.” I quickly said, before I lost my nerve. I immediately regretted saying anything because he was silent. “And I'm apparently an idiot.” 

“You're not. I love you.” His voice was choppy as he stared at me. “Even when I'm mad at you I love you. It's confusing.” He was resting on his side, hair previously mused by my hands. I smoothed the dark locks back into place as he stared at me. 

“Everything is confusing.” I agreed, leaning in to kiss him. He took a moment to react, then opened his mouth deepening the kiss. His tongue pressed into the back of my teeth. I held my hands in his hair, careful not to move to his back where the burns had been treated. 

He pulled away after a few moments, nosing at my neck. Without hesitation he sunk his teeth in. I moaned feeling a sensation of relief. I had missed him. I grabbed at him, trying to pull him closer. He yelped, pulling off of my neck, desperately trying to remove my hands. 

The burns. I had placed both hands squarely on the burn on his back. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, feeling guilty. How could I have forgotten about his injuries? I had spent over an hour pulling bugs off of his body and I forgot all about it. 

“Shh, just bite me.” I shook the thoughts from my head. I nipped at his neck tentatively as I dug my nails into my thighs. “Harder,” he panted. 

Pip opened the door as my mouth was buried in Craig's neck. He coughed as we tore apart. 

“I brought some sandwiches. I figured you two might be hungry.” Pip smiled, inching closer. “I'm glad you too made up. Now we can be one big happy family, right?” I nodded. 

“Thank you, Pip,” Craig responded. “For the sandwiches.” Pip giggled, closing the door as he left. 

We ate in a comfortable silence for the first time I could remember.


	22. Mykonos

“Do you want some water?” I asked, stretching out from underneath the nest. We had been here for the better part of two weeks. Craig had caught a fever. Once the fever was halfway under control, his back became infected. The infection was just starting to clear up, the swelling along the burns reducing with bandaging and ointment. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Craig opened one eye as I looked back at him. I snuck out of the room. Pip and the kids were in the kitchen. Odin and Tricia were running in circles, pushing each other to the floor; They'd laugh, get up, and repeat the process. 

“Looking for something?” Pip hummed, stirring a large stock pot. “Lunch is almost ready.” 

“It smells good,” I leaned over to see a yellow broth bubbling to the surface. 

“Chicken soup just sounded nice,” Pip pushed at my blonde hair, tucking a lock behind my ear. “Do you have a fever? You feel a little warm.” 

“I'm fine. I don't feel sick.” I said, standing on my tiptoes to pull down a glass. 

“Odin, no! We don't brainwash our sister,” Pip shouted, waving a wooden spoon in the air. “That's not very nice.” The dark haired boy glared at the ground, kicking the toe of his shoe. I filled the glass from the tap as Pip walked over to Persephone, who had taken a bloody bite out of her arm. I walked out of the room as he held her arm under the water, trying to clean out the wound. 

Jesus, Damien's kids were weird. 

At least Craig was grateful for the water. He greedily drank it down, gulping for afterwards, then placed the glass aside. He patted the blankets, making a needy whining noise.

“I missed you,” he cooed as I snuggled into his arms. 

“It was like five minutes, at most. I went to get water, that's it.” I let him wrap his arms around me anyway. It was too hot in this room. I tried to remove my shirt and shorts, but was unsuccessful. “You want to bang?” Craig's sleepy voice asked, pulling off my shirt. 

“No, I don't want to bang, what are you fifteen? It's just hot.” I rested my head back on his shoulder and dozed off. 

 

…

 

“Damien, please!” Pip was on top of Damien, grinding his hips into the others crotch. “I need it.”

Craig and I had taken to sleeping in the smaller room, enclosed in the fort. In the past three weeks Craig gotten well, and managed to pass on whatever bug he had onto me. I spent my days nauseous and exhausted in a room that was perpetually too hot. 

“Damn it Pip, let me take my pants off. You're so impatient.” I could feel Craig move next to me, trying to wiggle out of my grip. I clung tighter, trying to pull him back to bed. 

“Fill me. I want to have a baby. Please Damien.” I could hear the metal clinking of a belt coming unfastened as Craig squirmed away. I rolled my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

“Craig, go back to your spot. Shit, do I need to bang you again?” Damien's voice was harsh as Pip whimpered in the background. “Take care of Tweek. In a minute the pheromones will make him all horny. When he's wet and open stick your dick in him. It's like coaching Little League, you're a four year old with a baseball bat.”

I felt Craig slink back under the blankets, his hands immediately removing my underwear.

“I don't feel good. Let's just go back to sleep.” Damien let out a light laugh, then a hum of agreement. 

“Yeah, Pip, let's just go back to sleep for like another hour, huh?” Craig was absentmindedly touching me, hand tracing up and down my navel. 

“Damien, don't tease me! Just put it in.” I heard a low moan from Damien and a shrieking noise from Pip. 

“Ride me.” I opened my eyes to see Craig sitting perfectly upright watching Pip lower and raise himself off of Damien's dick. The smell they let off made me stomach relax. I crawled out of my hideaway, going to lay next to Damien. He frowned when he saw me. 

Craig followed me, his penis looked uncomfortable. I pressed into Damien's side and worked my hand up and down Craig, listening to his little pants and moans, as Pip screamed on top of Damien. In less than two minutes Pip was screeching Damien's name, saying something incoherent as he sat atop his crotch. 

“Please, I want to have sex.” Craig moaned as I kept moving my hand. Damien glanced over to me again, eye brows knitted together. 

“Not in the mood,” I huffed. “Be happy with my hand, or I can take it away too.” Craig stopped protesting, opting instead to rut upwards as my hand moved. Damien and Pip came undone after some comfortable silence, interrupted only by shallow pants of please from Craig, and Pip immediately hid in the nest, falling back asleep. 

Damien was on top of me, sniffing at my neck, then biting ever so gently. He smiled, making eye contact with me, as I felt myself fall into a state of confusion. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, pressing on the bite mark and inhaling. Craig came with a shallow cry, then fell back asleep. 

“Damien, I'm tired. I don't want to have sex.” I mumbled, trying to get comfortable. He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. He nodded, brushing my hair out of my face. “You smell good.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do, huh?” He laughed, twirling a finger in my hair. “Do you feel sick?” I nodded. “Want to tell me about it?” 

“It'll pass, I don't want to worry you.” He used his other hand to guide my mouth to his neck. I took a deep breath and let out a throaty moan. 

“Just tell me about it, okay?” His voice was more stern, but his touches were still soft. 

“It's too hot.” He nodded, rubbing my back. “I think I've got a stomach bug.” 

“A stomach bug?” His voice was kind again. “You feel warm.” I relaxed into his touches as he drew patterns between my shoulder blades. “I'm going to take you to the big bed, okay?” I nodded, rolling off of him and standing. 

Rolling was not a good motion. I took off for the bathroom like a shot, barely making it in time. I felt the water from the toilet splash back into my face. I turned to see Damien holding a wet rag. I stared at him, tasting the remnant vomit in my teeth as he tsked at me. 

“I'll put on a kettle with peppermint tea, that's what Pip always likes,” Damien smiled as he wiped at my face. “Go lay down and I'll bring it to you.” I nodded, walking dazed and exhausted to the bed. The blankets were far to thick, so I simply pulled a pillow underneath my head and tried to get comfortable. I couldn't.

“Here, drink up. Here are some crackers too, that might help.” Damien handed me a saucer then climbed into bed next to me. The tea tasted bitter and the crackers tasted bland, but his scent was calming.

“Thanks,” I placed the empty cup and plate onto the nightstand with a rattle. “You didn't have to do that for me.” 

He wrapped his arms around my stomach, nuzzling at my throat from behind. “I marked you because you're mine,” his breath tickled my ear. “I take care of mine.”

“I can take care of myself,” my tone tense, “I've taken care of myself for most of my life. You don't have to ACK, worry about me.” My hands rose to pull my hair as Damien flipped me towards him. My face was buried in his chest as he hushed me. 

“I want to take care of you. You're too stressed, I need you to take a few deep breathes.” I followed his instructions as he guided my fingers out of his hair. He had me rub his neck. There was a thick smokey smell as I felt myself melt into the bed.

“Feel better?” He asked after five inhales. “You look better. Tweek, I need you to remain calm, okay? We're going to go back in there in a minute and I'm going to take care of Pip, and you'll take care of Craig.” 

“I don't want to. I don't feel good.” I protested, burying myself further into his chest. “I want to go to sleep.” 

“You just have to use your hand, that's all. You're not going to get a heat, so you don't have to worry about that.” Heat was what Damien called it when Pip climbed on top of him and begged for sex. None of their phrases really made sense to me, anyways. Pip had spent a lot of time in the last week trying to teach me what everything meant.

“I don't want one ever again.” Damien laughed at my statement, giving the top of my head a quick peck. “I'm serious. Tricia is enough. One child is enough children, right?” 

He did not laugh again, only stiffened. The smell stopped, and the room felt too hot again, my stomach doing somersaults. “Don't say silly things, okay?” He rubbed at my head, cautiously, careful not to press to hard.

“Fine,” not that anything I had said was silly. The scent came back and I felt my body go limp. He carried me back into the room, letting me lay on his shoulder as I dozed off. 

When I awoke Pip was riding Damien again, eyes rolling back into his head. Craig was alone in the makeshift tent, half asleep.

“I want you to hurt me, honey.” Pip moaned, grinding against Damien. Damien let out sharp exhales and quick shallow inhales as Pip moved. 

“Next time, okay? We have a situation.” Pip nodded, looking at me with a smile. “Just knot and we can go rest together, okay?” 

Pip always followed instructions, because he was suddenly stuck in place as they both cursed. This smell made me feel sick, the scent of them being over. Damien maneuvered them onto their sides, whispering to him as they lay close. I pressed myself into Damien's back, trying to avoid Pip's feet that were sticking into the space.

“Have you thought of names yet?” Pip asked, uncurling his toes. 

“Not now, we're not talking about that.” Damien's tone sent chills through my bones. “We can talk about that later. Do not mention it again.” Pip let out a little sigh, then glanced over at me again. 

“It's not healthy to not tell him.” Pip chided. 

“Tell me what?” I asked, peeking my head over Damien's massive shoulder.

“You're pregnant, isn't that exciting?” My stomach dropped again and I rushed out of the room to vomit. Was Damien only nice to me because of that? Would he stop being nice to me after the baby was born? Would this child even become a toddler? I was crying by the time I had finished puking, sinking to the tile floor.

I sniffed, wiping my nose on my bare arm, taking note of the smokiness in the room. I looked up to see Damien standing above me in his underwear, offering up one of his shirts.

“It's dirty, so it'll smell like me. Might make you feel better.” He helped it onto my body, weaseling both of my arms through the enormous sleeves. The shirt did smell nice, even if the neckline slipped off of my shoulders and the hem fell just above my knees.

“Thanks.” 

“Let's all go rest, okay?” That was the tone he used when mediating kids disputes. “We'll talk about this in bed. You don't have to be so scared, I'll take care of you.” 

I nodded, following him out of the room. I knew those were impossible promises. Experience told me that those promises were always broken. Damien held the door for me, wrapping an arm around me as we went to rest. 

“What's wrong?” Craig shot up, collapsing the nest on itself, tearing blankets from around his legs as he rushed to meet us. “That's the smell, I remember. What did you do to him?” Craig was standing chest to chest with Damien, looking ready to fight. 

“This is cute and all, but sit down before I kill you.” He growled. Craig sat down the floor, nuzzling into my neck. 

“You'll be okay. It's okay. Babies are exciting, aren't they?” I felt the dread in my stomach build up again as Pip spoke. 

“A baby?” Craig asked, looking at me. “We didn't have sex, how can we have a baby?” I curled my knees to my chest, hugging them close. “Why did that make the smell worse? Just stop doing that! That smell isn't allowed!” 

Craig's screaming made me cry. I pulled the shirt over my face, taking look deep breaths, trying to get a hold over myself. 

“It's not your baby.” Pip said softly. “Your yelling is scaring him, and scaring him makes it worse. Just lower your voice.” Damien rubbed at my back while Pip spoke. 

“Pip, are you well enough to make him some more tea?” Damien's voice rumbled through his chest. 

“Can I wear one of your shirts, too?” I could see a smile on Pip's face as he spoke. 

“You know where they are, help yourself, I guess.” The door creaked open and shut, then Damien sat both of us up, leaning against the wall. “Are you going to be calm, Craig?” 

“He's making me feel like I'm going to puke.” Craig looked at the ground, clutching his stomach. I sniffled, turning to hide into Damien's chest. He was so upset that just looking at me made him feel ill. “The air, not him. I mean, the smell is making me sick.” 

“Put on some clothes and help Pip in the kitchen. Don't you dare touch him. I'm sure that this has thrown everybody out of heat, but just in case.” Craig hurried out of the room, hands over his face. 

“I make him sick,” I cried into Damien's bare chest. “He's so angry at me that he's ill.” 

“No, that's not it. You're stressed out and that smell is hard to handle, that's all. Can you keep breathing?” I inhaled, feeling him wrap his arms around me.

“Are you mad?” My voice was muffled by his chest. 

“At you?” 

“About this?” He squeezed me tighter after I spoke.

“No, never. I like kids. I'm going to take good care of you, so is Pip. And even Craig, that idiot will try, at least.” 

“What if I? What if it?” I fought with the words, trying to voice my concerns, without acknowledging past events I fought to forget. “Something bad could happen.” 

“Try not to worry about that, okay?” Pip's voice interrupted. “I'm going to remake the nest, and we can all nap. Heidi and Clyde are watching the kids in exchange for three hot showers each, dinner, and AC for the day.” Damien grumbled an agreement as I was handed another mug and a sleeve of crackers. 

“I always get really sick at first, it feels awful. You'll feel better soon.”

“I never got sick before, not really.” I mumbled, mostly to Damien. 

“You two just go rest, wait is that all of my laundry?” Damien asked, looking towards the pile of clothes by Pip. He was stuffing pants and socks into the sides of the nest

“You have couple of clean things left. Just until Tweek feels better. For when you can't be here.” Pip smiled, dragging me into the blankets. It did smell like Damien. “We'll take a nap and you can go chat with Craig. Poor chap is in the front yard, looking a bit disoriented.” 

“Ugh, I'll be back in a little bit. I suppose I ought to bargain with Christophe and Gregory for help building an extra bedroom, maybe two. Have a nice nap. Get me if Tweek starts panicking. I'll be outside or at the neighbors.” 

“We'll be fine, don't worry. We've got crackers and tea and we're going to go back to sleep.” I wrapped my arms around Pip as he reassured Damien, burying my face in the gray shirt. 

Pip played with my hair as I drifted into a fitful slumber.


	23. Gray or Blue

“Damien?” A sleepy voice called from next to me. The room was too hot, it felt like I was touching my toes to a campfire. “Honey, don't scent the room, it's not necessary. Just stop it.” 

I could smell smoke. I reached out for Damien, thinking he was next to me. Instead there was screaming. I pulled away, opening my eyes to red marks peaking through burnt cloth on Pip's shoulders where my hands touched him. The blankets underneath me were smoldering, letting out thick black smoke.

He crawled out of the nest as I sat there, dumbstruck. My hands didn't burn me. He tried to pull me by my free hand, then quickly dropped it. 

“Stay right, here. Don't move.” He coughed, bolting out of the room. I watched the smoke collect at the top of the room, then filter out through the open door. My shirt, well Damien's shirt that I had been wearing for the past few days, was gone. 

Damien walked into the room, sweeping me into his arms. I nuzzled into his neck as he carried me outside. The closet was the only place that was burning. We passed Pip rummaging through the cabinets as a large silver stockpot filled with water. He gently placed me on the ground in front of the house, in a spot of green grass. 

There was a slight hissing sound, and the grass around my legs went brown, crumpling in on itself as strands of smoke rose. Damien sighed, letting his shoulders collapse inwards as he looked at me. His shirt was worn through where I had pressed into his belly, singed at the edges of the gaping hole.

I had burnt it. 

I had set the room on fire. 

I had burnt Pip. 

I could feel tears rolling down my face. They never dropped to the ground, just simmered into nothing, leaving before reached my chin. 

“Stop that,” Damien glared at me. “Stop crying. Crying isn't going to help anything.”

“I hurt you. And Pip! And the house.” I stumbled over my words, pulling my hands up to my eyes to rub them. A strong grip pulled them away. 

“Don't touch your eyes. Just sit there while I talk with Christophe, okay? Do not move. That's an order. Do not move from that patch of grass.” I nodded as he stormed away. “Minor complications, my ass. Father will hear about this fucking mess.” 

I hugged my knees to my chest as the ground finally stopped burning. Across the field Craig was walking hand in hand with Tricia. Her red dress was flouncing up and down as she stepped, I swear I could hear her laughing.

I folded in on myself further in hopes they wouldn't approach me. 

Mercifully, Damien put his hand under my chin before they could wander this way. His eyes glowed as he held it there. I shuddered at the eye contact, trying desperately to look away. He held his hand firm, eyes still a vibrant red. 

“You are going to sit in Christophe and Gregory's shower stall. You are not to leave until I get you.” He pulled me onto my feet, letting go of my face and dropping my hand as soon as I was upright. “Stop panicking.” 

“I'm not,” I mumbled, watching the grass beneath my feet burn as I stepped. Damien turned around, glaring at me. 

“Do not lie to me. You are not allowed to lie to me.” His voice was cold as he looked me up and down. I was naked outside of the small cabin as Damien knocked on the door. “Get off of their porch, no need to burn it while we wait.” I stepped back, staring at the two scorch marks where my feet had been. 

“Shower is running. You're lucky Christophe wanted a new gun.” The blonde man who had helped with the baby spoke I stood in the flowerbeds. I willed away any thoughts of babies as I avoided eye contact.

“You're lucky I saved you two from that fucking bear.” Damien snarled.

“Lucky? Or indentured for life?” The blonde spoke, rolling his eyes.

“I'll carry him in, just move out of the way.” Damien was brisk when he spoke, gripping me underneath my armpits and holding me away from his body. I was a rag doll as we whirled through the house. He stepped into the shower, pulling me in after him. I fell to the ground with a wet thunk, banging my head on the tile wall. 

“Does the water hurt?” The shower sprayed down my chest, drying almost as quickly as it touched me. I shook my head at Damien, holding back a giggle. 

“It sort of tickles.” I watched the condensation form on the mirror instead of looking at Damien. 

“I'm going to talk with my father to fix this. If it starts to hurt, turn off the water. If anything catches on fire run out of the house. Otherwise stay in the shower.” He rolled his shoulders as he spoke, taking a pause to crack his neck. “Be back in fifteen.”

And he was gone in a puff of black smoke. 

I was obviously dying. The water never stayed on my skin for more than a five seconds. It was starting to pool up on the top of the toilet, in the basin on the sink, along the tile floors just outside the stall. I had the worst fever anyone had ever had and I was going to burn up my brain. 

I leaned against the tiles and smelled smoke. I turned to look and the smoke was gone. I tried to relax, remembering Damien telling me to calm down. Maybe my brain being burnt to a crisp would help me relax?

The whole room was foggy as I rocked back and forth on the tiles. I watched the water evaporate off of my knees and float off into the mass of fog swirling around the room. I could hear shouting from outside the door. 

I stood up, interested to see what the noise was, opened the shower door and the rubber gasket around the metal melted between my fingers. I sat back down, trying not to cry. The shallow puddle that had accumulated vanished as I touched the ground. 

“It's like zhe fucking rain forest in 'ere!” A voice from the first day screamed. The one who had the shovel. 

“Open the bloody windows.” The blonde man spoke, indignantly as I heard windows slam open. “Get the front and the back door too. Have Kenneth and Heidi start fanning out the house.”

“I'll go see what in zhe 'ell 'e is doing in zhe shower.” There was stomping, then the bathroom door opened. I could make out a figure through the steam on the glass, short in dark colored clothing. “'ey! I don't know what you are doing in zhe water but it is not good.” 

He stalked over to the stall, pulling open the door and staring at me. I pushed myself into the far corner, wrapping both arms around my stomach. He ran a hand through the shower, then shook the water from his hands. 

“Zhere is no 'ot water in zhe 'ouse. Zhis 'eat?” He took a second to size me up, I tried to cover myself with my hands but he was already speaking. “You are femelle?” I looked at him blankly. Did he mean female? 

“Non,” he answered his own question, “you 'ave a cock. Yes?” 

“Yes?” I replied, trying to cross my legs in a way so that his dark eyes couldn't see it. 

“So you are a Pip?” He smiled, nodding to himself.

“My name is T-Tweek.” I bit my lip after my stutter. The steam kept rising and floating out of the bathroom. 

“Non, you have zhe babies for Damien, a Pip.” He reached out to poke my stomach. When he made contact, he cursed. “Zhe flying fuck? Zhe 'ell is wrong with you? Damien says, let 'im stay in zhe shower. You can 'ave a new gun Christophe, just let 'im sit. You owe me, Christophe. I will owe zhat pissant until I am dead and zhen, zhen 'e will make me owe 'im in 'ell.”

“I don't know.” I cried into my knees, feeling the water run through my hair. My head felt lighter. I squeezed my fingers around my calves trying to calm down. “I don't know what is wrong, but Damien will fix it.” 

“Damien does not fix, 'e just cries to Papa until zhe matter is 'andled.” There was a puff of black smoke behind him. “A pussy. A sniveling pussy zhat one is.” 

“Anything else?” Damien spoke from behind Christophe's shoulder, letting his hand rest by the other man's neck.

“I 'ate you and I wish I could piss on your corpse.” Christophe spat, pushing the hand away. “Also, where is my gun?” 

“Patience.” Damien rolled his eyes. “I need you to dig a hole by our house. About six foot deep, enough room for two people to lay down flat. Tall people, none of you sickly French bastards.”

“Tombe? By zhe baby?” I felt my heart sink as the water was turned off. 

“Silence! It's not a grave, you ignorant commoner. Just get your ass out there and dig it.” Damien roared, pulling me into his arms. He bit at my neck a few times, as I watched his shirt burn away. 

“Oui, Oedipus.” Christophe rolled his eyes as he left the humid room. 

“I should have let that bear maul them both. No, Pip cried, save them they could be our friends.” Damien let out a dry laugh, hoisting me to lean my head on his shoulder. “The things I do for that ridiculous boy.” He was smiling as he complained. 

“Am I hurting you?” I squeaked as the shirt transformed into angry red embers that floated to the floor before extinguishing. 

“You don't hurt me.” Damien wasn't smiling as we walked out of the house. I saw Heidi look at me in horror as we passed through the front door. “This is apparently a side effect of the pregnancy. According to Father, this is normal.” 

“I'm not dying?” I questioned, squeezing my arms around him. 

“No.” His voice was flat as we watched Christophe dig. He was quick, already about a foot into the earth by the time we reached him. 

“I want another gun for zhis.” He spat, flinging dirt behind him. “Pip Two burned my 'and.” 

“Then you shouldn't have touched him, should you?” Damien rolled his eyes, adjusting me so he could rub at my back with a free hand. It felt nice to have someone touching me. 

“Zhe son of Satan, doting father of four.” Damien squeezed me protectively. 

“Five. Father of five,” he corrected, his free hand tracing over my stomach. 

“Bravo! You stuck your dick in 'im, now you 'ave five. Woo 'oo. Zhe excitement is overwhelming.” 

“Stop being bitter about always being the bottom, and ask Gregory if you can top.” Damien looked at me as he spoke, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. They sure were talking a lot for people who seemed to hate each other.

“God fucks me. Satan fucks me. Zhe world fucks me. And Gregory fucks me. It is zhe natural order of zhese zhings.” Damien laughed as Christophe leaned on his shovel, wiping sweat from his brow. 

“I think you like being fucked.” Another howl of laughter from Damien as he shifted me in his arms. 

“Oui, is not so bad when it is zhe right person, no?” Now they were both laughing. My stomach growled as they squealed in a chorus. 

“Stop digging for a minute, I need to put him down.” Christophe stepped out of the half dug hole at Damien's command, dangling his legs over the edge as he sat. “Don't fucking touch him this time.” 

“Yes Papa, I'll be a good boy.” He sarcastically replied, tossing his shovel behind him. 

“And you,” he lowered me into the dirt, “don't leave the hole. You live here until we figure something out. I'm going to get you lunch. Do you want anything in particular?” 

“Sandwich, with zhe mustard, not mayonnaise or zhat 'ummus crap Pip likes.” Christophe swung his feet near me as I stared at the dirt. It looked appetizing. 

“Not you, obviously not you.” I pinched some dirt between my fingers and dropped it into my mouth. “Apparently you need some vitamins, shit. Don't eat dirt, Tweek.” The grains were gritty as I chewed. 

“Is Pip okay?” I asked, running my tongue across my teeth. He didn't turn back to tell me, just nodded as he opened the door. 

“Pip is frustratingly resilient. You do not 'ave to worry about 'im.” I nodded sitting against the side of the hole. I frantically pushed myself forward when I smelled something burning. The dirt was sizzling, parts of it igniting. 

“Zhe dirt won't burn, not all of it. Do not worry about zhe dirt. Just sit.” Christophe commanded. I leaned back, trying to ignore the smoke. 

“Sorry,” I started, “about your hand. I didn't mean to burn you.” 

“You do not strike me as a fighter, so apology accepted, Pip Two.” I frowned at the name. “Does zhe burning 'urt?” He smiled looking down at me. 

“No, not me. It just feels hot here. I'm really tired.” I said, trying to get comfortable. I felt something stabbed me in the hip. Blindly, I dug around, pulling out a stick, then tossing it out onto the grass. Christophe stood up, stopping on the twig. 

“You are zhe guy zhat makes Smokey shit 'is pants.” I didn't know who Smokey was, but I smiled at his snort of a laugh anyway. “Living in a 'ole is not so bad. Don't let Gregory tell you otherwise. 'e is a prissy bitch who got us into zhe mess of living with Damien. Zhe 'ole was a fine place to sleep. Not zhat we did much of zhat.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he sat back down. 

“Is Damien so bad?” I asked, feeling around for more twigs. When I came up empty, I laid down on my side, trying to fall asleep. 

“Non, but if I told 'im zhat 'is 'ead would explode.” The ground was not a very comfortable place to lay.

“He's kind of intimidating.” I whispered. “It worries me sometimes.” 

“Nearly seven feet tall and you say, kind of intimidating, 'ah. You worry too much, mon ami. Zhat man makes zhe face at you and Pip. Zhe soft eyes, zhe 'alf smile. 'e is a lovesick mess.” He stood up as Damien approached. “See, 'e brought us both sandwiches because 'e is infatuated.” 

“Not with you, I'm not.” Damien tossed a sandwich in his direction before climbing down to meet me. “I brought you two. you can have another though, if you're still hungry. Father said you'd be hungry.” 

Ham and cheese with mustard. It was easy going down, even if my hands burnt the bread when I touched it. I ate quickly, trying to leave as much of the sandwich uncharred as possible. Damien frowned as I took my last bite of the first. 

“Thanks,” I said with a full mouth, spewing crumbs in his direction. “They're really good.” 

“Zhen stop to taste zhem, no?” Christophe cackled. 

“I want it to taste good, so I can't touch it for very long.” There were no crumbs on my body, they all incinerated on contact. I grabbed for the second sandwich, but Damien pushed my hand away. He said I could have both. “I'm hungry. Just let me have it, please?” 

He held the sandwich in his hands, then held it to my mouth. “Take a bite, chew, then swallow.” I nodded, taking a slow bite. 

“Zhis is going to make me sick.” Christophe called from his perch. “Zhis is zhe most ridiculously romantic thing I 'ave ever 'ad to see you do. And I 'eard you sing Pip an original song.” 

“We were fourteen and he was pregnant. He liked my song.” A song, really? 

“You made us watch. Gregory and I 'ad to be your audience. And now I am your audience as you feed your other boyfriend a sandwich because 'e is causing fires. Zhis is not what I expected when you said, 'ey come live with zhe son of Satan, I'll protect you.” 

“I protected you, didn't I?” Damien asked as I took another bite.

“You wrote Pip a song?” I asked after I swallowed. 

“'e loves to sing it. I bet Arthur 'as it memorized by now, non?” Damien's face grew red as Gregory joked. 

“Stop it. I'm better than just fucking my boyfriend in a hole. I have standards.” I took another bite from his hands.

“And 'ere you are, with your boyfriend in a 'ole. Zhese zhings tend to come full circle.” 

"Why couldn't father have picked you, huh?" Damien spoke after some silence. 

"Because we would curse 'im all day. We would be unstoppable, or miserable. I 'aven't decided."


	24. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the Pink Floyd song

“Can I join you?” Craig asked, looking down into the pit. “I brought you some food. There's another ham sandwich, some chips, and apple, and Pip made like a gallon of tea. Herbal stuff, I guess. It's iced.” 

“You can't touch me,” I quickly responded. He didn't flinch. 

“Damien went over that,” Craig was still looking at me. “I like you even if we can't touch, you know that, right?” 

I did not hold back my laughter. “Our entire relationship is based on our sexual compatibility.”

He hopped down in to the hole. I tucked my knees towards my chest, causing the dirt beneath me to smoke. It stopped by the time Craig was situated on the opposite side. I was careful not to touch him. He smiled, putting his hand near my knees, then pulling back. 

“But, I like you,” Craig added, opening a basket. He fished out a sandwich, holding it towards me. I ripped it from his hands, shoving the whole thing in my mouth. It still tasted burnt. I didn't know how to ask him to feed me. 

“You like me because your dick fits,” he frowned as I talked with a full mouth. “I'm not upset about it. You don't have to look so sad; I'm just being honest.” 

“We have Tricia though, that's something.” 

“Having a baby is a result of sex.” I stared at my now flat stomach. “I don't dislike you.” 

“Well, I like you,” he huffed. 

“Why?” I chuckled. “Name one non sexual reason you like me.” 

“Uh,” Craig faltered, looking into the basket again, “you're caring? You got rid of all those bugs the other day. And you lied so Clyde could come home. Kyle told us, that was a nice thing.” 

He placed a metal thermos at my side. It was cool to the touch. Hastily, I unscrewed it, gulping down the liquid as it warmed. It was so sweet, I could chew the granules of sugar between my teeth. I drained the container, anyways. 

“Shit, you really are hot. I thought Damien was lying.” He dropped the thermos, bringing his hand to his chest. “Does it hurt?” 

“No?” It hadn't even been a full day yet. Maybe it would hurt tomorrow. 

“It's lonely out here, though. I miss being held. You holding me. This is stupid. What a dumb thing for me to say.” His face softened as I rambled. I felt like I was going to cry. 

“It's not stupid. Want to talk about something else?” 

What I wanted to do was curl up into his side underneath a mound of blankets, but that wasn't an option. Instead I nodded. 

“You can really see the stars out here,” his voice sounded far away as he craned his neck upwards. “When I was little, before, you know, I wanted to be an astronaut. I wanted my job to be living in space. It's just so cool. I read that they're billions of miles away and we can still see them.” 

“I used to think that aliens would get me if I looked for too long.” Craig snorted while I spoke, still looking skyward. 

“You were a weird kid, weren't you?” 

“Not too weird to beat your ass,” I laughed. 

“That was you?” Craig asked, looking back towards me. I smiled, showing my teeth. “My parents were so pissed about that. I didn't even recognize you. You're less angry and twitchy now.” 

“Yeah, being systematically starved to death while growing the bulk of the food can sure take the edge off.” I let out a dry laugh, wrapping my arms around my knees. There was more smoke from the shifting.

“Think we can find the big dipper?” He was looking up again, his finger tracing patterns. 

“I'd like to go to sleep,” I said, faking a yawn. 

“No, you're upset. You smell upset,” Craig huffed after taking a deep breath. “Damien told me to wake him up if this happened, just stay there.” 

“No, I thought I'd burn the forest down,” I shouted as he sprinted away. I sniffed at myself trying to identify the smell. There was no smell. 

It was sort of a shock that he didn't remember me. I had remembered him. I had always known who he was, as soon as he told me his name. I remembered he spent the first two months without adults playing spaceman while I rationed coffee and tended my mom's garden. I had worked really hard to stay alive. They had all just played all day. It wasn't fair that I was the one who had suffered. Who was still suffering. 

“What did you do?” Damien's voice boomed. 

“I didn't do anything. We were just talking. I came and got you, like you said. I'm following your instructions you don't have to be a dick to me.” Craig responded flatly. 

“Don't talk back to me. I am the boss, do you understand?” I couldn't see any patterns in the stars. I don't know what Craig had been tracing. 

“Yes sir,” his voice was soft. Damien started stripping his clothes off, as Craig watched open mouthed. 

“See something you like?” I did, but I kept my mouth. Craig didn't say anything as Damien lowered himself next to me. He smelled like fire and smoke, or I did. Did we smell the same? 

He offered me his neck, letting me bite at it as he wrapped his arms around me. I whimpered at the touch, scrambling to grab at his back. He was on top of me, like a blanket. 

“He said he wanted to be held before the smell started,” Craig called as Damien pinned me down. I moaned, letting him mark me. 

“Are you lonely?” Damien asked, voice husky. “Is that a boner?” 

I felt my face flush as I tried to scramble away from him. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was lonely and it was a boner, but I didn't want to talk about it. He just smiled, leaning towards me again.

“It's okay if you're horny. It's normal. I can take care of that.” Damien bit at his lip, looking me up and down. He ran a hand down my backside, smirking. “You're wet.” 

His hand felt nice. It was a welcome relief to have another person touch me. I moaned when his hand loosely gripped my penis, pumping slowly up and down. There was a light laugh from Damien while Craig huffed. I could hear footsteps walking away as Damien bent over, licking his lips. 

“It feels good,” I groaned as his hand moved faster. “I like it.” 

“Oh course you like it,” he laughed. “I'm going to go down on you, okay? Don't freak out if there's smoke.” 

I was in a daze by the time his mouth was on me. I gripped at his hair as he licked, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed. I pressed my his upward, watching thin smoke leak out of his mouth. I moaned his name, murmuring to myself about how good it felt. He let out a guttural groan while still sucking my cock and I came. 

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come in your mouth.” I panted as he swallowed. His mouth was on my neck, biting over the mark. I felt like sand falling through his hands. 

“Want to talk about what's wrong?” He asked, laying down and encouraging me to lay beside him. There was just barely enough room for the two of us. 

“He didn't remember me,” I said softly, rubbing my face into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back, keeping his inhales and exhales steady. “We knew each other before in elementary school and he didn't even remember me.” 

“Oh, that's awful. Were you feeling lonely?” Damien asked, arms still around me. 

“Yes, I'm sorry.” I squeaked, taking in his scent. “I don't like being out here alone.” 

“I'll stay with you tonight, you're not alone,” he kissed at my forehead. “You don't have to be sorry.” 

“Still sorry,” I sniffed, pulling him closer.

“It's okay to be lonely. It must be hard to not be able to have anyone touch you. Pip already misses you. He dumped a whole bag of sugar into your tea to make sure you got enough calories. He's concerned.” I could still taste the sugar as I wiggled up to kiss him. It was a quick peck. 

“I miss nesting,” I said softly, looking around under the moonlight. Nothing but dirt.

“I know,” he quietly added. “We're going to build you something inside. Tile the whole thing, give it a half bath. We'll make a nook that feels like a nest, okay?”

“Dirt isn't soft,” I protested, wiggling on my hip. “I want to be with you and Pip. I miss Tricia.” 

“Okay,” he let out a sigh, “I'll bring Tricia and Pip by in the morning, as soon as I get up. I'll crawl out of here, wake them up, have Pip make breakfast and we can all eat together.”

“You're sleeping here?” I questioned, showing him my neck submissively. Pip said he really liked that. That when you presented your neck, it made Alphas happy. I wanted to make him happy.

“You seem kind of hormonal.” He bit at my neck, letting his teeth sink into my skin. I whimpered, trying not to pull away. “You're really tense. Do you want to lay on top of me? Would that be more comfortable?” 

I didn't know why he was being so nice. I didn't bother asking. I just curled up on top of him, letting him rub my back as he hummed.


	25. Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live The Cranberries.

I had burned her. 

Tricia came running towards me the second her little feet touched ground, arms outstretched. Instinctively I let her hug me, she was my child, of course it was okay to have a hug. 

There was a blood curdling shriek as Damien whisked her away. 

Craig followed him, ripping her out of his arms as she cried. Pip ran off to get Gregory, mumbling incoherently about medical care. 

I spent the my time alone, refusing to talk to anyone if it wasn't related to my immediate survival. Craig and Damien would drop off food and water. I slept and ate, usually resulting in vomiting into a metal bucket, but did little else. It hurt to be awake. I could hear hammers hitting stone and the loud curses of Christophe, his accent setting him apart from the other voices.

It was impossible to get comfortable. I wanted to hide. 

“She's okay, you don't have to be so depressed,” Craig called down. He jumped downward, offering me a sandwich. 

“Put it on the ground. I'll pick it up there,” I wasn't looking at him. There was a cloud that looked like a chair. I pretended that was more interesting than Craig. I pretended I didn't want him to hold me. 

“It'll get dirt of it, that's no good,” his voice was soft as he held the food in front of me. “Really Tricia is okay. Not even any lasting scars. You barely touched her.” 

I must have winced. His breathe hitched, and I could hear a few mumbled curses. 

“Don't get upset. Don't be upset,” his said quickly. “I'll go get Damien, okay? I'll just put the sandwich on the ground.” I watched his scramble away, leaving the sandwich next to me. 

I ate quickly. I hardly tasted anything anymore. I wouldn't let Damien feed me. It was too intimate. He was too close; we were too close. He hadn't slept out here since the first night. He offered but I always refused. Pip needed him. The kids needed him. 

He has important things to do. I can't expect him to wait on my beck and call. 

“We finished the addition,” Damien called from the top of the pit. “It's tile, so you won't burn it. There's a really nice tub, if you want to take a bath.” 

I did not want to take a bath. I wanted to wallow in my misery. I was a bad parent. I had allowed harm to come to Tricia. Peter wasn't even alive anymore. Who knows in what way I would screw this child up, but I was sure it would happen. 

“I'm going to pick you up, okay?” Damien's voice was steady. “We're going to go lay down together. I'm not taking no for an answer.” My input wasn't needed. I just fell limp in his arms, letting him carry me inside. I stared at the sky, looking for more patterns. I was not going to allow myself to be comforted.

I didn't deserve to be comforted. 

“Can you stop being such a goddamn masochist and let me help you?” Damien sounded annoyed as he fiddled with the front door. “Tuck you legs. Don't touch anything in the house.”

“I'm not a masochist,” I protested. I wasn't. There was no pleasure from this endeavor. 

“Then can we stop the pity party? Pip told me to let you have it, and I trusted him. He's the emotional one. But it's been almost two months. You reek of distress and you don't want me to comfort you. You don't want Craig to comfort you. You won't even look at Pip.” Damien was walking us through the bedroom as he ranted. 

“It's not a pity party,” I softly said. “I'm not pitiful. You don't need to pity me.” 

“Let me mark you then.” His breathe was hot at my throat as he opened a new door. Everything was lined in white tile, the floor, the wall, the fan in the ceiling. There was a nook with a low ceiling, and past that a simple bathroom. It was all very white. The lighting didn't help.

“I know tile isn't very comfortable. I can wheel in some dirt though, if you want.” He was placing me in the nook, squeezing in next to me. We both barely fit, the space was long enough for him, but not wide enough for the two of us. I could feel the heat of his body as he pressed into me. It was darker underneath the tile awning, still very white though. I groaned when he wrapped an arm around me. 

“You're getting awfully big.” Damien's mouth hovered over my throat as I stretched my neck for him. “I knew you wanted me to mark you. You're just moody.” I felt his teeth break my skin and I cried out, letting my vision fade. I could smell him, smoke and fire. It made me uneasy at first, like I had caused an accident. I relaxed after a few seconds of his teeth in my neck. 

“Damien,” I said in a breathy moan.

“What is it, Tweek?” He broke away from my neck. I whimpered, pressing back into him. 

“It just felt nice,” I shyly replied. It was such a stupid thing to say. Of course it felt nice. We're sexually compatible, but it's not like marking was a sex thing, was it? I could hear Damien grumble behind me, then nip at my neck again. 

“Glad you thought so,” his hands were on my stomach, rubbing up and down. “Tell me why you're scared.”

“What? I'm not scared.” 

“You're an awful liar. Worse than Pip, and he tried to tell me that he was an adult when I found him wandering the woods at age nine,” he laughed cheerfully, rubbing into my shoulder. 

“An adult?” I asked, disbelieving. 

“I asked if he was a kid I knew from school, and he said he was a grown up and we had never met.” His hand kept moving, pressing gently. “Do you want a back massage?” 

“What?” I asked, as he pulled away. His hands were pressing into my back, kneading in little circles. I moaned as he pressed on a knot. He kept working, hands carefully tracing up and down my spine. 

“You're too skinny,” he softly said, running his fingertips above my butt. 

“That's funny,” I was not too skinny. I was huge. I felt huge. I could hardly see my toes. 

“I'm serious, I can feel too many bones.”

“Have you seen me?” He kept rubbing my back, working between my shoulder blades. I hissed when his thumb pressed into my shoulders. I tried to relax, fighting the urge to pull my shoulders up to my ears. 

“Your pregnant, not fat. Let me go get you something to eat. Anything you want?” He pulled away again, this time leaving the nest to unlock the door. Was I locked in here? 

“Deer,” I said without too much thought.

“Venison? I don't know that we have that.” 

“Like a whole deer,” I felt horrified as I said it. A whole deer? Was I serious? 

“Okay, I can have Craig and Christophe hunt for one. Pip will cook it as soon as they get one.” 

“No, don't cook it.” God, I was a freak. This is what a freak says, Jesus Christ. “I mean, uh, I mean maybe it'd be better uncooked, just like a whole deer.” 

“Oh,” Damien said, smirking as he looked at me. “Do you want raw meat? Is that what you want?” 

“The books say he's not allowed that!” Pip was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. “Raw meat is bad for babies.” 

“We both know that it's not a baby,” Damien quickly answered. “Just go get a pound of hamburger from the fridge and bring it here, okay?”

“What is it then?” I asked as he came back to lay down. It was quiet, save for the fan whirling around.

“Tweek, don't worry about it. It will be fine.” His hands grazed my neck, tenderly pressing on the spot where he had bitten. “It'll be fine. You don't need to be afraid.” 

“It's not a baby?” I asked as Pip brought in a bloody package of ground meat. It looked like it came from a grocery, wrapped in cellophane and sitting in a Styrofoam tray. “Where did you get this?” I asked as Pip handed it to Damien. 

“North Park, at their grocery store. Dad printed me up some money. He says it's payment for taking care of the demon uprising a few years ago.” He ripped open the package as Pip crinkled his nose. Damien took it upon himself to pinch of clumps of red meat between his fingers. “Open,” his tone was authoritative. I had to listen. It was cool on my tongue, and the meat squished between my teeth. 

“North Park is still around?” I asked. “We're not the only ones left?” Damien and Pip let out little laughs. Pip shook his head as Damien smiled. 

“We're just stuck for being naughty is all,” Pip's rueful voice called. Another bite was placed to my lips. I chewed slowly. 

“It's not a baby?” I asked again. Pip's face went pale. He waved goodbye and shut the door. 

“No, Tweek. It's not a baby,” Damien sighed. “Please don't work yourself up over this.” 

“I'm obviously pregnant. How is it not a baby?” More meat was placed in my mouth. It was the most satisfying thing I had eaten in weeks. 

“You are pregnant. I didn't say you weren't. I need you to calm down.” How could I be calm? “Take a deep breath. Good. Do you feel better?” 

“No!” I shrieked, digging my nails into my thighs. I could barely sit up in this cubbyhole, with a few inches of room between me and the tile. Damien scooted away, stretching upwards in the center of the room. The package of meat was empty. 

“The stress isn't good for either of you,” he rolled his eyes. “You're so high strung, just trust me. You are going to be fine. It is going to be fine.” 

“It doesn't feel fine! It?” I was still screaming. The room was too hot. It was too hot here. 

“I'm going to run you a bath, okay? You're awfully red. Do you want to take a cool bath?” I did want to take a cool bath, but that was beside the point. 

“What is in me, if it's not a baby?” I was drawing blood with my fingernails as the bath water ran. 

“For fucks' sake, calm down. Take a goddamn breath, okay?” He huffed, walking back and scooping me into his arms. The water hissed as I was dropped into it and I felt my teeth chatter. 

“I don't want to be pregnant if it's not a baby.” I said softly, letting myself sink as far as the water would allow. The water kept evaporating, and the faucet could hardly keep up. 

“Stop talking about it,” Damien scolded. “Just relax. Take a nice bath in this room I had built especially for you.” 

“Tell me then,” I protested as his nails racked across my collar bones, pulling off months of grime. 

“It's a demon, are you happy?” 

“A what?”

“A demon! Christ, listen to me! I didn't want to tell you, but father says it's a demon. Can I please get this muck off of you?” His hands scrubbed down my chest, splashing water onto my belly. 

“Is it alive?” I asked softly as he glared at the water. Sediment was settling underneath my legs, making black rings in the tub. 

“Of course it's alive. It's probably just a jinn like Pip's kids. Maybe an imp or a cambion, but it's fine. I said it was fine and there's no need to concern yourself with these matters.” I felt like I couldn't breath. I wheezed, feeling my stomach turn as he scrapped at my legs. “I didn't want to tell you because you'd panic. There's nothing we can do about it, so we just need to ride it out.” 

I tried to nod, but something hot was coming up my throat. I coughed, unable to pull air into my lungs. I scrambled towards the edge of the tub, pulling myself up so that my top half rested above the rim. I was dry heaving, but it burned. 

“Tweek, what's wrong? I need you to talk to me.” I couldn't talk. I just kept gagging, feeling something sear at my throat. “Are you going to be sick?” I stared at him, wide eyed, still coughing and wheezing. I grabbed for his shoulders, trying to wrap myself around something firm. 

There was something hot in my throat, far too hot to be in my throat. I choked, trying to spit out whatever was there. Damien pulled me out of the water, pulling me tight against him. He rammed a fist into my chest a few times, until whatever it was dislodged. Embers clattered to the floor, followed by a few red coals. It hurt to breath, but I could now. I tried to swallow back the spit in my mouth and it stung. 

“We're going to go lay down.” I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. I tried again, but still nothing. “It's okay, you probably just burned something. I'll have Pip make you something cold, like ice cream? Would you like that?” I shook my head, burying my face in his chest as cradled me. 

“I'll just ask him to do it next time he comes in, he'll be back to check on us shortly. Open your mouth.” I followed his instructions, wincing as I pried open my jaw. “Blisters, that must really suck. Do they hurt?” I nodded. 

I couldn't ask him my questions about the baby, I mean demon, or demon baby, I guess. I couldn't do anything but lay my head on his chest as he rubbed my back. 

“Want me to knock you out?” He asked as I winced while breathing. “I can hypnotize you, for just a week or two, until the swelling goes down. I'll take care of you, feed you and all that. You won't feel what's going on, which might be nice for you. I don't get human pain, but Pip says it's awful.” 

I nodded, letting him sit me cross legged across from him. His face was very close to mine, so close that I could feel his exhales on the bridge of my nose. Without thinking I ran my hands through his thick black hair, letting my nails scrape his scalp. I pulled back, embarrassed.

“Just stare at my eyes,” I listened, watching them glow. “Don't worry about anything. They're supposed to look like that. We're just going to go to sleep.” I felt myself fighting to stay away to stare at him.

“Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://pbjellieao3.tumblr.com/), sometimes I write stuff and post it there. Sometimes I just post memes. It's a dice roll.


	26. Sleepyhead

“I don't have time for this. We don't have time from this,” Damien roared as I opened my eyes. Had they been opened this whole time? I couldn't remember. I remember looking at Damien.

Everything hurt. 

Searing pain. 

“Sorry, I could have left him,” Craig's voice was soft. I was laying on tile, the white tile. I tried to say something but any attempt at speaking caused a wave of pain to shoot through my throat. He was going to wake me up when it healed. 

“No, I'm just angry, in general, not at you. For once in your life, you didn't ruin it,” Damien said. 

“Thanks?” 

“Fuck, I will, fuck, fuck, fuck, do it!” A third voice screamed. There was a new smell. It was rich, chocolate and musk. I struggled to sit up so I could see what was happening, my hands scrambling to find leverage against the tile. I didn't budge. 

“Stop that,” Damien commanded. I fought harder to stand, feeling something shift in my stomach. There was a tightness, and of course intense discomfort that had colored the whole pregnancy.

“I'll, fuck, shit, fuck, kill myself. Go away! Fuck!” The other man screamed. I wanted to be near Damien, to have him hold me. Instead there was just shrieking as I fell back to laying down. 

“Why would you do that, honey?” That was Pip, surely that was Pip. I tried again to call for someone, ask Pip to come help me, but the air running through my mouth stung. My tongue traced blisters in my mouth, occasionally tasting pus. 

“Fuck, get away! Fuck! Shit!” That was the stranger. I tried to turn and look, but all I could see was the tile wall. My stomach relaxed and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. 

“Look, you're not doing that,” Damien said, and I could smell smoke. “I burnt your sharpened stick, just trust us, okay?” There was a yelping noise, then sobbing. 

“Oh, it's okay,” Pip's voice was smooth and gentle, “we're alright. Do you want to go lay down? Are you hungry?” 

“Atta boy,” I could smell Damien walking towards me as he spoke to the mysterious voice. “Pip, go get some food. Anything you want?” 

“He's terrified of you, your stunt scared the dickens out of him,” Pip complained. “Want me to bring Tweek's lunch?” 

“Yeah, he's due for another meal, isn't he?” They talked about me like I wasn't a live.

“You're the one who spent the better part of six months alone with him,” Craig said. Six months? That's an awfully long time to be out. I was told two weeks and my throat would be healed.

“That's, fuck, a boy?” The voice wavered, as I tried to flip over. 

“Craig, shut up,” Damien barked, the smell moving away from me. “Yes, Tweek is a boy.” 

“He's, shit, fuck, pregnant?” The voice asked, meekly. My back started to ache. I realized that I couldn't see my feet from where I was against the wall, just my stomach.

“You will be too, in like four months, at most,” Craig said loudly, shoes squeaking on the floor. 

“Not helpful,” Pip's said, as I heard a door swing open. “I brought you some crisps and an apple. What's your name?” 

“Thomas, fuck!” The other man shouted, crinkling a bag. 

“I want him,” Craig quickly said, “I found him when I was hunting. I call dibs.” 

“You can't claim people, that's not how it works. Venison for Tweek, you feed him, okay kitten?” Damien didn't grumble about being called the dark lord. 

“Fuck! He's, goddamn it, goddamn it, naked!” Thomas shouted. My stomach felt like it was being torn out of my body. 

“He just has to take care of Tweek, that's all. Do you want anything else?” I wanted Pip next to me, not talking with someone else. I panted, trying to ignore the churning feeling in my stomach. 

“Shit!” Damien was touching my shoulder, trying to turn me back towards him. “Draw the bath, cold. He's awake, he's been awake for who knows how long.” He pulled me into his arms as water was running. “I've got to go get Father. Give me ten minutes.” 

There were teeth in my neck, sending a wave of relief all over my body. I pressed closer to him, letting him pierce my flesh. He offered me his neck and I bit so hard I tasted blood. I didn't let up, just used more force. Everything hurt so bad, he had to know how bad everything hurt. He tried to pull me off of him, but I clung. I didn't want to be left alone, not like this. 

“I just have to get Father. I promised he could be here for the birth of his grand kid, he's so dramatic,” Damien was talking as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Craig, go get Christophe and Gregory. Get Heidi and Clyde to watch the kids. Better grab Kenny, too.” 

Craig was wide eyed as he walked past me, breaking out into a run by the time he got the door open. Damien and I watched as the tub filled to the brim with water. He then dunked me in, the shock of the cold making me let go of his neck. Steam rose up around the room, being removed by an industrial fan.   
“Pip, watch Tweek and Thomas. I'll be back as soon as I can with Dad,” I watched them kiss as the water lowered around me. The tap still poured into the oversize tub, but it wasn't enough to keep up. 

There was a puff of smoke and Damien was gone. 

“Thomas, honey, do you want to watch?” Pip was walking towards me, pulling a shivering blonde man behind him. He was short, an inch shorter than Pip. “Tweek is in labor, isn't this exciting?” I nodded, working my teeth on my bottom lip to distract myself from the pain. 

“Can you talk?” Pip asked, standing at the side of the tub. I shook my head as I hoisted myself up over the side and started dry heaving. I coughed as something hot shot up my throat and out of my mouth. A glowing coal clattered to the white tile floor, near a pile of about fifty others. 

“Does it hurt?” A stupid question. I nodded vigorously anyways, and then resumed gagging. I threw up four more coals by the time Craig brought back Christophe, Gregory, and Kenny. 

“Where's Damien?” Gregory asked, running a hand through his blonde hair before sticking his hands in the sink. “Also there's no soap. If my hands aren't clean there is a greater risk of infection. If he gets an infection, we have to go on an expedition for medicine.” 

“You can't touch him,” Pip said quickly, pulling Christophe away from the edge of the tub. “He'll burn you.” The bathtub was empty, the water from the faucet immediately evaporating. 

“Wonderful,” Gregory mumbled under his breath as I vomited. With every heave I felt a sharp pain in my tailbone. “My favorite kind of patient is the impossible kind.”

“It's good zhat you are not a real doctor, no?” Christophe smiled, shrugging Pip's hands off of him. “Pip Two, do you want zhe snow in 'ere? Craig and Kenny can 'elp.” I nodded still coughing. 

“Splendid idea, Christophe!” Another coal hit the tile, landing near Kenny's foot. His boot kicked the stray coals into the pile as he followed the other two out of the room. 

“Lift your behind. I need to see you.” Gregory asked as my legs struggled under my weight. I gave up after a few seconds. 

“This, fuck, fuck, fuck, is scary,” Thomas said softly, pressing into Pip's side. 

“It's alright. Tweek will be fine.” There was a puff of smoke as Pip talked. I wanted him squeezing my hand, not this new persons. 

“Ever the optimist, the perfect match for my little pessimist,” A giant red being stood in front of me, hooves clicking on the floor as he walked towards me. I was in too much pain to be scared. “Damien, you know I'm supposed to meet boyfriends before they're giving birth, right? That's common courtesy. I'm Satan, it's nice to meet you.” 

Christophe came back in, Kenny following close behind, with a bucket full of snow each. They dumped it over my back. I started heaving again, though the momentary coldness was a nice relief. Craig was frozen in the doorway as Thomas hid behind Pip. 

“Dad, you're embarrassing me,” Damien said, ripping a bucket out of Craig hands. “This is obviously Tweek.” He climbed into the bathtub, layering the snow on my back like a compress. Two coals this time. 

“Son, I think there are too many people in the room, he seems to be looking a bit squeamish.” I glanced around, there were too many people here. There wasn't enough space for eight people to crowd around me. 

“Everybody who I haven't fucked, get out.” Damien shouted, pressing his hand to my neck.

“Oh, I'm staying,” Satan said haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. “I've seen the other four be born, I'm not going to miss number five.”

“Gregory, Christophe, please give Thomas a look. He's been alone since the start of this mess. Make sure Craig didn't break anything dragging him back here,” Damien shooed them out, slamming the door once they were gone. The snow had melted. 

“I figured he'd be screaming,” Satan said. “Your Mom screamed with you, the whole damn time. It was exhausting.” I would have loved to scream, but I couldn't. Instead I just spit out another coal, trying to wipe the embers off of my tongue with my hand .

“You held her captive, that might be part of it,” Damien replied, lifting me out of the tub. 

“He can't talk,” Pip was standing near Satan, leaning against his side. “Poor thing has been coughing up those nasty coals for the last six months. Damien had him knocked out for most of it, he's such a sweetie.” 

“Look at you being a good mate, I'm so proud,” Satan knelt beside us as Damien laid me on the tile. “Want me to see if he's dilated?” Damien looked at me, eyebrows raised. I nodded, hesitantly. I wanted this to be over. I coughed again, spiting out ashes 

“Get him up on his knees. This is Peter's mom right?” I nodded into Damien's chest, breathing in his scent. He supported me upright, holding me up by my shoulders as someone else lifted my hips up. “Peter is such a sweet boy. He's just a baby, I know, but he sleeps in my office and he blinks his little eyes whenever I rock his bassinet. I've been taking longer office hours just to be near him.” 

I flinched as a hand entered me. He didn't stop talking though. 

“Makes me wish I had a docile kid, you know? Damien was such a trouble maker. Flying at nine months, can you imagine? He nearly killed his mom, twenty pounds at birth and nearly twenty eight inches long. She wouldn't even look at him, isn't that sad? Am I taking this one home? I have another crib set up right by Peter, just in case. He's awfully big, did you notice that?” 

“You're scaring him,” Damien said in a low voice, rubbing my back with a free hand. “Is he dilated?” 

“Yeah, hardly felt the baby, though.” 

“Stand him up, Damien,” Pip was giving instructions; I trusted Pip. I coughed against Damien's chest, feeling something churn in my gut. It hurt to stand. It hurt to exist. The hand was gone, thank goodness. Another coal fell to the floor as Damien bit at my neck. I couldn't stop coughing and heaving. 

“Put him back down,” Pip called after a few minutes of my sputtering.

“We just got up,” Damien complained as I heaved.

“Just listen to me,” Pip complained. I hoped I never vomited again. This was miserable. “Tweek, feeling alright?” I shook my head.

“He's crowning, of course he's not feeling alright. What a dumb question, Pip,” There was a burning sensation as we dropped downward. “Are you even pushing?” I shook my head again, choking on a rock. 

“Dad, be nice to Pip. And he's obviously vomiting,” Damien rubbed at my back as the rock finally became dislodged. 

“Your baby has black hair, isn't that exciting?” Pip was so chipper. “Craig, isn't that exciting?” 

“Uh-huh, doing great, babe,” I didn't even realize Craig was in the room. He had been so silent. 

“Do you want me to grab the forceps?” Satan asked, as I heaved. 

“No, just wait here and catch the damn baby,” Damien chastised, kissing me once on the lips. “You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you. You can have empty heats from now on, if you want.” I shook my head as I coughed, feeling something move in my pelvis. I stretched upward, trying to reach for his neck. I needed to smell him, to be near him. 

“So close, Tweek. Just a little bit longer, not even five minutes.” Pip's voice faded in an out as I ripped into Damien's throat. I let go after thirty seconds to vomit, again. I felt hands pull something from me, but there was no noise.

“Girl. She looks like her daddy. Pip, come see how red her eyes are,” Satan called as I tried to twist to see. 

“You did it. It's all done,” I nodded, feeling myself heave again. “Want to see her?” I nodded, nuzzling into Damien's chest as we laid down. It hurt to be on my back. Why did it hurt to be on my back? 

“Don't freak out,” Satan said softly, “she isn't breathing.” My chest sunk as I turned away.

“What do you mean?” Damien's voice roared. “You said they couldn't die. You said nothing bad could happen!” 

“Calm down, she's fine. A cambion, sweet little thing she is, she won't breathe or make any noise until she's seven.” Damien held her to my chest, and I couldn't bring myself to look until I felt her nurse. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she did look a lot like Damien. It was hard to get a good look as she ate. 

“Hi there, little princess,” Damien sing-songed softly. “It's Daddy, you've heard my voice for a long time, I know. We're happy to meet you; I'm happy to finally meet you. Even if you can't say anything, your brothers and sisters are going to be so excited to see you. You're going to run and play and have all sorts of fun, aren't you? I can tell. I love you, already. I love you so much, and so does your mama. He can't talk right now because you made him sick, but that's okay. He'll tell you later.” 

I felt myself blush from Damien's conversation. I didn't know he could be so emotional. I coughed, the familiar feeling of coals in my throat. I tried not to squeeze the baby too tightly as pain coursed through me. Damien caught the coal in his hands. 

“Pip, take her, Tweek is going to be sick.” I didn't want to let her go, but I followed his instructions. 

“She's so little. He's so big and she's six pounds. Funny how it works out, huh?” The room felt like it was far too hot. Hotter than anything had ever been in the entirety of my existence. I heaved again, this time spraying fire at Damien. 

“Craig,” Damien was stern, “fill the tub with snow. Quickly.” I heard the door slam, as I kept vomiting. 

“Is he okay?” Pip's voice was shaking, “Is he going to die?” 

“Hush, no one is dying. Right, Father?” Damien rubbed at my neck as I coughed and sputtered. Sometimes fire, sometimes ashes, and sometimes more coals. 

“Baby number two is upset,” Satan called. “Cambions are easy pregnancies. Little lady just kept you as stable as she could. Let me see if you're ready to push,” I would have been more upset that he was touching me but I could hardly breath for all the vomiting. “Way up there, but there's a baby.” 

“Pip, run the water, cold.” Damien commanded, then marked me again. It didn't help. Nothing was helping in this mess. 

“I'll get it,” Satan called, “Pip, go sit down with her, she needs to rest.” 

“Another baby, how exciting? Guess I lied when I said you were done, sorry about that.” I couldn't respond. I couldn't do anything. I was in his arms, vomiting fire as he submerged me in a slushy bath of water and snow. 

“Have you thought of names?” Satan asked, as I shivered in the water. I shook my head. “That's okay, push. I'll grab the forceps now.” 

“Craig, go get them from Gregory,” Damien called from the side of the tub. “You be here to help, Father. I am obviously out of my element.” 

“This is more like what your mother went through. Eighteen hours, you were stubborn.” I felt nauseous thinking about being in this amount of pain for that long. In between breaks from vomiting I tried to push. Pushing only sent sharp pains through my hips, and the vomiting made it worse. I tried to grab for Damien, slipping all the way underwater when I missed his arm. 

He fished me out, grabbing my shoulders. “I'm sorry you're in so much pain. I love you. It's going to be okay. Just push, okay?” I nodded, both hands gripping his shoulders. “Great, squeeze me as hard as you need to.” 

I pushed as hard as I could, ignoring the pain, and there was a loud crack. Blood filled the tub as I kept pushing.

“Get him out, that was his pelvis. Lay him back down right by the tub.” The floor was so much hotter than the tub. The coughing and vomiting hurt worse now, ringing through my hips. Damien was kissing my face, thumbs wiping my cheeks as I kept pushing. 

“Such a good job,” Damien crooned. “Does it hurt?” I nodded furiously. 

He let go of my face, kissing me one last time. I closed my eyes, wishing for this to be over. When I opened them Craig was sitting there instead.

“I, uh, I can't mark you or touch you or anything, but I love you, too. It'll be okay.” I tried to smile, but my mouth just twisted into a grimace. 

“You push and I'll pull. If that doesn't work, we'll cut you open,” I could feel Damien's hands spreading my legs open. I did not want to be cut open. “I have shoulders. Push on three. One, two, three.” There was a wet pop as Damien repeated that I was doing a good job. 

“A boy, he seems healthy,” Damien called out. 

Everything felt cold as Damien placed a shrieking baby on my chest. Something tickled my face as I wrapped my arms around the infant. I opened my eyes and there was a red wing in my face. Satan was leaning over me, hands on my throat, chanting something in a language I didn't understand. 

“I did it for your mom, it only seems right I'd do it for him, huh?” Satan said, removing his hands from my neck. “You can talk now; it's all healed. Well your throat is all healed. Your pelvis is still broken.” 

“Thanks,” I choked out, feeling something cramp. I felt the blood leave my face as Damien rushed to my side. 

“Are you alright? You are really pale. Are you afraid of him?” The baby flapped his wings, horns peeking through the front of his forehead. He was still screaming. “I think he's hungry. Do you want to feed him?” I nodded as Damien adjusted him. There was teeth as my stomach cramped again. 

“Cramps,” I said softly, watching the blond baby eat. He was big. “He has teeth,” I gritted out, as Damien rested next to me. 

“Just the placenta, you're done,” Pip reassured, running a hand through my hair as he laid my daughter on my chest. “They're opposites, huh? It's shame we had to chop your hair off, but it'll grow back.” 

“Craig,” Damien said softly, sitting next to me.

“Yes sir?” He answered, tentatively. The boy hit me in the face with his hand when stretching upwards. 

“Come see them, you're part of the group.” His mouth was on my face, kissing at me as I nursed. 

“I missed you so much. You were so brave. You did so good, Tweek, so good,” Craig's breath tickled as he praised me. 

“Did they share?” Pip asked, pushing up off the ground. The cramping was done. 

“Mhmm,” Satan said, “I want to know how much they weigh, pull Gregory in here. Have him bring his medical supplies too.” 

“Sure thing,” Pip, responded. Satan leaned against the tub, staring down at us. 

“You think of names yet?” The boy was chewing on me, like I was some kind of plaything. “Because I know what I want them to be called.” 

“What?” Damien called, unlatching our son. He shrieked, scratching at my chest. 

“That's obviously Lucifer, and she can be Lucinda. It's about time you named one after your old man, isn't it?” Damien sighed, pulling the baby completely off of me as Satan laughed. 

“It's up to Tweek,” Damien responded, standing up and walking with him as his sister quietly nursed. 

“Lucy and Lou would be cute,” I said softly, rubbing her head. She didn't look up or make any noise. She was almost perfectly still save for her swallowing. 

“Fine, Dad, you win. He's trying to claw out my eyes,” Damien complained. 

“You did that. You calmed down by about a month or two old. If you can't handle him, I could always take him home. Imps are a lot of work-”

“No, we're keeping him,” I shouted, then screamed when I jolted my hips. 

“Oh, honey,” Pip called out, dragging Gregory and Christophe inside the room. “We're going to get you all fixed up, don't even worry about it.” 

“Okay,” I gritted my teeth as Gregory knelt at my legs, fishing out a needle and thread. 

“He's not on fire anymore, is he?” Gregory started touching me before anyone could respond. I tried not to flinch as he worked giving me stitches, because every move was excruciating. 

“His pelvis cracked, or something,” Damien said bouncing Lucifer up and down. “Do something for that.” 

“Zhe baby is from today, non? 'e is awfully big.” Christophe elbowed Gregory, pointing towards Damien. 

“Two, he had two? He looks like a toddler with wings. No wonder he's broken. I can wrap him up and he needs to rest in bed until further notice. Months, Damien.” I tried to relax as they wiggled me around, but I couldn't. Pip wiped the tears off of my face as they bound my legs together at my hips. Gregory and Christophe tried not to bump me, but it happened three times. 

“24 pounds 5 ounces and 30 inches long,” Pip called out from behind me. Damien gently took Lucy and placed her into Pip's arms. Lucifer was cleaned and back to nursing. I think he smiled at me, but maybe I was being delusional. 

"Bigger than his Dad, that's impressive," Satan chuckled.

“6 pounds 2 ounces and 17 inches. Why don't you use metric? Metric is so much easier.” Pip was still talking as I felt myself start to drift to sleep. 

“Because this is still America, even if we're isolated,” Damien laughed as the other three foreigners groaned. 

“Zhe system is base ten, easy.” Lucy was back in my arms, her brother pushing her in the face. 

“Can I lay in bed?” There was a moment of quiet then a general consensus of yes. Damien took Lucifer while Pip took Lucy. Satan was carrying me out of the room, softly placing me underneath the blankets. 

“The kids are in the living room, they'll be so excited to see Grand Papa, won't they Damien?” Pip cheerfully chattered, climbing into bed next to me. Lucy's eyes were closed as she rested on my shoulder. The movement of the bed made me whimper. 

“Go ahead, you know where it is.” 

“Don't be afraid to give him some drugs, a morphine drip won't hurt those kids. It was nice to meet you, Tweek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another super dramatic chapter?


	27. Gold Lion

It hurt to exist. 

Every time Pip or Damien would move on the bed it sent shock waves of pain through my body. When Lucifer would stretch or wiggle next to me, I had to stifle a groan. Being moved so I could use the toilet made me scream. 

Three days postpartum and I wanted to die. 

“It hurts,” I whined as Damien tried to mark me. His arms were at either side of my head, holding himself upright as his knees straddled me. 

“I know,” he said solemnly. He leaned forwards, shifting the mattress as he sniffed my neck. I made a pitiful noise, something akin to a kitten left in the rain. As he bit, Lucifer let out a cry. 

In his surprise, Damien collapsed, falling directly on top of me. 

I shrieked. He was crushing me. The entirety of his weight was resting on me. I did not stop screaming, not even when he pulled himself off of me. Any movement he made further exasperated the pain. 

“I am going to have Father fix you,” Damien shook his head. He scrambled off of the bed, calling for Pip and Craig. I tried to cry without movement. I failed. 

Crying hurt, which only made me cry more. 

I think I blacked out. When I awoke Damien and Pip were at the foot of the bed, shoulders touching as they held hands. I could feel Craig touching my hair, brushing it off of my forehead. There was a child on my chest, Lucy. She barely moved as she nursed. It was possible to forget she existed. She never cried, never cooed, and she hardly even moved. 

“He's up,” Craig said, clearing his throat afterwards. 

“You're healed,” Damien said, looking at me over his shoulder.

“What?” I asked, shifting Lucy. 

“You're welcome,” Damien spat, turning back towards Pip. 

“Honey, that's no way to talk to him. You made the decision,” Pip was playing with his black hair, tucking it behind his ear. Pip placed a kiss on his forehead, then crawled over towards me. The movements in the bed didn't make me feel like I was torn in two. 

“Satan mended your bones,” Craig whispered, still touching my face. “So you can walk and sleep, you know. Normal person stuff. I'm glad you're better. Thank Damien.” 

“I'm happy you're well too,” Pip kissed at my face, placing Lucy into Craig's arms. She didn't complain. “Damien is gonna go away for a while.” 

“Why? Damien?” I was looking at the back of his head as Pip rubbed at my neck. 

“Father requires payment for actions,” Damien gruffly stated. “It's not your fault, Tweek. I couldn't leave you like that, not after the pregnancy. It was cruel.” 

“Thank you,” I mumbled as he rose to his feet. He seemed to be crying. He straightened his mouth, clinching his jaw as he wiped his eyes with his forearm. 

“Move, you oaf,” Damien pushed Craig away, sinking onto the bed.

“Where's Lucifer?” I was still sleep dazed, this wasn't making sense. 

“Father is holding him in the other room,” Damien said coldly. “We have to talk before I leave.” 

“You're leaving?” 

“Yes,” he said sternly. His teeth were in my neck. I sighed, letting my body go limp. “I'm leaving.” 

“It'll be okay, Kitten. You'll be back before you know it, and we'll still be here. I can handle it, don't worry.” Pip moved aside, letting Damien lay on top of me. His body was heavy as he kissed at my neck.

“I haven't kissed you very often,” he grumbled, nipping at my lips. “I regret that.” 

I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. He was gentle as he licked the roof of my mouth, tracing the back of my teeth. I spread my legs, lifting myself off the bed as I wrapped my arms around his back. 

“Me too,” I said softly as he kissed at my jawline. I moaned as he gave me a hickey, his tongue lapping over the new bite mark. “Damien,” I whined. 

“Shh, it's okay.” There was something authoritative about his voice. I struggled to rise to my hands and knees, relishing that the movement was pain free. Damien's weight made it impossible. Instead I wrapped my legs around his waist, wiggling back and forth against his jeans. 

“Please,” I pleaded, feeling something wet. As I worked my hips the feeling only grew. Damien was still only sucking at my neck. I was starting to sweat. “Damien. I need it.” 

"Someone's eager," he teased, then went back to my neck. 

"Damien, the closet," I said, feeling a rush of nausea run through me. There were too many people in this room. Too many smells. 

There was a pop as he released my neck, then a soft chuckle. “You're not in heat, just aroused.” 

"Heat," I disagreed, trying to get a good whiff of his scent.

His hand snaked around to my butt, pulling at my pajama pants. “Are you? I wouldn't put it past Father to give you a heat. I bet that bastard reset your whole system.”

“Damien, fill me,” I clawed at his back, trying to rip through his flannel shirt. “Please, please. Alpha. Alpha, I need you.” The room was too hot, far too hot. 

“Pip and Craig are in the room, I wouldn't want to make them jealous,” he said softly, kissing near my ear. His hand snuck under my button up shirt, nails scraping on my nipple. 

“Only you, Alpha. Only Alpha is here.” I buried my face in his hair, inhaling as deeply as I could. 

“Pip,” Damien called, now nipping at my earlobe. Gentle little bites that made me feel wild. “Get Father, bring him in the room.” 

“You're not decent,” Pip responded as I unzipped Damien's pants. I could hear a low growl from Craig as I placed my hand on his penis. 

“Then throw a blanket over us, for fucks sake, Pip. This is an order, go get Father.” Damien's hands shook as he unbuttoned my shirt. He was moving far too slowly. 

“Come on, Craig, let's go get him, then I'll make you a cup of tea,” I didn't look up as the door shut. I just kept moving my hand back and forth, feeling Damien rut against me. My back arched as he took a nipple into his mouth. 

“Tweek,” he mumbled, looking up at me from my chest. I ran a hand through his hair, tousling it. “If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able too.” 

“Don't stop, Alpha. Damien. Damien.” I panted, still jacking him off. “I want your knot, Damien.” 

“Oh good,” I could hear someone talk. Someone who was not Damien. I only wanted to hear Damien. “It worked. He's in heat and you've got a real rut now, isn't this nice?” 

“I didn't want a rut,” Damien pressed me back down onto the bed. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand as he took of his shirt with the other. “Why would you think I wanted a rut?” 

“Only seemed fair, the other alphas have one. I was playing favorites. I had to increase his heats a bit to get you one, but it'll be a nice five days.”

“Father,” Damien snarled, teeth grazing my neck. “This is unacceptable. If you want me to get things done, you can't make me take a week off every month. This is insane.” 

“Alpha, please?” I moaned, bucking my hips. My pants had long since soaked through. 

“Oh no, only when Tweek has a heat. I didn't screw you like Craig. Poor kid gets locked in a shed once a month. I'll know not to use that kind of rut in the real run.”

“I am supposed to be leaving in an hour,” Damien sounded so angry. I tried to rub at his neck, but both of his hands were holding me down. “You said there was an uprising and I can't think of anything but pounding him into the floor.” 

“Please,” I shrieked, “Alpha. I love you, Alpha.” 

“Oh, you can stay. There's no uprising. If there was, I could handle it. Just get to making me some more grand babies. Lucifer is so cute, isn't he? I'm going to stay until you're done. You know, to help with things.” I heard the door creak shut as Damien ripped off my pants. 

“I hate him so fucking much,” Damien grumbled, palm running over my straining cock. “He's the worst parent.” 

“Uh-huh,” I nodded. “Fuck me, please? Please, I need you, Alpha. I need a baby. I need you.” I did not think these things, did I? 

“I just gave you two, and my name is Damien. There is no one named Alpha here.” He flipped me onto my stomach, hands tracing down the small of my back. I rose to my knees, presenting my ass to him. 

“Damien, more? Please, Damien. I love you.” I chanted into the pillow.

“Are you open?” His hand was tracing along the top of my thighs, occasionally pinching at the skin. 

“Yes! Ready! Alpha, Please!” I could hear my voice echo off of the walls. I shuddered as a finger breached my sphincter, pushing inward. 

“You lied,” a sharp pop to my backside made me scream. “Don't lie to me, Tweek.” 

“Alpha, help me, fill me. Alpha, I need you,” I groaned into the pillow as he worked his fingers in me. 

“Do you want my thick cock?” He asked, thrusting his fingers inward. 

“God! Yes! Alpha!” I screamed, clawing at the bed. 

“My name is Damien,” he chided as I continued to wail. I needed him. 

“It hurts, Alpha. Damien. Damien. It hurts. Please. Help.” And he pushed inward, rolling forward until I could feel his hips on my butt. I collapsed like a rag doll as he pulled out, only for him to grab hold of my waist as he rammed forward.

My hands roamed to my cock, frantically touching myself as he built up a rhythm. I was screaming and crying as he pressed on my prostate. “There Alpha. There!” 

“How bad do you want my knot?” He asked as I felt slick roll down my legs. 

“Bad,” I said instantaneously.

“Gonna have my kids?” He asked, voice dripping with sex. “You're not going to waste my seed are you, you greedy omega?” 

“No! I won't waste! Alpha, please!” The sound of him pounding in and out drove me wild. I needed to come. I needed him to come in me. I needed something. “I need.”

“What do you need?” He sped up, his knot hard against me. 

“I need!” I shouted, trying to press upward. The room was too hot and I felt dizzy to be out in the open. This was the wrong place to be. I should be in the other room. We should be there. 

“Tell me,” he grunted in my ear, mouth open over my neck. I sobbed when I felt teeth touching me. 

“Alpha!” I begged, tears rolling down my face. His legs hooked under mine, pressing me flat into the mattress as he collapsed on top of me. 

“Alpha!” I howled as his knot entered me. I bawled loudly as he ejaculated inside of me. “Alpha,” I said again, coming against my stomach and the blankets. 

“Tweek, are you okay?” He asked after a few minutes on top of me. He was breathless, gasping for air as he rested against me.

“Alpha,” I sniffled.

“You are crying. We can stop, I can go to Hell for the next week. We don't have to do this.” I stiffened at his comment. I wiggled against his knot, pressing up into him. "You smell okay. Are you okay?" 

“Alpha, stay.” 

“Tweek, what's wrong?” He kissed at my back, while his fingers traced patterns on my hips.

“Alpha, stay,” I said again, unable to find the right words. I felt my cock start to grow hard again. The knot was firmly holding me in place, pressing my dick into my stomach. 

“I'm staying. Alpha is staying. Five days of this, apparently,” his knot was shrinking. 

“Alpha, I need.” I whimpered again, sobbing into the pillow. The room was too much. It was too bright. It was too open. I needed to be safe. This was not safe. 

“Does this heat feel different?” I nodded, furiously, trying to hide underneath him. “It must be hard. I will take care of you.”

“Please,” I groaned, torn between begging for another orgasm or begging for a nest. 

“I'd feel better in the closet, wouldn't you?” I nodded again, wincing as he pulled out. The knot was mostly gone, but I wanted to stay together. I wanted to be under him. He threw me over his shoulder, my chin bumping into his shoulder blades. 

His hand wiped at my hole, then plunged two fingers in. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his navel. 

“You said you wouldn't waste it, and you are letting it just fall out. Naughty boy.” I pressed against his fingers, rocking back and forth. 

“Alpha,” I whimpered as he opened the door to the closet. “Alpha stay?” I asked as he placed me on the floor.

“We need blankets. I have to get blankets. I'll split you on my cock when I come back.” 

“Alpha,” I shoved my ass into the air. I spread my knees, slowly sinking. 

“Oh Father, how I hate thee,” he murmured before sliding into me. “I guess this is better than the bed, right?” 

“Better,” I repeated, “Alpha is better.” 

He snorted, letting out a feral noise before shoving me into the carpet. “I am going to wreck you. You won't walk right until after the baby.” 

“Baby? Alpha, I need a baby. Please. A baby, please.” I wheezed, trying to ride out the feeling of him pulling all the way out and slamming back in. His hands roamed to my cock, squeezing tightly. 

“Come for me. A good omega comes for his alpha. You want to be good, don't you?” He was growling as he pumped me up and down. I crumbled off of my elbows as I came.

“Good,” I muttered, feeling my body start to relax. I could almost think, as if a haze was lifting. 

“Alpha is going to knot you, is that what you want? Do you want another knot?” I nodded yes as he positioned us side by side. My legs were open as he pressed against my prostate. His hands were firmly on my hips, forcing me into him. I sniffled, feeling overwhelmed. 

“Are you gonna cry? Cry for Alpha. Don't hold back.” I followed instructions, loudly weeping as he knotted me again. I cried into my hands as he ran his hands through my hair, peppering kisses on my neck. “It's okay, honey, it's okay. It'll be done soon. I'll take care of you. Take a nap, I've got you.” 

I trusted him. His smell made me want to trust him. I allowed myself to drift off into sleep as Damien's nails scraped at my scalp.


	28. Gold Guns Girls

“Time to nurse,” Pip prodded my side with his foot, holding a bundle in his arms. I could see Craig at the doorway with a disgruntled Lucifer scratching at his arms. My head felt foggy. Where was Damien? I flung my arm behind me, finding nothing. 

“He's taking a shower and getting something to eat. He'll be right back. I'm going to take care of you, okay? They eat, and then you can eat? You should have a little bit of sense left, you two just finished. Sorry to wake you up like this, chap.” He chattered on as he knelt at my side. I was apparently already naked. I was also sore. Sore in a way that was different than before. 

“Am I in heat?” I asked cautiously, positioning Lucy. 

“Mhm,” Pip called, turning around to grab Lucifer from Craig. “They have to eat though, so you know. Do you feel alright?”

I thought for a moment, trying to understand what my current state of mind was. I felt like I had been crying. Had I cried? I wanted Damien. What was I doing? There were two babies on top of me. Mine, I supposed. 

“Foggy,” I mumbled after some deliberation. 

“Right, Satan mentioned something about that. Only four and half more days, you'll be okay. Damien will take care of you.” My heart felt a pang when I heard his name. I let out an involuntary whine, eyes scanning the room. “He'll be right back, okay? Want some water?” 

“Damien,” I shook my head at the glass. 

“Drink some water,” he held the glass to my lips, titling it upwards as he forced me to drink. “That's good. Finish it. Good job.” 

His hands were at my chest, moving children as I tried to stay awake. Everything was starting to hurt. I could feel my erection grow as I searched for Damien. Pip let out a sigh, stroking my hair as he sat next to me.

“You smell like him. I want to smell.” I stated, scooting towards him. Pip let out a light laugh, offering his neck to me. God, that smelled just like Damien. “Why?” 

“I'm pregnant, that's all,” he was smiling, eyes beaming as I buried my face in his neck. 

“Alpha?” I questioned, feeling something warm collect beneath me. 

“I'll take them, if you want. I can go get Damien for you,” I nodded as Pip scooped them up. He gave them each a kiss on the forehead, even as Lucifer screamed, thrashing his arms about. 

Craig was alone in the doorway, wearing one of Damien's outfits. His hands were crammed in his pockets as he stared at me, eyes wide. He looked like he was fighting to come see me. I found myself crawling towards him, pulling at his jeans.

Before I knew it they were at his ankles, his cock exposed. I leaned forward, mouth open as I pumped him. 

“Tweek, we're not supposed to do this. Damien will get mad,” he groaned as I placed my free hand at his hip. I didn't respond, simply took him in my mouth and moaned. 

“Damien, a little help!” He shouted as I bobbed up and down. “I can't do this, not now, Tweek. This is not allowed.” I looked up at him from my knees, his face flushed. 

“Craig,” a loud voice boomed from another room. I didn't stop, massaging the deflated knot at the base of his penis with my hands. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“He just, sir, he just started doing it. Pip needed my help to carry them and the water, oh God!” I ran my tongue down the underside of his penis, then removed my hands, taking him fully down my throat. “Fuck, that feels good.” 

“He is mine!” I was thrown onto the ground, suddenly. A bundle of blankets fell on top of me. There was shouting from the other person. I tried to get back up to finish what I started but I kept being pushed down. “Tweek is mine. I own Tweek.” 

“Okay, fine!” Craig was shuffling backwards, dick out, and hands in the air. I could smell Damien again. Was Damien the one so angry? “Didn't know we could own people, but that's cool. I'll go help Pip. Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to help him like that, I mean, not that he's not nice. I just, fuck, I'm leaving.” 

The door slammed shut as I was pinned to the ground. “What were you doing?” A voice growled in my ear. I submitted, showing my neck and putting my hands above my head. “You are my omega, aren't you?” 

“Uh-huh,” I gasped as his hips rubbed against me. 

“I brought stuff to make a nest, for you.” The idea of him bringing me something made my skin tingle. I wiggled out from underneath his arms, climbing on top of him. His scent overpowered me as I kissed at his jawline. 

“Better than Pip,” I said. 

“There's no need to rate you,” his voice was serious. “You're different people. Not the same.” 

“No,” I protested, searching my head for the words as I humped against his navel. “Better smell, he smells like Alpha. I love you.” 

“Why were you sucking Craig off, huh? If you love me so much?” I thought about it, relaxing as his fingers probed at me. 

“I love him,” I said a few silent moments. “Both.” 

“I'm being unreasonable, aren't I? Fucking ruts,” Damien hissed, pushing me off of him. “Start making a nest, I'm going to get the rest of the supplies.” 

I nodded, eagerly trying to arrange blankets in a way that made any sort of opening. I had failed at least twice by the time he returned with the cushions off of the couch, three branches, and Craig carrying an armload of pillows. 

“You don't put your dick in him,” Damien's tone was harsh as I snatched the cushions out of his hands. “You don't make him do anything. You don't ask him to do anything. If he wants to take care of you, then he will. Otherwise you can sit right there and watch.” 

“Great, thank you. I mean, it wasn't great that you came and got me in front of my kid and your father stark naked with a boner, but thanks? God, he smells good. Doesn't he smell good?” 

Damien grunted a response as I tried to make a nest that would fit four. Because if Craig was here then Pip would be too, right? There had to be room for Pip. Once I was satisfied with my creation I returned to the two of them. They were glaring at each other. 

“Both?” I asked, looking between the two of them. Craig let out a snort, throwing his head back.

“Don't make fun of him. Father did something awful to him. I doubt the poor boy can even form a sentence. I am not a being of weak resolve. I'm not a goddamn human.” Damien was pressing his body against me, then hoisting me up in the air. “I'm not you who get's insatiable at the mere smell of a mate. I have self control.” 

My legs wrapped around his torso. I cried out as I tried to position myself over his dick. I moved myself up and down, trying to create friction. My back rubbed against the wall as he kissed me, his hands spreading me apart. I clawed at his back when he thrust into me, mewling as he started to move. 

“Say my name,” he demanded as he kept at even tempo. 

“Faster,” I cried, bumping my head against the wall. 

“My name,” he gruffly said, shoving me back. 

“Please, Alpha, faster?” I asked, hoping I had said the right thing. There was a huff from him, but then he started to move faster. I screamed as he bounced me up and down. Both hands were on my hips, forcing my body to do most of the movement. 

I was squealing when I came. He didn't stop through my orgasm, just kept going. It was a raw sort of feeling, like scratching an itch. Feeling good, even though it hurt. His hand fumbled for my dick as we continued to move. 

Within a few minutes I was back to painfully hard. I tried to communicate that it hurt through my desperate kisses to his throat. My hands scratched at his back, trying to get traction as he plunged into me. 

“Please,” I whispered hoarsely, leaning inward to nip at his ear. 

“Be good. Wait.” He commanded, still pushing me into him. 

“Holy shit,” another voice called. Who else was in the room? 

“He's mine,” he hissed as he smeared the come from my stomach back onto my penis. I bucked the best I could in his arms. I was trapped between the wall and the his warm body. “Just enjoy it. It feels good.” 

“Feels good,” I echoed, feeling an orgasm creep up on me. “Hurts.” 

“Close,” he groaned as I nuzzled his throat. “Bite me.” 

I followed his instructions, sinking my teeth into his skin as he slammed me into the wall. My head ached as I banged against the wood. I was pulled back by my hair, Damien exposing my neck. In a swift movement I was knotted and marked. 

“Hurts,” I mumbled into his ear, arms around his shoulders. He made quick work of finishing me with his hand as we sunk to the ground. I came quietly, licking at the mark on his throat as I sat on his lap. 

“That was, uh, yeah, good job you two,” was that Craig? Why was Craig in the room? Was I having sex with Craig? I wasn't smelling Craig. 

“Damien?” I asked, confused. 

“Yes,” he wiggled beneath me, pulling back ever so slightly with his knot. “Right here.” 

“Craig?” I didn't look up from Damien's shoulder, my eyes squeezed together tightly. I was so tired. Why was I so tired?

“Am I allowed to answer that?” Craig was on the other side of the room, far away from me.

“God, you are an idiot,” Damien was laughing, stomach jumping up and down against me. “Yes, Craig is here.” 

“Pip?” Surely, he was here if they were. I maneuvered myself so that I could see the the nest. It seemed to be empty. 

“Go get Pip,” Damien commanded. I tried to pull off, but his hands forced me back down. “Not you. Craig, be useful. Go get Pip. Father can watch the kids.” 

“Kids?” I yawned, slumping against him. His body was so warm. I was sticky though. Why was I sticky? 

“Your kids. I could kill Father for this,” I let my head lull on his shoulder as he spoke. “You weren't ready for this. You're obviously exhausted. He doesn't even care about you, just sees you as a vessel. Speaks a good game about co-parenting or whatever, but this isn't fair to you. I'm sorry.” 

“Sorry,” I repeated as his hands pressed into my back. “Alpha, I'm sorry.” My brain felt like mush. I couldn't process his words. I liked to hear him talk though. 

“Shh, you don't have to be sorry, honey. Move him to the nest. He can sleep with you in him. Want to take a nap?” That was Pip. I nodded, eyes still closed. 

“Pip is here,” I smiled. 

“We're stuck together. How do I get over there?” Damien rumbled beneath me. “I don't want to hurt him.” 

“Craig and I can just drag you. You two can't be that heavy.” Damien was laughing, so I laughed too. “Hush, both of you. Craig, come help me.” 

“Listen to him. We all know you've been dying to give me rug burn.” Everyone was still laughing. I was far too exhausted to keep laughing. I was being hugged as we moved across the room. Damien occasionally complained, but nothing too serious. 

“Arrange it so he can lay down. Look, he's hardly awake. Poor thing.” We were moving again, this time my head landed on a pillow as my legs straddled Damien. It was him underneath me, right? Was I on his chest? 

“Where do I lay?” Craig was talking, as I fought sleep. They were all so close to me. How long since we'd been so close? I didn't want to be the first one asleep. 

“Pick a side, Craig. I'm not your nanny,” Damien's breathing was steady, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

“Okay, I'll just pick a spot.” 

“I need to be on the outside, in case I have to vomit.” 

“You heard Pip, move.” 

“I thought you said I could pick?” 

“You picked wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn at this point, idk yall. There's a plot somewhere.


	29. Fake Plastic Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con warning, but like it's not what you think. It's in the first bit.

I stretched my arms above my head, fingers grazing something soft. Someone was breathing underneath me. Someone who smelled like fire. 

Damien?

Definitely Damien. 

I peeked through my eyelashes to see him still fast asleep. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He moaned as I moved, lips twitching upwards in a smile. Was he hard again? I was. Surely he was. 

“Damien?” I asked softly, drawing my knees up. I hovered about him, grasping blindly for his penis. He was indeed hard again. I could take care of that. 

When he didn't respond, I sunk down on him, watching his face contort then relax. I could see Pip curled into his side, knees near his navel. His blond hair fell across his face like a curtain. I studied his face as I pulled off of Damien. 

“Damien?” I repeated, a little bit louder. Craig stirred next to us, back turned to the group. Poor Craig. I fucked myself on Damien's cock, muffling the noises with my hand as I watched them sleep. They looked so peaceful.

Even Damien as I heard the skin around his pelvis slap against my ass. He looked happy though. I was making him happy. I bet he was having a really good dream. 

The closer I got the harder it became to stay silent. I pumped myself with my free hand, while I stuffed my other fist into my mouth. I was still making far too much noise. 

“Oh, please,” I moaned. Pip stirred, hair shifting. They all must be tired. I tried to chastise myself into being silent. I sped up, realizing how close I was. 

The edges of my vision started to blur as I frantically rutted against his dick. The knot was full. I wanted to scream. I needed to scream. My head touched a blanket as I felt myself start to unravel. I ripped it from its post, jamming it into my mouth as I came. 

As I collapsed onto Damien's chest, so did the nest. Everyone startled awake. Damien tried to sit up, knocking my in the lip with his forehead. I tasted blood, but I was too close to sleep to understand what was happening. 

Why was I tasting blood? Did I bite Damien? 

“What the hell?” Craig called, pulling blankets off of the group. “How did this happen?” 

“Did you fuck me while I was asleep? You couldn't be bothered to wake me up?” Damien sounded angry. I tried to shrink on his chest as he clawed the blankets away. He tore the blanket from my teeth, then wiped something wet from my mouth. “I knotted you?”

“Damien, stop. He's not in his right mind.” 

“You don't just fuck people while they're asleep, Pip! You wake them!” I covered my face with my arms, feeling embarrassed. 

“Tired,” I muttered into his chest. 

“You would have had sex with him anyways,” Craig talked as I was removed from Damien. 

“Hurt!” I shouted as he pried his knot away from me. It was too empty. He placed me out of the nest, alone in the middle of the room. I was alone. I was in danger. I tried to crawl back towards him, but he used his body like a shield. 

“Stay right there,” his voice was cold as they rebuilt the nest. “Stay out. We are sleeping. You don't fuck people who are asleep.” 

“Honey, this isn't fair. Look at him,” Pip was frowning at me. 

“Do you want to argue? You can leave as well. I make the rules. You don't rape people in their sleep. Pack rule that I never thought I'd have to fucking state.” 

Pip gave me a small smile, then shrugged his shoulders. He turned his back on me, helping Damien rebuild. Craig just stared at me, mouth open.

“Please?” I pleaded, tears running downing my face. Damien let out a growl and I shrank away. I tried to hide in the corner, the one away from them. They didn't want me there.

Alpha rejected me.

I made him not like me. 

“I thought he wasn't supposed to make that smell. He's crying,” Craig was elbowing Damien, pointing at me. 

“Dare to disobey me. See what happens,” I had never heard Damien sound so cold before. So detached from the situation, from me. 

I curled into a ball, resting my head on my forearms as I faced the corner. Why didn't he like me? He had liked me so much before. I thought I was good. I rocked back and forth slowly as I heard them talk among themselves. 

“Pip, go grab the lube,” that was Damien. Damien who didn't like me. I could hear someone get up and leave. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Craig asked softly. I could still hear him. 

“Not my concern at the moment,” Damien said louder than he needed to. He wanted me to hear. “It's not my concern if he's okay. He's not the one who was just used.” 

My body shook with sobs. They didn't want me anymore. I was going to be alone. This was all my fault. I was going to have to leave. I was going to live alone. Could I even live alone? 

“Damien,” Pip sounded so gentle, “I brought it.” 

“Great,” I could hear them kiss, a wet smacking sound. “How about a lesson in consent? Listen to this, Tweek! Pip, would you like to have sex?” 

“I love you, but I think you're being cruel.” I looked over my shoulder, seeing Pip frown as his teeth worked his lip. “The Damien I love wouldn't do this. Does your rut hurt that bad? I don't want you to hurt.”

“Yes, it fucking hurts. Yes or no? Solid verbal consent. I'm not going to just mount you and milk you while you are sleeping.” I could feel the slick pool up along the backs of my heels. 

“Yes, Damien.” Pip sighed as I tried to position myself in a way so I could penetrate myself. “You're going to regret this though. Remember I told you that in four days, okay?” 

“I doubt it,” he scoffed, fingers glistening as he touched Pip. I turned to watch them. Why were they doing that without me? 

Right, I was bad. Alpha didn't want me. I let out a pitiful cry as Pip panted beneath Damien's touches. I wanted to be touched like that. I wiped at my face, smearing tears across my cheeks as Damien thrust into him. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

My chest heaved as they knotted. I wanted to be knotted. My fingers weren't helping. I needed to be taken care of.

Alpha was going to take care of me. 

“I can't handle that smell,” Craig said from the safety of the nest. I didn't have a nest. I was in the open. Why was I in the open? 

“It's starting to make me sick, too. Honey, can we just let him back over here. Craig can do it. You don't have to touch him anymore, if you don't want to.”

“I'll do it,” Craig was staring at me as I rocked on my hand. I kept falling face first onto the floor. The carpet stung as I slid against it. 

“Alpha?” I asked, making eye contact 

“Don't you dare. Nobody is touching him. No one. We can leave the room. Move the nest into the tile room and we won't have to smell him. Does that make you happy?” Damien wasn't looking at me. 

“No,” Pip sighed, still pressed into the floor. “He can't take care of the kids, your kids, like this. They're going to starve if you don't help him.” 

“I'll go buy some goddamn formula, rut be damned. He's not part of the pack.” I collapsed under my own weight. “Father can take them. He wanted them anyway.” 

They were tearing down the nest, Pip and Craig's eyes cast low. I covered my face with my hands, trying to avoid the piercing look Damien was giving me. They all hated me. I made them hate me. 

“Honey, Alpha?” Pip called as I peeled my hands away. He was standing in the doorway. The other two were gone. I was going to be all alone. 

“What?” Damien asked gruffly.

“Can I bring him some water? Four days is a long time to go without water, for a human. I know you don't want him to die, right?” Pip was frowning as he spoke. I considered crawling up to him, but they didn't like me. They hated me. 

I wasn't part of the pack. I was going to have to leave. 

“Fine. Do it all now. Four days worth of food and water. Just leave it, don't talk to him.” Pip disappeared from the doorway as I trembled. The room was so dark. It didn't feel so dark and empty with everyone in it. 

I was curled into a ball on the floor, hands over my face when a blanket was placed on top of me. When I looked up it Pip was smiling sadly. He didn't say anything, just pointed at a platter on the other side of the room. Six large glasses of water, three sandwiches, and two apples. 

I reached up to hug him, but he moved away. He mouthed the word sorry as he shut the door. 

I don't know how long I hid under the blanket crying. I covered my whole body with it, pretending it was a nest. It was close, right? Almost as good. In the same way as my hand was almost as good as Damien. 

Damien hated me. 

“Alpha,” I murmured, throat dry. My legs felt wobbly and weak as I walked towards the water. Pip had left water. Even though we weren't in the same pack anymore, he left water. 

I stumbled while gulping down a glass, falling onto the platter. My head smashed into something as I hit the ground. Something shattered. I screamed. It hurt. Why did it hurt? What did I do?

The side of my face was wet when I finally I pushed off of the ground. Had I been on the ground screaming forever? I needed someone to help me. Why wasn't anyone helping me? 

“Alpha!” I screamed, banging on the wall. “Alpha, please!” I kept screaming until my voice was gone. My thighs were slick as I crawled back to the blanket. I couldn't see very well. Why couldn't I see? What happened? 

I kept trying to scream for help, from the safety of my nest. No sound came forward. I couldn't even cry anymore. Eventually there was no slick. I was just alone in this room. 

The fog started to lift and I realized that I had been kicked out. I was excommunicated from the pack. I would have to walk home to Smiley Town. I would go back to the farm. I had to go back to the farm. 

I fumbled with the doorknob, seeing Pip, Damien, and Craig sleeping on the bed. There was another blonde man next to them. I guess his rut had gone well. That's nice. 

Good for the pack I wasn't allowed to be in. 

I didn't touch them. I knew not to touch them while they were sleeping. I wasn't supposed to touch them at all. I grabbed what looked like my clothing from the side of the bed. It was hard to tell. Everything was out of focus and my head really hurt. Sharp stinging pain overtook my senses as I pulled a shirt over my head.

It was too big and smelled like Craig. It smelled good. My hands roamed around on the floor, looking for pants. Pants that would fit. I stepped into something, steadying myself with the wall. They were also too big, but I needed to go. 

I staggered outside, the air nipping at my face. It was dark and I was so thirsty. I took a few barefoot steps outside of the house before scooping up a mouthful of snow. My toes were frozen but the snow felt good on my throat. 

I kept walking for as long as I could, stomach grumbling as I leaned against a tree. Or I think it was a tree. The world was starting to spin. I realized that it hurt to blink. I decided I'd just keep my eyes close as I kept moving. 

“Zhe fuck? Pip Two, do you 'ave a zhing for zhe cold?” Christophe. Was Christophe part of the pack? Was I allowed to speak with him? Would he answer? “Your face is bleeding.” 

“Have to leave,” I croaked, feet trudging forward. 

“Non,” he said, and I was in his arms. “You are 'urt.” He smelled like death. Was this my alpha?

“Alpha?” I pressed into his neck, wincing as it stung. 

“Zhe 'ell! Zhat is glass. I zhink you 'ave a zhing for 'urting me, eh Pip Two?” I pulled away, instead falling limp in his arms. My arms searched for something to hold onto, feeling something metallic. “My gun,” he scolded. 

Stupid me. Why did I think it was okay to touch people?

I wrapped my arms around myself instead. I listened to the snow crunch underneath his boots as he dragged me back. They were going to kill me.

“'ey! Damien! Your puppy got out! Running away from 'ome!” His laughter shook me as someone else took me out of his arms. A light flicked on. It was too bright in this room.

“Oh, honey,” Pip's voice said. I was smelling Pip. Was Pip holding me? 

“Not allowed,” I trembled. “Don't touch, not allowed.” 

“Damien, wake up!” Pip was shouting. I tried to curl inwards. I couldn't.

“Stop!” I said as loud as I could. I opened my eyes and blurry Pip was staring at me, mortified. “Not allowed! In trouble! Bad!” He laid me on the bed as Christophe held me down. 

“Don't touch,” Christophe said. His hazy face was frowning, I think. 

“Get Gregory, have him bring his medical kit.” Christophe nodded and let go of me. I balled inward, covering my head with both hands. “Wake up, Damien! Look what your stupid decision did.”

“Hush, I told you I'd apologize as soon as his heat was over. Let me sleep. I'm tired,” Something moved on the bed, then there was snoring. 

“Damien! Stop being such a bloody wanker and get the fuck up!” I flinched at the noise. 

“Fine, Pip,” a hand brushed my forearms as the mattress moved again. “What on earth could you need to show me so badly?” 

“Open your damn eyes!” I took shallow breaths to keep from wiggling the bed. If I was still then maybe they'd be less mad at me. 

“Why is he bleeding?” Damien's sleepy voice called. Before I had thought about it, I careened off of the bed, away from him. I wedged myself between the mattress and the nightstand. I was not allowed to be here. 

“Have to go,” I said softly, staring at Pip's bare legs. Craig's jeans were rough on my hands. “Not allowed.”

“What happened?” Damien was in front of my face, hand on my shoulder.

“I'm walking home. You don't have to hurt me. I'm leaving!” I pleaded, trying to focus on Damien's face. “I know I'm not allowed here. I know. I'm going. Just let me go.”

“Told you he'd remember,” Pip called. “Gregory is going to be here shortly to pick the shards of glass out of his eye. Hope you're happy, Alpha.”

“Did that feel good? Does that I told you so bring you joy?” Damien asked, rubbing at my neck. I didn't want him to touch me. He was going to choke me. I could tell. His arms were going to wrap around my neck and strangle me. 

“A little. It'd feel better if my friend wasn't terrified of us. It'd be great if he hadn't rolled around in glass.” Pip sounded angry and far away. I trembled as Damien moved away. 

Someone else was in my space, was it the new person? My replacement? I could see blonde. There was something metal touching my face. It was cold and hurt. I whimpered, hoping it would get them to leave me alone.

“Don't tell me what happened, I don't want to know,” the man said. I shuddered under his touches. The metal was coming towards my eye. I tried to move away, but he steadied me. Someone else was touching me, too. 

“Shh, it's okay. We're going to get you all fixed up. It's Pip. Pip is going to take care of you. I should have picked you. I'm sorry.” His voice was soft as I was pulled away from my safe spot. I was sat on the bed near Damien. His arms were around me, holding me in place. 

“Gregory, I'll hold him still, just get the glass out,” Damien sounded annoyed. He must be annoyed that I was still here. Maybe he was going to eat me, and he didn't want to eat glass. Would he kill me first, or during? 

“First, kill me first,” I shouted, fighting against his arms. 

“No one is killing you. Alpha is here. Trust Alpha,” his voice sounded sweet, but he had to be fake. He was trying to trick me. 

“That's rich,” Pip snorted. “Trust Alpha who left you alone for two days. Trust Alpha, he won't let you roll around in glass shards.” 

“Stop it, Pip. We're supposed to be on the same team,” Damien scolded. I slumped over, then someone else grabbed my head. Two hands on each side, they were big with callouses that scratched my skin. 

“I'm holding him up, just do it,” Craig demanded. “It's okay, Tweek. It's okay. It'll be over in just a little bit.” Something was removed from my face as I screamed. 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” I shouted, kicking my legs. Eventually the metal stopped coming towards me. I felt like I was going to puke. I started dry heaving as they held me still. Their smells were overpowering. Alpha wants to hurt me. Alpha doesn't like me. The pack doesn't want me. 

“What, fuck, is happening?” Another voice asked. My eye hurt, but just my right eye. 

“Just going to dress your eye,” Gregory, the one who was touching me had to be Gregory, said. “Sit still and then I'll do the rest of you. Shut your eyes.” Something cold was smeared on my face, then something soft placed on top of it. A stretchy bandage was wrapped around my head, covering my ear and the eye that hurt. 

“Open them,” he said. “Can you see me from the other eye?” He was clearer, his shirt had thick stripes on it. I could make out the stripes, which was better than before. 

“Yes,” I said softly, seeing Pip wringing his hands together. Unless the new blonde man looked a lot like Pip. My vision had never been that good in this eye. “Pip?”

“I'm here,” he pushed Gregory out of the way, climbing onto the bed. “You two take Thomas and go to the living room. I promise he doesn't want you around.” 

“That smell is going to kill me,” Craig grumbled, opening the door with his arm around someone else. New Tweek. New Tweek was blonde and was the one who cursed a lot. 

“You don't tell me what to do,” Damien roared, letting me go. He was standing over Pip, looming above him. 

“What, you going to gouge my eyes out too? Go ahead, I'll let you. Alpha knows best,” he showed his neck. Damien huffed, pushing him away. 

“I'm staying. I want to stay. My omega is hurt.” I looked around the room, seeing if maybe someone else was here and I couldn't see them. 

“You locked him in a closet, after you told him he wasn't part of the pack anymore,” Pip was trembling as he stood near Damien. “You're lucky that his heat stopped when he got this dehydrated. He could have died.”

“I'll go,” I said, falling off of the bed. “I'm going home. I won't bother you.” 

“Are you both afraid of me?” Damien was so tall. Gregory just stared, open mouthed. 

“Thank you Gregory,” Pip mumbled, taking something from his hands, “I'll finish this job if that's okay with you. Thanks for doing the hard part, old chap.” 

“God, you are all insufferable,” he left the room shaking his head. 

“You are scared of me, aren't you?” Damien asked again. “I can smell it, you're afraid of me! What on earth do you think I'm going to do?” 

“Murder me,” I said softly, hanging my head. “Just do it fast, please.” 

“Not you,” he barked. I flinched, wrapping my arms around my face.

“Great call,” Pip mocked. “He's afraid, so yell at him.”

“He didn't even bother to wake me up! I am not important to him. I am replaceable. He just needs a dick, doesn't matter whose. Isn't that right, Tweek?” I nodded, hands still over my face. Agree with him until he lets me leave. 

“You're rut isn't over, so you don't know how idiotic you sound. I didn't realize your ego was so fragile.” Pip was touching my waist, hands pulling my shirt off. 

“I am in control of my emotions! I am a great leader! Are you challenging me to be the leader? Is that what's happening?” Damien kept screaming. I ducked away from Pip, sneaking under the bed. Pip pressed against me in a matter of moments. “What I thought!”

“Damien, honey,” Pip 's voice cracked from beside me, “Can you bring food and water? Please?” His body was trembling. 

“Are you too frightened to be near me?” Damien was still so loud. I covered my ears with my hands. Pip was starting to smell. The smell made me feel sick, a lightheaded kind of dizzy. 

“Yes,” he groveled. “I'm pregnant with your child and I'm afraid. Alpha bring food?” 

There was a groan from Damien, then the door slammed shut. Pip was sobbing into my shoulder as we held hands. The floor smelled gross, or Pip smelled gross. Apparently I smelled gross, too. 

“Food and water is on the nightstand. Enough for both of you. Feel free to come out when you want to act like adults.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, I set down to write a fucking orgy and this happened. IDK what's wrong with me. Lots of things? 
> 
> You can complain to me on [tumblr](https://pbjellieao3.tumblr.com/), sometimes I write stuff and post it there. Sometimes, I just use it to complain.


	30. Blame It On The Tetons

“Pip,” Damien warned. “Pip, open this door. Don't disrespect me, Phillip.” 

We were back under the bed, sides pressed together as I cried. I could feel him moving away from me. I hiccuped as I covered my face. 

“Damien,” the door was opening, why was that happening? “Honey, I love you. I love you so much.” The bed groaned as Damien made a feral noise. 

“I can't handle ruts. I am insatiable. You have to help me. It's your job.” 

I whimpered from my hiding spot. I could smell fire. Fire was bad, and had always been bad. I had been tricked. Damien had never meant safety. There was no safety for me. 

“Shh, it's okay. We're a team. I'll help you. Let me help you.” 

There was a squelch from above me, something wet. Then I could feel the bed move, grazing the backs of my hand as it rocked. Pip whispered ohs and as as they carried on. Damien was breathing in jagged bursts. 

“Are you ready? I need this. Pip, I need you.”

The creaking stopped for a moment, then picked up, full force. It stank of the man who didn't want me. Pip was squealing as I bit back a sob. Noise would let him know I was here. I was not supposed to be here. 

“Alpha, knot me,” Pip gasped. Maybe I could sneak away while they were joined. Damien let out a particularly loud grunt as Pip screamed. There was a few moments of silence before I crawled out from my post. I crouched over, hiking up the pair of over sized jeans I had on. 

I couldn't find the door. The room, with my back to the bed, was too fuzzy to make out. I shambled forward, fear coursing through me. If I didn't get away, I would be hurt. 

The solution was to run. 

I sprinted, one hand fumbling for the doorknob. My feet hurt, my head ached, and my eyes stung, but I had to leave. 

What I found was not the door. I rammed into what I realized, too late, was a wall. 

“Ow,” I shrieked. I heard a crack, the same noise from before. My hand and arm folded under me as I banged my face against the wall. I slid downward, resting in a ball on the cold floor. 

“Alpha,” I whimpered, dazed. “Alpha?” 

“Answer him, kitten.” 

“Let me finish mating you. My knot isn't gone. Why is it so hard to enjoy sex with me?” 

Nothing hurt. I couldn't rise to my feet, but there was no pain. The floor was starting to feel nice. It was dark. When did it get dark? 

“Good enough?” Pip asked. I could hear the bed creak, and Damien was grumbling. I was rolled to my back, arm twisting behind me. There was no light. There had been some light just a moment ago. Instead, there was nothing. 

“Alpha?” I asked. A hand rested on the small of my back. Something wet dripped onto my lips. I couldn't smell who was touching me. I wasn't even breathing out of my nose. 

“Pip? Alpha?” I sounded like Craig. Was he holding me? 

“So Pip can have a name, but not me?” Damien spat. His hands pressing into me tightly. I nuzzled into his throat, flinching when my nose bumped his flesh. My mouth was open, hovering where I thought his mark was, the one I made. 

“No, you don't get to bite me. You were just terrified of me. You aren't allowed to make me the villain, then request my comfort.” His hand pressed my head away, flattening my nose. 

“Alpha! Alpha, it hurts!” I shouted, kicking my legs in rebellion. The vice grip over my face did not loosen. 

“If you're too scared to be in the pack, then you don't get to call me that,” he growled. The hand started to burn. “Stay on the bed, Pip. I'm going to give him what he wants.” 

“Kitten, you don't have to do this. Come back to bed, please.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” Damien roared. “I'm not a damn kitten, I've told you a hundred times.”

“Alpha?” I asked, trying to shake his hand off. It was getting hotter. 

“I told you not to call me that. I'm not yours,” his hand scorched my skin. 

“It hurts! Alpha, stop!” I cried again, as loudly as I was able. He didn't stop. He kept burning my face. The air around me grew cold as he pressed harder. 

“You're not part of the pack. And anyone seen helping you will be punished,” his voice grew louder as I fell into something cold. “Including you, Gregory. I see you. Don't you dare. I'll hurt you just as bad, no, I'll hurt you worse. He doesn't live here, anymore.” 

My heart sank as my fingers ran through the snow. It felt like snow. I pressed handfuls onto my face. One of my hands, my left, wouldn't move, not the way I needed it to. At least the snow felt nice on the burn. A boot kicked into my leg as I sat. 

“Go away. You're not welcome here.” 

“Please?” I pleaded, feeling desperate. The boot hit me again as I pulled up to my feet. My pants, Craig's pants, were wet with snow. 

“Don't care,” his hands shoved me. As I stumbled forward I could hear him crunch away. 

I walked forward until I heard a door slam shut. I took an additional four steps before crumbling in a heap. The snow was cold, but the longer I laid down the less I cared. It seemed a good as place as any to die.

My chest wheezed like a dying car. Oh man, I hadn't rode in a car in ages. When I was a child, when I was taken care of, I rode in the backseat of a car. It was a green car with black cloth seats. One time I spilled a drink onto the fabric and was yelled at. 

No one had burned my face though. 

Birds were chirping when the boots came back. I curled in on myself, trying to protect my organs. 

“Holy shit,” a squeaky voice panicked. “Don't be dead. I'd know if you were, just don't be.” 

“Maybe,” my teeth chattered as I spoke. I was in someones arms. They were warm. 

“Tweek? Stay awake, we're going inside. It'll be okay. Just stay awake, can you see the house?” This man sounded like a mouse. 

“Not allowed to touch me. Against the rules. Alpha,” I frowned, “Damien, Damien will be angry.” It was getting cold again. The person holding me was not cold. They were still very warm. I nuzzled against them, snuggling with a space heater. 

“Look at the house!” The voice was so shrill. This man was hysterical. Did he know Damien would kill him? 

“No pack,” I shook in his arms. “Alpha says don't touch. Not allowed.” 

“Tweek, I take it back. Here, look at me, not the trees,” was that dread I heard? Maybe I was being held by a girl. Heidi? 

“Trouble, Heidi. Not allowed.” 

“Damn it! Can't you smell me? See me?” The voice was so loud. I wanted to sleep and they just kept talking. Why were they talking? 

“Can't,” I repeated.

“I fucked up. Pip! Pip! I fucked up. Help me!”

A rush of warmth ran over me, and I could hear Pip, whose voice sounded too tight. 

“Arthur, I need you to be a big boy and tell Mr. Gregory that there is an emergency. Put your shoes on and run, okay?” Someone was touching my face. It hurt, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get them in trouble for helping me. “Odin, take your siblings to your room. No, no backtalk, just go.” 

“I fucked up. Demons make for bad people. It was stupid for me to think that I could be anything but awful,” the chest I was against trembled. 

“Hush, we're going to take care of it. You can feel sorry for yourself after he's well.” 

There was a loud clatter, ceramic and metal colliding. I was placed onto something hard, flat on my back. People kept touching me. Didn't they know they'd get in trouble? 

“Stop,” I mumbled as something soft was wrapped around my head. “Not allowed. He will hurt you. Not worth it.”

“Tweek, honey, can you tell me where it hurts?” I shuddered as Pip spoke. It was getting so cold.

“He will find out,” I twitched. “He will make you leave.” 

I tried to stand up, to walk away from this place. Pip didn't need to be hurt. Someone was crying, I didn't know who. I tried to swing my feet out, but they just dangled. I could trust that the floor was going to be there, or I could stay and let Damien kill me, let Damien kill Pip. 

My feet finally hit the ground, tumbling forward. A hand was on my shoulder, and I shrugged them away. I was going to walk away before they got in trouble. I couldn't see the door. Was there a door? I walked forward, the arm I could control out, and searched for a doorknob. My hand skimmed along a wall, until I finally found one. 

“What is he doing?” Pip questioned.

“Saving you. He'll kill you.” Another choked sob came from behind me. “Don't cry, Heidi, okay?” Why was I so cold? I pulled on the door, stumbling when it swung open. Heidi didn't respond to me, so this must not be her. 

There was no wind, so it couldn't have been outside. Did they have a foyer? I didn't remember a foyer, but maybe I was wrong. I felt very sleepy, maybe I was dreaming. My shins crashed into something solid. A curse spilled from my lips as I kept looking for the door to outside. 

“Damien, kitten, it'd be great if you could get it together for a minute,” Pip was right behind me. 

“Don't tell him. He'll hurt us. He doesn't like me. Not supposed to be here.” My hand sunk into water. I could feel my feet slipping as someone pulled on me. I fought, trying to keep going forward, trying to use my feet to struggle against my captors. 

The floor was slick, and instead of kicking anyone, my head bashed against something hard, then feel into water. I couldn't breath. My lungs fought for air, only pulling up whatever water this was. I was drowning. 

Someone, they were warm, yanked me upwards. Someone was biting me. I wasn't part of the pack. I wasn't supposed to be here. I gasped, trying to slow my thoughts enough to ask a single question. 

“Alpha has you. I've got you. It's Damien,” the voice was low and rumbling, like Damien's usually was. Was this really Damien? Why wasn't he killing me?

“Not allowed,” I choked out, spitting out water. Everything was starting to hurt, my wrist, my arm, my face, my torso. Something wet fell onto my face. Rain? Rain drops kept falling, but we were inside. Weren't we? 

“Off to the bed,” Pip sounded calm. Why wasn't Damien hurting him? Damien said not to help me. 

“I love you. I'm so sorry,” the arms around me warmed as he held me close. “Let me know if I burn you, okay?” 

“Burn me,” I traced a hand to my face, feeling over the blister.

“I know, I know I did. Craig is awful and you love him. And now I am also awful and you don't love me. I was so mad, I was so mad that I was interchangeable,” that high pitched voice cried. Who was with us? 

“So you kicked him out of the group, burnt the shite out of him, and then left him outside, in the snow, with a broken arm? I'm trying to follow your logic.”

I was placed on a bed, a pillow jammed beneath my head. Someone, I think the mouse man, was crying. Before I could think too much, I was covered with a person, a very warm and very large person. 

“You want me to treat him?” Gregory asked. “This is permission, correct?” 

“Of course this is permission, just help him, please,” the mouse person was on top of me. Their body moved as they spoke, chest shaking. Then they were gone. 

“Tweek, look at Gregory, okay?”

“His eye isn't tracking movement,” there was warm breath on my face. “Oh, I see the glass. Pip, hand me my tweezers. Let us hope the other fared better.” A sting against my face, but I bit back my cries. “Let me set his nose. Tweek, this is going to hurt.” 

I prepared myself as two hands framed my cheeks. A sharp pop, then a searing pain. I screamed, trashing around on the bed. I could feel something wet on my lip again. My tongue ran across the mess; that was blood. 

“Okay, so your arm. He's really cold, frighteningly cold. Humans are not supposed to get this cold. Did you just now bring him inside?” I sniffed up the blood, smelling fire. Damien was close, close enough to overpower my senses. 

“Yes,” the mouse said as fingertips traced my hairline. “Should I wake up Craig? For goodbyes?” 

“Would Craig want to say goodbye?” Gregory asked, pressing a hand into my wrist. “His wrist is broken. I have to set and wrap it.” A zipper was pulled as the contents of a bag were shuffled. 

“I'll get him. Warm him up, would you?” 

“Okay,” the mouse man said, laying on top of me. The mouse man smelled like Damien. He was very warm as he covered me, but not enough to burn. 

“Damien?” I asked, doubting myself. “Alpha? I mean, not Alpha. Just Damien.” 

“Shh,” the high-pitched voice said, “it's Damien. It's okay. You live here. You live with us. I'm Alpha still, okay?” 

“Are you lying?” I asked, feeling light headed as Gregory prodded at my arm. There was no warning, just a loud crack. I screamed, trying to pull away. A bandage was wrapped around my hand as I shrieked. Damien, if the mouse man was to be believed, felt like he was crying on top of me. Sniffles into my shoulder as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. His cheeks felt wet. 

Unless I was mistaken.


	31. A Lack Of Color

“Tweek?” Craig was soft, like the bed I was on. “Hey, buddy. Can you hear me?” 

“Craig?” Someone next to me stirred. I was pressed against their warm body. I winced when I tried to touch them with my hand. 

“It's good to see you,” his voice was too high, like he was groveling with Cartman. The bed was shaking.

“Damien?” I mumbled, smelling him near me. 

“Right here, are you cold?” That voice was too high to be Damien, it was too close to the squeaker in a dog toy. 

“Why is Craig here?” Damien, it sure smelled like Damien with the wisps of fire, pulled me on top of him. 

“He can't see me if you move him,” Craig complained. I laughed, then covered my mouth with my free hand. “What on earth could be funny about this? They told me you were dying. Why are you laughing?”

“What?” Dying? I was dying? I felt Damien squeeze me a little bit tighter. 

“He can't see, Craig.” Damien's rough voice was back, not that high pitched mouse squeal. “And we don't know that he's dying. It's a precaution.” 

“Because of you!” Craig screamed. I felt myself shrink away as he continued yelling. “This is all happening because you felt like you had to pick a fight. Christ, you got your dick fucked while you were sleeping. That's the fucking goal! You didn't even have to work!” 

“Shh,” Damien growled. “Smell him, he's panicking.” 

“You didn't care about that four days ago. You left him in alone. You told him he wasn't part of our group anymore. You don't care about him.” A protective arm was wrapped around me, pulling me closer Damien. Was he naked? Were we both naked? I wiggled my leg, feeling his penis. We were both nude.

“I care, it's complicated. I don't have an abundance self control. We're supposed to keep him calm. Best odds for survival are if he's kept calm for the next week. If you don't want to talk with him, and would rather fight with me, we can do that later.” Damien's voice was comforting, but brought about a sense of dread. 

“I'm naked?” 

“Yeah, why is he naked? Change your mind about wanting a quick bang? This is all your fault.” Craig sank down on the bed next to me. His hand traced patterns on my back, little squiggly lines with his fingernails. 

“He's naked because I'm trying to keep him warm. I dare you to touch me, you piece of shit.” The bed shook, as squeezed the sheets with my good hand.

“I'll fight you. I'm tired of putting up with your garbage, cocksucker. I get locked away during my ruts. How is that fair?” 

“Life isn't fair. What, what do you want me to do? Make Thomas willing to have sex with you? He's not. Tweek isn't interested because you, you abandoned him. Even if Tweek was willing he's not able, obviously.” Damien was shifting underneath me, then a blanket was resting on my body. 

“He feels like a corpse,” Craig muttered, pressing a hand into my back. 

“I'm aware,” Damien responded, growing a little bit warmer. 

“Does he even have a pulse?” There was some fumbling with the blanket, exposing me again to the cool air, as Craig, whose hand was not warm, took my wrist. His thumb pressed into my flesh as he counted aloud slowly. 

“Are the numbers his pulse?” Damien questioned. 

“Uh-huh,” Craig sounded afraid. “Like he should be dead, right?”

“Talk to him. I'll get to see him in Hell.”

“Hell?” I asked, voice muffled by Damien's chest. The floor creaked, then someone coughed. 

“No one is going to Hell. Well, I should be going, but he'll be fine. Let me see him.” Satan was laughing. I didn't get what was so funny, but he kept laughing.

“Father,” Damien pushed me off of him, letting me fall into Craig's arms. “Go ahead, look at the mess you made. Relish in it, son of a bitch.” 

“Now, that's no way to talk to your old man,” someone was holding me, not Craig and not Damien. Their nails were very sharp. “You think you could learn manners in a millennia.” 

“He's dying, because you had to make me have a rut. It was so imperative to your world order that you made your son suffer,” Damien roared, and his hands were on my shoulders, yanking me towards him. 

“He's not dying. Are you deaf?” Satan yelled back. Claws pierced into my legs. 

“No, I'm not, but he's blind! I hate you! You're the worst father on the planet!” Damien's voice changed halfway through his shouting, from something menacing and angry to something childlike. Was the squeaky mouse man Damien?

“Well at least I didn't make you live in Hell, alone! You don't see me complaining about grandpa, now do you? You want to be an angry little bastard, fine! Feed yourself and clothe yourself, I'll be back for Pip's next kid, or Tweek's, which ever comes first. I hope you've come up with an apology by then!” I was thrown onto the bed, the mattress bouncing me up into the air. 

“Honey, just apologize to your father,” Pip's voice was trembling. “I know you're angry about the whole situation, but there's enough blame to go around. Let's focus on making Tweek well.” 

“No! I hate him! I hate you, Father! I would rather us all starve than have to listen to you for another minute. Just go, leave my kids and go!” My teeth chattered as I Craig, it smelled like Craig, draped a blanket over me. I coughed as I inhaled smoke. 

“Damien?” I asked, smelling the air. He slid underneath the blankets, pulling my body onto of his again. 

“I have to move for Pip,” he mumbled as he pulled away from me. “I want to lay next to him when I get back.” 

“Fine, that's fine,” Pip whispered, “Just be quiet so he can rest, he must be awfully tired. Are you up to nursing?” 

“What? Not a nurse,” was he getting me confused with Kyle? Did Pip even know Kyle? 

“Well, Lucifer can eat solids, but Lucinda, she needs formula. If we're not going to have access to formula anymore,” he trailed off as Damien rolled me onto my back. 

“Okay, Tweek, time to feed her,” a baby was placed onto my chest, and Damien's warms hands helped her eat. “That's a good girl. Daddy's quiet little girl.” 

“'S Cold,” I clattered. The fog in my head was starting to lift, but instead of clarity, I only found pain. “And it hurts.” 

“I am so sorry,” Damien whimpered into my ear. “I'm going to take care of you. Feed her and then we'll snuggle again, okay?” I nodded, leaning against his shoulder. He hiccuped occasionally, then sniffed. 

“Are you crying?” His hands were moving Lucy, letting her rest on my other side. She didn't bite like Lucifer did, a welcome relief. 

“Yes,” he admitted with much delay. “I hurt you. I want you to live here. I never wanted you to leave.” This ideas did not mesh with the man who kicked me into the snow, but I was not in a position to leave. “You don't trust me, do you?” 

“What?” I questioned, burrowing into the blankets.

“You think I am lying.” 

“Kitten,” Pip reached down to take the baby, his hands soft. “Give him a bit to process. It's been a hard week for for him.”


	32. No You Girls

Damien's arms were warm as he held me. Pip brought dinner, and Craig pressed into my side. It was unclear how long we were like this. It was unclear when my head started to cloud, or if it had ever cleared at all. 

“Am I good?” I asked softly, to no one in particular. 

“What?” Damien replied, shifting me on top of his body. “You feel warmer. I'll let you go, if you want.”

“No,” I murmured, carefully pressing my mouth into his neck, careful not to bump my nose. I was gnawing on where I assumed his mark was. I could feel grooved teeth marks with my tongue as it swiped over his flesh. 

“You feeling alright?” Craig poked at my side, his hands were chilly and I jumped, banging my wounded arm against the bed. I let out a whimper as I bit down on Damien. 

“Pip, gather the others so we can talk about the food situation,” Damien's voice was low and gravely again. I purred into his neck, kissing softly. 

“Hurts,” I whispered to Damien, moving against his body. The more I licked and sucked the harder he grew underneath me. I worked my knee over his groin, massaging his member. 

Craig let out a feral noise, pressing his cold hand onto the small of my back. Damien growled, pushing him away as I kept kissing. His hand snuck back, tracing the dip in my spine down to my ass then squeezing. I bucked my hips, nipping at Damien again. 

“Like me?” I asked, still working Damien beneath me. 

“Yes, we like you very much,” Damien growled. “You don't have to prove how much you like me. You can stop doing that.” 

“Alpha?” I whimpered, wrapping my functioning hand around to my backside. Something wet dripped between my fingers as I dipped into my asshole. I purred as I fingered myself, still lapping at the mark. Someone pulled my hand away, their hand encircling my wrist. 

“Alpha will do it,” Craig hissed as his fingers entered me. I moaned as he prodded me open and complained when he was stolen away. 

“Stop it, I didn't say you could finger fuck him. He's not yours to do what you please with,” Damien scolded. 

“He's not yours, either. You can't own people.” 

“You're not a good mate. He shouldn't let you touch him!” Damien roared as I wiggled down to hump his groin. The hand returned, pressing deeper. 

“Alpha, please. Let me back,” I groaned, thrusting into him. 

“You're allowed back. I've said that half a dozen times in the last hour. Why don't you listen to me, huh? What are you doing?” Thumbs pressing into my hipbones stopped me from getting the friction I needed. The hand kept working me open, quick thrusts then slow caresses. I let out little noises to display my satisfaction, squeaks of pleasure and moans that begged for more. 

“Smell him,” Craig mocked, voice artificially low, “remember that smell, Damien. That smell is an omega in heat.” 

“Fuck off, you ignorant mortal, I know what heat smells like. He can't be in heat again. He was just in heat.” The hand pulled away, even as I protested. An arm grazed the top of my head, then Damien let out a noise in revulsion. “The Hell was that?” 

“That was the slick of the omega on your chest who isn't in heat,” Craig laughed as I leaned up towards Damien's face. Something smelled familiar on his cheek, a certain sweet smell. I kissed at the spot, hearing Craig let out a gasp. 

“Holy shit, that's so fucking hot! He's licking it off of your face. Dude, smell him again,” Craig hurriedly said, as a zipper unzipped. Damien inhaled as I kissed at his cheek. 

“I hate you,” Damien mumbled. 

“Alpha,” I moaned. Why did he hate me? Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? Was I out of the back again? 

“No, not you, stop crying. I hate Craig. I hate that Craig has ever been right at anything in his whole pathetic life.” 

“Love Craig,” I stumbled over my words as I fought to be free of Damien's grasp. His hands yanked me downwards, locking my hips in place over his cock. I stretched to try to brush against it, for any kind of meaningful contact. 

“You hate Damien, right? That asshole left you outside to die in the snow. You can't even see anymore. It's all Damien's fault,” Craig spat, pressing his hand back into me. Or at least I assumed it was his hand, unless Damien had grown a third. 

“Love Damien,” I gasped, feeling a third finger. The pace was a steady in and out as I leaned against Damien. I went back to kissing his throat, wrapping my working hand to his nipples.

“You should hate Craig. Craig who let you labor alone. I healed you after labor. These are all repercussions from having your hips fused back together. I am a good person and he is not. Keep doing that, don't stop,” he panted as I twisted. I nodded, letting out a high squeal as Craig's fingers hit my prostate. 

“You should hate Damien. I am a good person. I brought you food. Remember? You were going to die and I saved you. That makes me your savior. Like a hero.” 

I let out a garbled noise as Damien released my hips, wrapping a hand around my dick and stroking. I screamed, writhing on top of him. Craig, must have been Craig because the smell by my face was so clearly Damien climbed atop me. 

“What are you doing?” Damien yelled, voice ringing around my ears as Craig's hand left. 

“You know damn well what I'm doing. Do you want me to take care of you? Alpha will mate you. Alpha wants you,” Craig's voice was hot on my throat as I felt the head of his penis line up with me. 

“Alpha wants. Alpha, please,” I chanted, arching my back in an attempt to suck him in. “Craig, please.” 

“Well he asked for me,” Craig muttered before sinking his dick in to me. “It's been too long,” he moaned as his balls rested against my ass. He only rested a second before pulling all the way back out, then slamming back into me. He was forceful, relentlessly thrusting as I panted into Damien's ear. 

“Close,” he groaned, speeding up. 

“It's been literally thirty seconds,” Damien laughed. His hand jacked me off faster. “Let him come first. It's no fun for him if you knot him and he's still hard. Knots aren't pleasant, not that I think any part of sex with you as a top would be pleasant. He's a person, you're not stuffing a chicken.” 

“Fuck off,” Craig snapped as the knot pressed into me. 

“Fuck,” I agreed, biting at Damien's neck as I felt myself close to orgasm. “Gonna come,” I whispered. 

“Come for Alpha,” Damien replied, voice heavy. “Be a good boy and come.” I felt something wet upon my stomach as Craig forced himself into me. I wailed in pleasure as Craig collapsed on top of me, head resting over my shoulder. 

“You're too close to my face, Craig,” Damien scolded.

“You're just jealous,” Craig responded, biting at my neck. 

“He's mine. I marked him.” 

“I marked him, too. He's ours. I thought we agreed a few months ago that he's ours.” I didn't recall being apart of these discussions. I tried to focus on the implications of that sentence as the heat started to cloud my mind again.

“I hate you so fucking much. Know that I hate you and when you die I am going to torture you for all of eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could further the plot, or I could write more porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	33. What The Water Gave Me

“Zhis is 'ow you are going to speak to us?” Craig pressed me into Damien. 

“You're in the middle of a bloody orgy, and you want to have a chat?” 

“Nuh-uh, an orgy is four people, this is just a threesome.” 

“Shut zhe fuck up, Clyde.” 

“Yeah, hobble on home, prick.” 

“You're upsetting, Tweek,” that voice was Pip, for certain. “Everyone talk quietly, please.” 

“Zhe 'ell are zhey fucking for?” 

“He's in heat, you fuckface,” Craig snapped, hand snaking towards my stomach. His fingertips grazed my penis, then went elsewhere. I rutted against Damien, letting the knot slip loose. 

“Alpha?” I questioned as Craig's hand kept moving. 

“Wrong dick, idiot. You hold him, I want a turn.” I was shifted into Craig's arms as we tumbled around. Someone banged my arm, causing me to yelp. 

“What did you want, Damien? Karen is home alone with Thomas, so I'd love to have this urgent conversation Pip brought up.”

Damien's body rested on top of me as I rested my head on Craig's chest. There was no fanfare about fingering, just his dick sliding into me. I moaned, pressing myself up to meet him. Hands steadied my hips, pinning me onto Craig.

“Unnn, so the food supply is cut off,” he groaned, bottoming out. I let out the breath I was holding as Craig fondled my cock. He wasn't nearly as good at it as Damien, but it was still nice. 

“What?” 

“The food supply is cut off. We have to start hunting and foraging.” 

“I did not trust zhe teat of Satan so we 'ave deer, twenty or so, in our shed.”

“Great,” Damien cursed, pulling up out of me. 

“The sex or the food situation?” 

“I can't believe this. Kyle wouldn't let us fuck on the table and here we can fuck while having a meeting. Different worlds.” 

“Both,” he hissed, pounding into me. I let out a yelp, nuzzling into Craig's neck. There was too many people in this room. I wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere safe.

“Are you jacking off?” 

“If 'e did not want me to jack off, 'e would not be railing 'is beau.” 

“Christ has surely abandoned us.”

“And so has Satan, so go back to your house. Thank you, kindly,” Pip sounded far away. “We'll discuss this at length another time. I didn't realize we'd be tied up.”

“Pip?” I asked as Damien thrust in again. 

“Be right there, just got to make sure the kids are taken care of. Heidi? Clyde?” Pip's voice moved father away, instead of closer. I voiced my displeasure, letting out a little huff as Damien kept pace. 

“I want to leave,” a feminine voice said. The first feminine voice I had heard. “I want to return to Smiley Town, and Clyde is coming with me.”

“I am?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fine, I don't care,” Damien spat, breath hot on my neck. “Kenny, take them home.” 

“Aye-aye, my liege.”

“Help with the kids, please?” Pip begs to someone. I can't see, and I can hardly concentrate over the steady rhythm of Damien. 

“Once zhey are asleep, I want to join.”

“Beg your pardon? Did I say you could join in an orgy?” 

“Did I ask you if I could 'ave an orgy? Non, I want to 'ave one, and you can join or not.” 

“Damien?” Pip's voice wavered. 

“Sure, fine. Go so we can focus.” 

“Too many people,” I whispered as Craig scrapped a fingernail over the head of my penis. I whimpered, trying to get more from the sensation. “Close.” 

“Pump him faster,” Damien complained as the door slammed shut. Craig's hand rapidly picked up speed as I writhed beneath Damien's touches. 

“Mark me? Please?” Craig asked, free hand tilting my chin upward. We shared a wet kiss as I spilled my seed between us. Damien continued throughout my orgasm, no sign of a knot. 

“Alpha!” I screamed, feeling my muscles relax. 

“Alpha isn't done with you. You can mark that peon, if you want. He's obviously not as good as me, but suit yourself,” he sounded angry as he twisted one of my nipples. Don't make Alpha angry.

“Alpha, please,” I begged, pecking Craig somewhere on his face. I bumped my noise, then let out a shriek of pain. My head was guided to his neck, as he ran his fingernails over my scalp.

“You're filthy,” Craig grimaced, pulling his hand away from my head. The other hand groped me again, squeezing too tightly on my member. 

“Hurts,” I whimpered in a breathy moan. “Alpha, it hurts.” 

“The fuck are you doing, Craig? It's sex; it's easy. Just jack him off until he gets close to coming, and I will knot him.” Damien's voice was harsh in my ear as Craig pushed me towards his neck again. 

“He's not marking me. He marked you, why won't he mark me? Why should I let him get off if he doesn't even like me?” 

“Maybe because he's afraid of you,” Damien pulled his hand away, following it with the cracking sound of a slap. “Maybe because he isn't in the mood. Maybe because his brain is a sex puddle. Who knows Craig? I certainly don't. I'm a demon, not a mind reader.” 

“Damien,” I whispered, biting my lip as Craig pushed me off of him. I landed on my wrist with a snap, letting out a mewl of discomfort as Damien continued penetrating me. “Wrist hurts, Damien. Damien, please. I'll be good.” 

“Hush, you're good,” Damien comforted as he lifted me up by my armpits. He flipped me onto my back, shoving a pillow beneath me as he pushed my legs towards my shoulders. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tweek. I'll say it again when you're well, but I'm sorry.” 

“Sorry,” I echoed, hearing a door slam. “Craig?” 

“Throwing a tantrum,” he confirmed, the head of his penis stretching me open again. 

“My fault,” I moaned, feeling my eyes roll back. “There, there. Harder?” 

“Are you asking or telling?” He laughed, pressing me firmly into the mattress. 

“Asking? What you want, Damien. Whatever you want. Anything.” His teeth sunk into my throat as he knotted me. He let out a groan of disappointment as he started to give me a hand job. The door creaked open as I panted and writhed in his hold. 

“Damien?” Pip's small voice interrupted Damien's rhythm. I protested using my free hand, pulling him back to my engorged cock. It hurt. My wrist hurt, my head hurt, my torso hurt, I didn't need my penis to hurt too. 

“Just a minute, honey,” Damien hissed, drawing me in for a kiss as I gasped. 

“Close, close, close. Don't stop. Damien!” I screamed, wrapping my legs around his waist, despite the twinge of pain from jostling the knot. I threw my head back, banging it against the headboard as I finally came. I fought to catch my breathe as Damien re-positioned us so that I was in his arms, legs straddling his waist. 

I contorted, back arched, in an effort to rest on his chest. His legs slid up, allowing me to get close to laying flat. I mumbled a thank you as I tried to relax. 

“He wants a nest, I bet,” Pip whispered, pulling a blanket over all of us. His hand ran through my hair, combing it with his fingers. I leaned in to his touches, slightly delirious. 

“Pip is my favorite,” I said after a long period of silence. His thumb caressed my temple, and he giggled.

“Not Craig?” Damien snorted. 

“Pip is,” I repeated.

“Not Damien? You're about to take a nap on Damien,” Pip argued, fingers tracing my jawline. The ghosted over my lips, and without thinking, I kissed them. 

“Pip,” I sighed. I tensed, expecting retribution from Damien. His chest bounced with a chuckle as he wiggled his member out. 

“He's not in his right mind,” Pip cautiously added, pulling his fingers away. 

“He's allowed to like you. We are a unit. I'm a little miffed that I'm not the favorite, but you're special. He knows that. I know that. It's common knowledge,” Damien chortled, arms wrapping around my back as his legs slid down. 

“He just can't like Craig?” Pip tested, hand back in my hair. “I mean,” he backtracked, exhaling through his teeth, “Craig is upset. Something about Tweek not liking him. I thought you two came to an agreement.” 

“Pip, don't worry about it,” Damien demanded, gripping me tighter.

“Fine.” His nails scratched my scalp as I sighed. “Kenny's bringing Karen over, Thomas too. Until he can come back. He says not to let anything happen to her. I told her we'd keep her safe, not a problem?” 

“No, it's not. What can she even do? She's blind. He's an idiot for protecting her for this long.” I sucked at my teeth as they talked, feeling my legs tense. 

“Are you going to let me die?” I tried to scuttle away, kicking my legs to gain traction. I was pinned. He just wanted a good time before it was over. One last ride.

“Damien,” Pip's hand was at my neck, pressing on the new wound. “Think for ten seconds before you speak.”

“Shit, not you. It's complicated, Tweek. No one is going to hurt you,” his voice squeaked. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and leaned up to kiss the top of my head. “You are worthy of protecting. I mean, you feed the kids, my kids. We need you. Plus your bits still work, right? So that's something. Offspring are more important than sight.” 

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Pip screeched as I sobbed. “Saying, 'I keep you around for sex and babies' isn't better.” 

“But I keep him around for sex. And procreation. Our whole relationship is sex. It's good sex though, what's the problem?” Damien rumbled, voice back to normal. “I don't understand the issue.” 

“Oh dear,” Pip mumbled, clicking his tongue. “What if I said that our whole relationships was based on your dick, hmm?” 

“I'd say you were an asshole. We've been a couple for over a decade. I know you. We've spent a total of five months interacting with Tweek: two where he wouldn't leave bed, one where he was depressed, and two more where he lived in a pit. Keeping him is a strategic move, not a goddamn love story.” 

“Stop talking.” 

“You said you loved me?” I questioned, licking at his throat. Despite not being able to see, my eyes still made tears just fine. 

“Because it's important to you. So I lied. You were dying, we thought. You were emotional and my job was to stabilize those emotions. I certainly like you. If I didn't, I'd have let you die with Peter.”

“Pip,” I sniffled, trying to forget. “You don't either?” 

“Oh no, honey, Tweek,” he purred, the pads of his thumbs brushing my cheeks. “I love you very much. I don't lie about those things, not at all.” 

“Pip gives his love freely. He loves Christophe and Gregory, too. He loves everyone, so he's not lying about loving you.” Vomit crept into my mouth as he spoke. It leaked out of my mouth, onto his neck as I flung myself away. 

“Damien, piss off! Silence!” Pip screamed, wrapping his arms around me.

“Just saying the truth,” Damien grumbled as the bed shook. Footsteps traced around the room as I whimpered into Pip's neck. 

“I didn't ask what the truth was! He's upset, you're upsetting him. The medically fragile fucktoy you are so insistent on keeping. So much so that you're willing to get into a pissing match with Craig, and a separate with your father.” 

“He's not a fucktoy,” Damien protested, metal clinking, then a zipper. “If he was a toy this would be a lot easier. I'll bring Lucy in when he calms down. Get to work, I suppose.” 

Pip pressed his face against my neck, forcing me flat onto the bed. He arranged pillows around me, after a quick nip to my neck. He hushed me as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, skewing the bandages. The door clicked shut as he snuggled into my side. 

“Pip?” I rasped. His hand grabbed mine, weaving our fingers together. 

“Feel better?” He asked, voice low.

“No.” 

“I'd guess not. Those weren't nice things to hear. I love you, though. If that's consolation?” I yawned, pulsing his hand in agreement. “I love you, so much. You're so sweet and caring. Stay around for me, okay?”

I didn't answer.


	34. San Francisco

“I know you can't see her, but she's so precious,” Pip purred into my ear as I sat in his lap, legs straddling either side of his waist. A baby was wrapped against my chest in some sort of sling, I wasn't sure. Pip maneuvered it on my body, wrapping the soft cloth around my shoulders, despite my desire to be naked. He said it'd be easier.

“Pip,” I whispered, letting my chin rest on his shoulder. “It's wet.” 

“I know, I know. Give me a minute,” he chastised, both hands touching my chest as he guided her to eat. “Is she nursing?” 

“Pip,” I whined, loudly, wiggling myself against his pants. My broken arm was draped around him as the other slipped underneath the fabric. “Alpha, please?” 

“Right, okay, shhh, it's alright buddy, it's alright,” he soothed, holding something up to my nose. Damien? 

“Alpha?” I sniffed again. He tied it to my head, covering my nose with the smell. I rutted against him, heavy with need. His hands pulled at the sling on my chest, then gingerly pressed it back.

“Lucy is eating, that's good. Do you like smelling Damien? I have a shirt Craig wore, if that'd be better?” 

“Damien doesn't love me,” I pressed my chin against him again, pulling my hand away. 

“Bullocks,” he cursed unwrapping it. “Let me know if I touch your nose. Does it hurt? Are you in pain?” 

“Alpha doesn't like me,” I groaned. 

“He likes you very much. It's not that he doesn't like you, per se. It's complicated. He's a man child; they both are.” Air whistled through his nose as I kissed at his neck. “Oof, I need you to move.” 

Both hands scooted me backwards on his legs, away from his stomach. My fingers traced the bulge beneath his shirt. He hummed as he drew my hand away, resting it on my cock. I protested, trying to sneak it back, but he was insistent. 

“Let me take my shirt off, okay chap? You can touch where ever you want when it's gone.” I let out a guttural noise as I lifted my head off of him. “There we go, much better. Do you want me to finger you?” 

“Yes!” I said, louder than I meant to. The baby against my chest jolted, then resumed eating. “Please, yes,” I said harshly. 

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay? I'll stop. Do you like dirty talk? I'm not very good at dirty talk, but I suppose I could try.” His finger circled around me, then dipped in ever so slightly before retreating. 

“Pip,” I complained, voice heady. My hips rose off of his legs, muscles tense at the teasing. 

“I know, I know. I want you to like it. You're so hard, Tweek. I'd suck you off, if the idea didn't make me nauseous.” I whimpered as a single finger pressed deep inside of me. “Do you know what?” 

“What?” I asked, tense. 

“I love you,” he whispered, adding another finger. He pulsed in and out a slow rhythm, his spare hand caressing my stomach. “I love you, so much. It feels good, because I love you.” 

“Love you,” I repeated, tasting the words on my tongue. His fingers sped up, penetrating deeper as he started to give me a hand job. His touches were slow and delicate, intentional. I moaned, kissing his throat when he grazed my prostate. 

“I like when you're loud,” he lilted. “Did I hit something nice? Tilt your hips forward. There we go, that's a good boy.” 

I screamed, scratching at his back, as he inserted another finger. His movements were more erratic, sometimes pounding onto that spot, sometimes skipping it all together. I felt myself lighten as I nipped at his neck. 

“Mark me, it's okay. I would like that very much. Do you need to come?” 

“Yes,” I shouted, rising to my knees. “Need, I love you. I love you. I love you,” I chanted like a prayer. 

“Don't hold back on my account; come and we'll keep going. Do you want to be knotted? I'll see if I can knot you, hmm?” I panted and writhed as his hand kept thrusting in and out. 

“Knot me?” I was dizzy from the pleasure of it all, legs straining under my weight. “Knot me, please?” 

“You want a knot? You've been awfully good, so I suppose you can have one. How good have you been?” I heard a giggle as his hand stalled. 

“So good,” I whimpered, willing his fingers to move again. 

“That's right,” he pushed me back, and his lips pressed into mine. “I love you,” another kiss, “I love you so much,” then another. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to lick tentatively as his hand pulled all the way out. I squeezed his legs with my knees, feeling my orgasm close as he fondled me. 

His fingers returned, all of them, sliding in easily, then forming a fist against me. I pulled away from his mouth, yelping as I came. His fist tugged against me, testing. 

“Pip, Pip,” I groaned, resting against his shoulder. “So good. Best Alpha. Favorite.” 

“You're so good,” he agreed, pulling his hand away from my penis. “Don't sit, I'm going to keep you knotted for a little bit, okay?” 

“Okay,” I panted. The baby against my chest stirred as Pip ran his hand through my hair. 

“We're going to take a bath after this, okay? It's been months since you were properly washed. A rag is not the same as a soak, and I told them that, but no one ever listens to Pip.” I chuckled, licking at his throat again. My teeth gently pressed into his flesh. I relished in the sound he made as I nibbled, little whimpers and hitches in his breathing. 

“I'm going to go grab the bassinet,” he whispered, removing his hand. He left, leaving me leaning against a wall. “It'll be easier if she sleeps in the room, I think. You did so good.”

“I did so good,” I repeated in a trance. Pip giggled, mumbling in the affirmative as something scraped at the floor. 

“Here we are. Let me just wash up, then I'll place her in bed. Maybe she needs a nappie, we'll see.” 

I let my head lull back, feeling myself drift off. My breathing evened out as the cloth around my shoulders was removed. Someone shook me, arms on my sides, prodding me. 

“Get up, I'm running the bath. Hold my hand, I'll walk you there. Do you want a drink?” A glass pressed into my mouth as we walked. I greedily drank, taking large gulps. “Better, huh? I'll get you more after we clean you up. We have some apples left, too. We'll have a nice meal before we get back to it.” 

“Tired,” I mumbled as my shins bumped against something. 

“I bet. Step in. Big step, there we go.” The water was cold as I sank in. “Damien isn't here to heat it, but I figured a cold bath is better than an argument. I'll make quick work of you, I promise.” Something rough scrubbed at my skin as I leaned my head against the rim of the tub. I sighed as he dumped freezing water onto my head, then relaxed as his nails scratched my scalp. I dozed for the duration of the ordeal, stirring to life when the tub started to drain. 

“There we are. Oh, you must feel so much cleaner. I hate to be dirty, it's such a bother. Let's get you dried off. Out with you, grab my hand. There we are,” a soft towel wrapped around me as he guided me back to bed. 

“I'll have Damien dry your hair when he comes back. Kenneth seemed insistent on speaking before he left. The kids should be tucked in soon, so try to get some rest, alright?” I nodded, collapsing onto the mattress. A blanket covered my face, shielding me from the outside. 

“I'll clean out the nest room when you're well. That's fine, though. You just take a quick cat nap and I'll bring back some food.” I nodded, blanket pressed against my forehead. I meant to stay awake until he came back, but it didn't happen.


	35. Ophelia

“Finish the apple, will you?” Pip asked, hand rubbing my back. I grumbled, leaning into the touches. “No, just eat. Damien is waiting. Finish eating and I'll watch the kids, okay?” I took another bite, forcing it down. The apple stayed pressed to my lips, while Pip's hand softly caressed my face. 

“That's good, doesn't that feel better? Oh, don't kiss my hand, that's quiet alright. Let me walk you there, okay? Up we go.” His hands moved beneath my armpits as he lead me to Damien. Damien, who did not love me. I could barely make out breathy moans and gasps. 

“Shit! Nnn, holy shit!” 

“Honey, oh dear. Okay, uh, I brought Tweek, like you asked. I can see you're busy. I'll just sit him down near you. I'll bring some water and the baby in an hour or so, I suppose.” Pip helped me to the floor, letting my legs rest straight out in front of me. It smelled like sex. 

“Fuck! Harder!” A new voice screamed as the door shut. I pressed against the wall, trying to faze out of the room. My working hand palmed my dick as they carried on. “Alpha, fuck! fuck! fuck! please!” There was a painful shout, then Damien started whispering. 

“Hush, you're fine. You did good. Relax, it'll be better if you relax,” Damien cooed. 

“I love you,” the other voiced hummed. I removed my hand, no longer in the mood to touch myself. 

“I know,” Damien responded. “And I'll take care of you.” 

“He won't,” I whispered. “He's lying.” 

“Don't listen to Tweek. He's upset. I'll protect you, do not worry.” I laughed. Snorting through my nose, then flinching. 

“He won't,” I repeated, loudly.

“Tweek, silence,” he barked. I folded my knees up to my chest, sniffling quietly. “You don't need to cause problems. You'll see, I'll take good care of you.” 

“Or you won't see, you'll be blind,” I spat. 

“Stop this instant,” Damien harshly whispered, “I apologized to you. I'm trying to spend a moment with Thomas, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” I murmured, trying to get comfortable. He kept whispering as occasional curses would break through. I couldn't get comfortable. It was impossible. Slick dripped from me and my cock ached, but they just kept talking. I wanted to call him over here, and also I didn't want him near me. 

I wanted it to stop hurting. 

I was curled into a ball when the door creaked open. I whimpered into my knees as someone sighed. There was a tongue click, then a hand in my hair, pulling me up. 

“Time to get some water. Did you have a nice time?” Pip whispered. I shook my head as I struggled to get upright.

“Want to go sleep with them?” I drank from the glass against my lips, then shook my head, again. “Okay. Well, Lucy is sleeping, but I'll bring her in when she wakes up.” I nodded, curling up on the floor again. The door shut with a thud. 

I waited for Damien to take interest in me. 

He didn't. 

The started up again, little moans and gasps at first, then curses and shouting. I whimpered, touching myself as they started screaming. 

“Alpha?” I asked, voice small. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Damien! God!”

“Just me, not God,” Damien smirked. I could hear it. He'd said that before, to me. I wasn't special. Not in any aspect of the word. Pip was special, but I was a cog in a wheel. I staggered to my feet, screaming when my weight rested on my broken wrist. 

They continued panting and moaning as I searched for the door. What room was I in? Where was I? After a few minutes of scrapping along the walls I found the knob. I tumbled out of the room, face landing onto cold tile. 

“Tweek? What are you doing?” Pip's hands pulled me off of the ground. “Lucy seems to still be napping. I'll get you when she needs you.” 

“Alpha, it hurts,” I panted, moving his hand to my asshole. 

“No, not right now. Kids, go to your room, chop chop. I'll let you know when you can come out.” 

“Mama! It's Mama!” A little girl screamed, then arms wrapped around my legs. 

“Tricia, honey,” Pip warned, “let's go to bed, okay? You and Mommy can catch up when Mommy feels better.” 

“Mama and baby,” she laughed, kissing my knee. 

“You can meet your new brother and sister, too. Mommy isn't feeling good, that's why he doesn't have any clothes on.” Her arms wrapped around me tighter. 

“I thought that Tweek was going to have sex with Dad, that's why he's naked.” 

“Arthur, to bed, take Tricia.” 

“Does having sex hurt?” A different voice asked. “You and Dad scream a lot. If it hurts so bad, why do you do it all the time?” 

“Not now,” Pip hissed, pulling Tricia away from me. 

“Love you,” I mumbled, my hand resting momentarily on her head. 

“Love you, Mama," she giggled. 

“Just stay still. I'll help you in a minute, okay?” I nodded, hand covering my crotch. I could smell Damien through the doorway. Fire and anger. But he didn't want to touch me. He didn't even want me near them. A hand graced the small of my back and took me back to the room. 

“Pip, Alpha, please?” I groaned, manipulating his hand to my entrance.

“Damien, wake up!” He shouted, fingers skillfully teasing me. “Tweek needs you.” 

“Of course,” he grumbled. “Let's make it fast. Before Thomas wakes up.” 

“No,” Pip protested, “be nice to him. He's upset. He thinks you don't like him.” 

“That's stupid. Of course, I like him.” 

“Alpha,” I mewled, melting into his arms. “Not stupid.” I nipped at his neck, still wet with someone else's spit. 

“Just mate him, please,” Pip argued, pressing a chaste kiss onto my forehead. 

“Alpha is mad,” I groaned, wrapping a leg around him.

“Fine,” he sighed, carrying me in his arms. “Let me make you comfortable. Gregory is going to have to break your wrist to set it, I'd imagine.” I was propped up on a group of pillows, legs spread open as Damien probed me.

“Alpha, please,” I moaned. 

“Give me a minute,” he replied, pushing my legs towards my shoulders. His breath was hot on my crotch as he licked at my penis. “I don't give head often. I like you, you idiot.” 

My muscles tensed as he took me in his mouth. His hands kept me in place, keeping me from bucking upwards. My hand ran through his hair, mussing it as his tongue swirled around the head of my penis. 

“I like you,” he said quickly, hovering above me, then dropping back down. He moaned, the vibrations in his mouth sending me over the edge. I shouted, fisting his hair as he swallowed. 

“I love you,” I sniffled, untangling my hand. 

“And I like you,” Damien said, pushing my legs back up. “Human semen is awful, and I just swallowed yours. I like you.” 

“Like you,” I parroted. “Alpha, I like you.” 

“Uh-huh, that's what I said,” he laughed. “Your brain is mush, I can tell. We'll talk about this after. Do you want my cock?” 

I nodded, while being flipped to my side, resting on my usable arm. “Alpha, please.” 

“You need to rest, so we're going to spoon. Fall asleep when we're done. You have a child to care for.” He thrust inward, gliding without friction. “My child.” 

“Alpha,” I panted, unable to do anything with my hands. “Touch me, please. Please, Damien.” 

“That's my name,” he laughed, his hand gripping my cock as he pulled out. He was flush against me again momentarily. Gasping I kicked my legs, wanting to be able to do something. “Relax,” he ordered, “relax and enjoy.” 

The door opened, creaking as Damien continued to pound into me. 

“Oh good,” Pip cheered, shutting the door, “you're at some sort of agreement. Lucy is hungry, can we feed her?” 

“You gonna come?” Damien bit at my earlobe as he whispered.

“Maybe?” I was unsure. I didn't feel like I needed to come again, but it was nice to be with Damien. 

“Can I help?” Pip asked, sliding down by me. He gave me a few open mouth kisses as Damien moved faster. His teeth bit at my chest, not hard enough to tear the skin, but hard enough to hurt. “You're ours, isn't that right Damien?” 

“Uh-huh,” he grunted, “do you want my knot, or should I give it to Pip?” 

“Alpha,” I choked out, trying to press myself farther into him. 

“Damien, that's not very nice. He's been so well behaved, hasn't he? Tweek is so good. Aren't you?” 

“Yes, so good,” I moaned. Pip dipped down, mouth wet on my stomach. 

“Too skinny, isn't he?” His tongue licked at my navel. “Didn't you just have a baby?” 

“Alpha,” I hissed, teeth clinched as Pip licked at my belly button. 

“He did, two. He's gonna have more, isn't he?”

“Please! God damn it! Please!” I howled feeling a hand circle around my balls. 

“Almost there,” Damien growled, knot rubbing against my entrance. 

“Be good, just wait,” Pip coaxed, kissing me on the face. I whimpered under his touches. “So good, aren't you?” 

“Yes. Please, please!” I shrieked as Damien's hand let me go. He marked my neck as Pip marked the other side. I came, feeling the stretch of his knot. We laid in a pile, out of sorts and exhausted for a few moments, Pip and Damien holding hands over my side.

“Love you,” I mumbled, out of breath and exhausted. 

“Love you, too,” Pip kissed. “Let me get Lucy, huh? She's with Gregory and he looks quiet confused about holding a baby.” 

Damien chuckled as Pip gave me a parting kiss. Damien's hands ran through my hair, tracing patterns into the nape of my neck. “Go to bed, we'll get her set up. You don't have to be awake to nurse.” 

“Don't stop,” I complained as he dragged his hand away. A short exhale through his nose, then the hand was back.


	36. New Slang

The days passed in a hazy blur. Thomas had left the room, sometime ago, cursing and shrieking about what had happened. I couldn't follow it. Pip brought me food, toting Lucy along to nurse. 

Damien complained of exhaustion, that five days was too long. That no one had that sort of stamina. Sometimes Pip came alone. He'd whisper sweet things to me as I rested in his lap, one hand stroking my penis, while the other fingered me. He'd knot me with his fist and tell me he was in love with me, that I was special to him.

“He's not doing it, Damien. That's final,” Pip said as he kissed at my throat. “His wrist is still broken and Lord knows he's tired.” 

“Lord doesn't know anything, for the record,” Damien scoffed, “he's not actually watching you.” 

“We'll watch, okay? I'll take care of Tweek while you, I guess have sex with them? I don't know. That's for you three to decide,” Pip said. He then removed his hand, wiping it on my leg. “I'm going to get Lucy. She's hungry, I'm sure. Hold him for a bit?” 

“Come on, up,” he helped me out of Pip's lap. 

“Like a dog?” I joked, letting my good hand steady myself on his shoulder. He lead me back to the nest, pressing a kiss into my forehead. 

“No, not a dog,” he laughed. “You're not a dog.”

“I know,” I whispered, my head fitting underneath his chin. “My arm hurts. Eyes, too.” 

“Can you see me?”

“No,” I sighed as he pulled away, hands peeling the bandage off of my eye. The gauze stuck to my skin as he gingerly pulled at it. The lights were on. I could see that it was light when the bandage was removed. And when Damien leaned in close I could see the darkness that was his hair, without any real definition. 

“You're smiling.”

“You're really blurry, but the room is bright. That's new. I mean, it's not new, it's old. But it's back, I guess,” I rambled as the door opened. 

“Oh, that eye looks splendid. Can you see me, chap?” He asked as Damien rolled me over to my side. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to disappoint him. 

“That's quite alright,” he kissed my check as he tucked Lucy into my side. His hands arranged us so that she could eat. My hand rested on her back as her fists pressed into me. “It's alright, if you can't, we don't mind.”

“Don't want to talk about it,” I mumbled while trying to lean close enough to see Lucy. I could see her hair, a patch of dark in my vision. 

“No, of course not,” Pip stroked my hair, fingers lingering near my ears. “She's doing so good, isn't she, Damien?” 

“Yeah, she is,” Damien stumbled, pressing his body into me again. “Your heat is almost over, isn't it?” 

“I dunno,” I yawned, leaning into him, his cock hard against my ass. I wiggled, moaning at the friction. 

“It should be done soon,” Pip reassured as he tangled his fingers in my hair. 

“I like that,” I whimpered. 

“This?” Damien asked, thrusting against me. I shook my head, but moaned all the same. 

“His hair, he likes when his hair is played with. Do you want me to pull it?” Pip asked. 

“Uh, maybe? I don't know. I'm hard, if that means anything.” 

“Do you want to have sex?” Damien asked, voice rumbling into my ear. 

“Let me just put her back in bed, her little eyes are squeezed shut, poor thing,” Pip pressed a kiss against my lips as he pulled her away from me. I reached out, fingers catching against his wrists as he left. “I'll be right back, I promise.” 

“You're still wet, sort of,” his fingers entered me, rubbing inside of me. “Do you need lube? I can get it, if you want.” 

“Nu-uh,” I panted, head tilting back. “This is good. Feels good.” His touches became more desperate, on hand roaming to my chest to pull at my nipples. Pip laughed, suddenly hovering over us, blocking the light. 

“That is your favorite thing, ugh, it's so weird,” Pip giggled, kissing me on the cheek. “He's such a pervert, isn't he?” 

His mouth stopped my reply, tongue pushing inside as he reached over me, I guess to grope Damien. Damien's hand jolted, making me cry out. Damien's penis was being lined up with my hole, the head skating along my entrance as Damien removed his fingers. 

I tried to shout as Damien pushed in, but Pip's mouth destroyed the sound. Both of Pip's hands were in my hair, yanking hard enough for my face to smash into Pip's. I whimpered as I bit my tongue, Damien sliding out to ram at me again as Pip kept pulling. The kiss was broken off, and I immediately started begging. 

“Damien, we should make him come a few times, before it's over,” Pip's voice was sickeningly sweet. His hands unlaced from my hair, instead fondling my balls as I panted and yelped. “Who knows when his next heat will be.” 

“Please,” I rasped, reeling from the sensation of being penetrated and touched. 

“Bite his shoulder,” Damien growled. “Hard.” 

“Sorry love,” Pip said, licking at my skin as his fingers ran in circles over the head of my penis. His teeth sank into my flesh, pain, and then pleasure as I came into his hand. I screamed. 

“It hurts! Harder!” I surprised myself as Pip chucked, pulling his teeth away. 

“Told you, he'd like it rough,” Pip commented, putting his hands back into my hair. Damien pinched at my sides, pinpricks of pain as he slammed into me without restraint. I did not like the pinching.

“Stop it,” I grumbled, feeling annoyed with the situation as my hand swatted him away. 

“He doesn't like it rough,” Damien mused, kissing at the nape of my neck. Pip's mouth kissed down my throat, resting above my breast, then he bit. I yelped, but pulled him closer. He'd kiss and lick at a spot, then suddenly, clamp down as I screamed or whimpered or begged. 

“Gonna come,” I whispered as Pip's mouth rested on my thigh. 

“He's gonna get it in your hair, I know you hate that.” 

“I hate when you do it,” Pip corrected, placing butterfly kisses close to my penis. “He's probably out of semen by now, anyway. Damien grunted, slowing down as Pip's teeth teased me. 

“Mark me, Pip. Just mark me,” I complained, bucking upwards. His hand wrapped around my cock, pumping fast as he finally bit. I shook as I came, feeling exhausted. 

I did not get hard again, not within a minute of Pip's gentle touches or Damien's rough movements. 

“He's done,” Pip added, kissing my mouth as I sighed. “I'm going to go help Damien be done, too.” 

“What?” Damien asked, speeding up to a frenzy. “No. Really? In front of Tweek?” 

“Come on, my finger isn't even that big. You know you like it. It'll make you come faster. He's tired, I'm tired, you're tired. Let's just be done with this and hope we're done with heats for a while,” Pip reasoned as I tried to make noises of interest, to help Damien along. 

A smooth hand was swiped up my leg, collecting the slick that had gathered. Damien let out a moan as Pip coaxed him through the process. 

“You're a dirty slut, aren't you, Damien?” Pip teased. “I bet you wish it was my whole dick, don't you?” 

“Pip,” Damien whined, thrusts becoming more desperate. 

“Do you want another finger?” 

“God,” he panted as I felt the knot slowly swell beneath me. 

“Nope, just Pip,” he laughed, then Damien knotted me with a shout. I winced from the pain, but relished in the closeness of Damien's breathy pants in my ear. “Are you still coming?” 

“Pip,” he mewled pressing deeper into me. 

“I'll stop when you're done. Makes for a good orgasm, huh? I bet you're jealous you have to top so often,” Pip lilted, giggles jumping around the room. 

“Jealous,” Damien keened, the pitch too high. “Done, fucking hell, that's nice.” 

“Can one of you jack me off? It doesn't matter which,” Pip groaned as clothing whooshed to the ground. 

“We both can. Face me and get by Tweek,” he pressed into me, stomach protruding and cock hard. My knee gravitated upwards, massaging his member as my hand ran across his chest, tweaking at his nipples. My leg was pushed down by Damien, his fingers wrapping all the way around my knee. “Let me.” 

“Please,” he whimpered as I leaned in to kiss his on the mouth, a shy kiss without any tongue. My kisses traveled south, resting in the crook of his neck. My teeth were scrapping across is skin, tongue tracing the mark Damien had left him. 

“Close,” he panted, pressing into me. “So close, please, please, please.” 

“I love you,” I mumbled as I bit him. He was so loud, the sound ringing in my ears as Damien chuckled. 

“Love you, too,” he added after a few still moments. “Both of you.” 

We were together for a while. I dozed off, drooling onto Pip's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. Damien wheezed softly as he slept. We all startled awake as someone broke into the room, slamming the door flush against the wall, and screaming. 

“Tweek!” Craig screamed. “Get up! Need you to feed a baby!” There was very soft crying, as if it was coming from another room. 

“Craig,” Damien seethed, his body heating up against me. “Craig, that is not how you wake people, you stupid goddamn peon.” 

“That's nice,” Craig was out of breath, taking in shallow gasps as he talked. “This baby really needs to eat, so maybe prop him up? Thanks.” Damien huffed as I rested against the wall. His hands tensed around my shoulders as I cried at the pain in my arm. 

“It hurts, Damien,” I complained, the events of the last week or so rushing back to me. “I can't see.” 

“That's not my baby,” Damien's voice had an edge to it, like he was angry. 

“I'm not in the pack,” I whimpered, trying to scuttle to my feet. 

“No, honey, that's not it,” Pip placed a kiss on my forehead as he held me in place. “Craig, whose behind you?” 

“I have to go,” I struggled against him. “I have to. Damien will hurt me.” 

“I won't,” he reassured, his scent thick in the air. “Just breathe, big breath, very good. It's okay. I'm not mad. We shared a heat together, and I am sorry.” 

“Sorry,” I repeated. 

“Hold still,” Pip chastised as he held an infant, my infant perhaps, to my chest. 

“I had a baby, right?” I questioned, wrapping my arm around this child. I sniffed, wrinkling my nose in disgust. “This isn't my baby.” 

“No,” a familiar voice said. “It's mine.” 

“Who are you? Craig! My kids sleep here, you can't just let strangers into the house, even if they have a baby in their arms,” Damien roared, stomping his feet as he walked across the room. I could see his black hair, until I couldn't. 

“He's so little,” Pip cooed, rubbing my back with his free hand. “His hair is so red. How old is he? Look at him. Aww, his eyes are crusty. He needs a bath.” 

“Lay off,” Craig said as I pulled the infant closer to me.

“He was born yesterday. I ran. I've been running,” the voice sniffled, then drew closer, “Tweek, what the hell happened to your face? Your wrist! That needs to be set. I'll set it for you." 

“No!” Damien barked. “Gregory will do it, we don't know you.” 

“We know him. He lived with us, before,” Craig protested. “He was like, the doctor, or whatever. Kyle isn't going to hurt him.” 

“Tweek?” Pip asked, hand coming to a stop on my back. The baby had unlatched, crying out as Pip attempted to get him to relatch. 

“I know Kyle, if it's Kyle,” I mumbled as the baby started suckling again. 

“I can make a splint if Craig gets me a few sticks, all the same width, not too thick, long enough to cover his forearm and the tips of his fingers. Do you have gauze?” Kyle mused. “Just feed my kid, please. Bebe,” he started to cry. Pip squeezed me close, hands a vice grip. 

“What happened to Bebe?” Pip asked, on edge. 

“She died,” Craig droned, “Cartman killed her. Not a surprise.” Pip was up, hands off of me, sniffling as his feet padded across the room. 

“What are you? Oh, thank you,” Kyle started, then started to wail. “I miss her. I loved her, we were going to leave. We were all leaving. Everyone has left, after the," his breath hitched, "they're coming this way, I guess. Prince is with them.” 

“Get fucking dressed first,” Damien complained, dropping a blanket over me. I couldn't arrange it, my one working hand occupied by this child. 

“Oh, that's right,” Pip mused. “Tweek, honey, are you hungry? I bet you are. You need to feed Lucy. She'll be hungry, I'm certain. I'll bring in Tricia and Lucifer with some food, okay?” 

“I'm not saying you can stay here,” Damien spat. “I didn't say you could stay.” 

“I'm helpful. Tweek is hurt, let me help him,” Kyle rushed as someone sat next to me, pulling the blanket off of my face. 

“Dude,” Craig said, kissing me on the cheek. Damien huffed. “It's a baby.” 

“Not mine, nor yours,” Damien added. 

“Can I sit by them?” Kyle asked, then someone plopped down next to me, hand resting on my knee through the blanket. “I'm so sorry, Tweek. I should have been nicer to you. Thank you, for feeding him.” 

“You were mean to Tweek?” Pip asked, bringing in extra footsteps. “That's no good, we're not mean to Tweek. Tweek is so lovely, look at him. I love him. I brought Lucy. Tricia wanted to come, so I said it was okay. Hope you're not angry.” 

“Daddy!” She shouted, then giggled. Craig laughed back. 

“Tricia! Did you have a nice night?” 

“Uh-huh! I slept in the bed. The big bed. Gregory let us,” she prattled. “Mama is awake! Don't touch, Mama.” The last bit was soft, a chant to remind herself. 

“Oh sweetie,” I whispered, “Mama is okay now, just sleepy. I missed you, Tricia. Do you see your sister and your brother?” 

“Yea. He bit me. Pip says he's feisty. Pip is funny. I like Pip. Pip made my hair twisty, see?” 

“I bet it's so pretty, just like you,” she chuckled as I spoke, pressing into my side as Pip's knees touched my shins. 

“Okay, I told you that we could talk for a minute. Can you go help Gregory and Christophe? You can come back once dinner is ready.” 

“Bye bye,” she squealed, footfalls light as she raced away.

“Damien?” Pip asked, holding a baby against me as he rested his chin on my shoulder. “This is quite uncomfortable.” 

“I'll hold her, stop that,” Damien chided. Craig let out a noise of dismay as he was pulled away from me. “It's Lucy, yes it is. There you are, my quiet girl. Are you hungry? Mommy will feed you, yes he will,” he singsonged as he fumbled to situate her. 

“If I have to leave, can you keep him?” Kyle begged, pulling his hand back. “I don't want him to starve to death.” 

“No one is starving to death,” Pip reassured. 

“Damn it,” Damien sighed, resting his head against mine. “Fine, fucking stay, but you help. We are going to run out of food.” 

“We can steal from the farm,” Craig said, sounding close. I turned my head and could see a dark spot just behind Damien. 

“It's just Cartman there, take whatever you want. He has a gun, though.” 

“Just one gun,” Christophe laughed. “Zhat is not very many. We 'ave many more than one, do we not?” A plate clattered against the ground. It smelled good. Spaghetti? 

“I'll feed you, open your mouth,” Damien gruffly said, “Kyle and Gregory will set your wrist when they're done.” I chewed thoughtfully as Kyle let out the breath he was holding. "Take care of his face, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have that [tumblr](https://pbjellieao3.tumblr.com/)


	37. Pale Green Things

“Fuck,” I shrieked, biting down on the towel Damien stuck in my mouth. “That fucking hurts!” 

“But it's done. I'm just going to wrap it,” Kyle pressed his cold fingers into my wrist, adjusting it as he wrapped something soft around and around. My entire hand was covered, all the way up to my elbow. I deflated as he let me go. 

He had cleaned the wounds on my face just minutes earlier, while I fed his kid. The one he apparently had with Bebe, before she died. Before Cartman shot her in the head, point blank. Kyle talked about her a little, sniffling before he deftly changed the subject to my wrist, how badly I needed medical attention. 

“Let's get you to bed,” Damien wrapped an arm around my waist, hoisting me into his arms. I sighed against his shoulder, clinging to him as he set me down.

“Stay, please?” I asked, smiling at the blob of dark in my vision. It smelled like Damien, so it must be Damien. 

“For a minute,” his voice was soft as his thumb swiped against my hairline, tucking hair behind my ear. “To help you sleep.” His breathing was steady in my ear as his fingertips tapped a slow rhythm on my back. 

Kyle woke me up, a crying baby in his arms. I groaned, shifting so that he could adjust us. I winced when I tapped my wrist against the headboard. I drifted back to sleep when I felt the bed spring back from Kyle's weight. 

I did that for a few days, eating and nursing. Hurting. Damien carried me to the bathroom. I was too tired to talk, for any sort of conversation. I just laid in a state of semi consciousness. 

“Let's go outside,” Kyle woke me up, shaking my shoulders. “You are so pale. The sunlight might do you good.” 

“I'm tired,” I grumbled as he ripped the blanket away. 

“Damien, help me.”

“Up we go,” Damien lifted me out of bed. “Ten minutes.” 

“Let me sleep,” I complained, placing a soft kiss on his throat. 

“I'll hold you, you can sleep,” I purred in agreement, lightly biting. 

“So weird,” I didn't respond, but Damien snorted.

“Not naming your kid for eight days after you've met an actual demon is weird.” 

“It's tradition. We're God's chosen people,” Kyle bickered as I shivered in Damien's arms. 

“That's the Mormons. The Jews go to hell with the rest of humanity.” 

“That seems unfair.” 

“Welcome to the universe,” Damien sighed, holding me closer as I felt the sun on my face. It was so bright. 

“It's cold. I want to go back to bed,” Damien laughed, raising his temperature as I snuggled against him. I pushed the thoughts of his contempt for me from my mind. Just enjoy the sun, don't worry about the inevitability that when his children are grown you'll be drawn and quartered in the middle of camp. 

It doesn't help to focus on things you can't change. 

“Kahl! You dirty piece of shit! You people were always stealing good law abiding folks kids! What did you do with him?” Damien tensed around me as the snow crunched in the distance. 

“The hell do you think you're doing?” Damien yelled, covering the side of my head with his hand. 

“Getting my revenge! He killed my son!” 

“I didn't!” Kyle's voice shook. More footsteps in the snow, then a loud pop. I could almost place it. Where did I know that sound from? 

Oh, that's—


	38. Hey Hey Hey [We're All Gonna Die]

“Oh good, you're awake!” A voice rumbled as something soft, a blanket, was pulled away from my face. 

“Huh?” I asked, the light was too bright. I blinked a few times, red coming into view. I sighed, remembering I was blind, then blinked a few more times. Things started to clear up, even if the light was too bright. 

That was Satan. Satan was leaning over me in bed. 

“Well champ,” he grinned, his hoof rocking a cradle near the bed, “looks like you have died.” 

“Wha-what?” I stuttered, grabbing my shoulders. I felt solid. I did not feel dead. 

“Yeah, seems like that fat fuck shot you in the head. It's a shame, really. You could have popped out another half dozen demons, at least,” he laughed, cradle scrapping against the floor.

“Dead?” I asked, again, unable to take in the normalcy of this room. This looked like a guest bedroom we used to have, before my parents left. 

“Yep, dead. Damien begged me to let you get out of orientation. I told him it wasn't fair to you, but he asked so sweetly. Maybe one of his lovers should die every time we have an argument,” he was still laughing, which was hard to process. Why was he laughing as I was dead?

“I don't understand,” I said, sitting up against the headboard. My arm didn't hurt. I could see. I peeked into the crib that had never stopped rocking to see Peter.

Peter was fast asleep, eyes scrunched shut, and I started to cry. I scooped him into my arms, hugging him tight against my chest as his little chest rose and fell. Why were we breathing? We were dead, right? I exhaled a few times, feeling my lungs inflate and deflate as I tried to get a hold of myself. 

“It's customary for me to, you know, do some memory reads when I get new folks,” he coughed, smiling at Peter. “It seems that you've had kind of a raw deal. I wanted to make you comfortable, Damien asked, you know how he is, and I couldn't find anything you liked, just your kids and lovers. Seems like a rough sort of life, yeah?” 

I nodded, pulling my knees upward.

“Say Yes To The Dress is on,” he said softly, “I think you might like it. It's sort of stupid, but it's fun. Lots of terrible dresses, and maybe you'd like it. If not, we've got eternity to find some stuff you enjoy.” 

I thought about not following him down the stairs. I thought about staying in bed, holding my baby and crying until eternity ended, however long that would take. But that sounded unpleasant, to say the least. I had done a lot of crying in life, so maybe in death I should follow Satan down the stairs and watch whatever this dress show was. 

I decided to take Peter with me. 

There was a nice couch, faux leather, which was odd, because why wouldn't Satan be willing to kill a cow. I settled in next to him, my knee barely grazing his thigh as I watched women try on white dresses that were occasionally attractive. We watched in silence, occasionally interrupting the dialog with hisses of laughter. His company was easy, which felt wrong. He was Satan. 

“Father,” a familiar voice, Damien's voice. I spun my body around, looking at him over the back of the couch as he slammed the door shut. Large wings unfurled from his back, while large fangs bit as his lips. He raced towards me, rushing to conceal wings and fangs as he slid down next to me. 

“Father,” he repeated, looking like a human. A very human arm was wrapped around me, peppering the side of my face with kisses. “You were supposed to call for me when he woke up,” Damien groaned, then groaned louder when he spotted the TV. 

“He's fine,” Satan assured, patting my knee twice, “we're watching some television. Look at that monstrosity. It's hideous. Isn't it awful?”

“Why would you bead flowers?” I asked, bewildered. He was right, the dress was hideous. I would have never let that touch my body. Not that I had the chest to fill it out, not in life, less so now. 

“He gets it,” Satan chuckled. 

“Aren't you going to send him back?” Damien demanded, voice rising to a yell. 

“No,” Satan laughed, again. He seemed quite a happy man, or demon, whatever he was. 

“You said you would,” Damien pushed, wrapping an arm around me. 

“I said, I'd think about it.” 

“Bullshit,” he roared. “His life is back on Earth. His family, you know, the grand kids you were so desperate to have?” 

“Bring 'em here. They're not mortals. You grew up in Hell. Shit, you can even split custody between Earth and Hell. It's not like Pip's got loads of time left, anyway.”

“What did you say about Pip?” Damien asked, removing his arm from my shoulder. 

“We've been over this, multiple times,” Satan sighed, “he dies during childbirth. I told you it would happen. I warned you. You should be happy you didn't knock up that Thomas fellow. He lives until fifty, and Craig lives well past sixty.” 

“Is Tricia okay?” I asked, feeling cold. “She can't come here, right?” 

“No, no she can't. Unless she dies, but that's a ways off. Don't worry so much. We're taking a break. Learning about things we like. Did you know he was a slave, Damien? If it weren't for your insistence he'd be a memory wipe case, for his own good.” 

“What?” He turned to me, red eyes piercing me. His hand covered my forehead as he hummed something indistinguishable. “That bastard made you a prisoner for something Father did?” He seethed, pulling back his hand. 

“Yeah,” I mumbled, watching an angry mother complain about the price of something. I wasn't very familiar with prices. We had money, didn't we? Our parents had money. I had never had any. 

“You should get your home ready. I've told you a hundred times that it should be ready for Pip, but you keep putting it off. It's not like Earth is that great, not the Earth you're in. If Pip and Tweek won't live together, he can stay here until you make other arraignments.” 

“How generous,” Damien bit, “since this whole mess was your fault.” 

“I'm not in the mood for this fight,” Satan shrugged, pointing back at the TV, where a woman was calling a white dress eggshell as she threw a fit. I snorted when she threatened to call off her engagement. Why get so flustered over something so trivial? 

“I think I like this show,” I broke the silence. “Also, I'd like to live with Pip.” 

“Of course you would,” Satan joked. “I warned him not to have two because they'd like each other better than him, but he's a softie, what can I say?”

“I can't believe you're keeping him here,” Damien's face was red. “He is here. I just got finished torturing that monster and you want him to be here with him?” 

“It's not like I'm locking him in a pit with Cartman. My grand kid broke his pelvis. My insistence of you having a rut made him blind. I mean, the whole mass death thing made his whole town hate him. Does this look like a leader of a rebellion to you? Just let the boy watch some damn reality TV for a bit. Let him find some interests and they you can have shit to talk about together.” 

I rocked Peter back in forth in my arms as ladies squealed on TV. Damien laughed, ruffling my hair.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, breath hot on my ear. “I'll tell Craig you aren't coming back, anything you want me to tell him?” 

“Take care of Tricia,” my voice hitched, remembering she was there without me. “Are the babies going to be able to eat?”

“Hush, not your concern,” Satan waved his hand, changing the TV to something about murder. Married people murdering each other. “I opened the gates of South Park anyway. I have to give Mother Mary back to God, ugh, oh well. A lost bet is a lost bet.” 

I didn't know how long I sat watching television. After I had watched all of the Star Wars movies, while Satan narrated behind the scenes facts, and decided that I was more of a Star Trek person, the front door flung open. 

I turned to look, Damien was our last visitor, but it wasn't him. It was someone in an orange parka, tightly closed around their face, as they held a limp blonde man. His hair fell in sheets around his face, bouncing slightly with every step. 

Pip.

I jumped up, taking him from the stranger, who laughed, or something, it was muffled. I cradled him in my arms, letting his head rest on my lap as I sat back down on the couch next to Satan. Satan nodded at the stranger, then snapped his fingers, pointing at the ceiling. They were sent away, a flash of light and they were gone. 

“Let's see what we've got, hmm?” Satan wiped Pip's forehead, humming and then laughing. “Yep, he's in love with everything. Fuck, he even has fondness towards towards muddy footprints that the kids left in his house. Damien's lucky that having demons makes you automatically sort into hell. I'm sure God would want him in his Yahtzee brigade.” 

I didn't ask what Yahtzee was. I didn't flinch when phased out of the room. I turned off the TV with the remote he taught me how to use, for when he had business, and ran my fingers through Pip's hair until he woke up. My hand never grew tired, but I was unsure of how much time had passed. 

His eyes fluttered open. He groaned, stretching his arms up as I smiled down on him. 

“Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I came to the conclusion that I could drag this story out forever, but that wasn't necessarily what I wanted to do. The kindest thing for Tweek was for him to die, and it had been the kindest thing for about ten chapters, but you know, got to have that plot.
> 
> I love to hear your feedback. Also feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://pbjellieao3.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I plan on writing another ABO, further down the road, once I wrap up a few other works in progress. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
